To Dance In The Dark Night
by Miyuki AngeL X
Summary: (Chapter Update!) Tea finds out that she has a crush on the spirit of Yugi's millenium puzzle. In the sequel: heh, go figure.
1. A Schoolgirl Crush

_~*Yah, I know the works. Don't own any characters except my story. K then. One more thing, just so that nobody gets confused, Yugi is just your usual average kid and Yami is the dude he changes into when he duels*~_

_~*Chapter 1: A Schoolgirl Crush*~_

Summer was finally over. July 17, the day everyone goes back to school. It seemed everything was back to normal. Just to the way it was. Joey and Tristan challenging each other in a fun card game of duel monsters, Yugi in the middle giving Joey a few pointers on how to beat Tristan and laughing playfully when Joey realized he made a mistake.

            Meanwhile, Tea sat alone on her desk gazing at the view below her. Summer for her hasn't been the same. Sure, there was the Duelist Kingdom and the Battle City tournament. Unfortunately, it was also a time that Tea had done the impossible. She had fallen in love with Yugi. What made it more shocking was that Tea didn't have a crush on her friend Yugi alone, but the yami that rested within his millennium puzzle. Her eyes gazed at Yugi's millennium puzzle. For the longest time, she had wondered why or how had she started to develop a sudden crush on the pharaoh himself.

            "Yo Tea!" Joey's voice broke into her thoughts sending Tea back into reality. She broke her gaze off Yugi's millennium puzzle before looking at her friend Joey.

            "Hey Tea!" Joey called out once again. "Come watch me and Yugi duel. Winner has to buy lunches for all of us."

            "Um…well…" Tea started to say but before she could continue, a loud male voice echoed throughout the class.

            "All right everyone settle down." A tall, male teacher entered the classroom with a suitcase. "Put those dueling cards away. Yeah, yeah, I know. Most of you guys have been into the Duelist Kingdom with Pegasus and the Battle City tournament with Kaiba. But now that summer's over, let's go review some things."

            "Jeez," Joey mumbled under his breath. "This guy's hard headed."

            Time passed by quickly as school was over. Joey and Tristan did their daily routine of arguing with each other. Yugi just smiled at the two trying to separate the two best friends.

            Tea, however, seemed to be so lost in thought that even the argument between Joey and Tristan didn't really bother her like it usually does. Yugi seemed to have noticed this as he stopped paying attention to Joey and Tristan's argument and slowly made his way towards her, gazing at her, his mind mixed with confusion and concern. 

            "Tea?" he softly called out her name, tugging on her sleeve. "Tea?"

            "Huh?" Tea glanced down at Yugi, her face turned red for a second before calming herself down. "Oh…hey Yugi."

            Are you feeling all right? You don't seem like your normal self. Even Joey and Tristan noticed that."

            "I'm fine." Tea smiled nervously. "Thanks for asking."

            "Well…" Yugi stuck his hands within his pockets. "The three of us are going to the video game store. Wanna come along?"

            "No…it's ok Yugi. I…I…uh…just have many things to do at home."

            "Oh…ok…" Yugi replied forcing a smile. But deep within, he was a bit disappointed that Tea didn't want to come along. Perhaps there really is something wrong with her.


	2. Can You Keep A Secret?

_~*Chapter 2:  Can You Keep A Secret?*~_

            Figuring that she had nothing else to do, Tea hung out by the bridge in the city gazing into her reflection in the water below her.  She tossed a few stones overboard watching the water ripple.

            "I can't believe it." She said to herself tossing another stone into the water. "I couldn't concentrate in school for the whole day all because of him."

            "So the guys were right all along."

            Tea suddenly looked behind her realizing it's only Bakura. "Oh, hey Bakura."

            "What's wrong Tea?" he asked, making his way towards her. "You can always tell me what's wrong."

            "Well, you see…" Tea paused trying to figure out the right words to say. "It's about Yugi."

            "Oh? What about Yugi? Did he do something?"

            "You know the millennium puzzle he wears around his neck?"

            "Yeah, what about it?"

            "It's just, I think I'm in love."

            Bakura's eyes widened. "With Yugi? You can't be serious."

            "No, it's not Yugi I'm in love with. It's the shadow that lives within the puzzle."

            "The pharaoh?" Bakura looked more surprised. "Whoa. Have you told anyone about this?"

            Tea shook her head gazing at the ground. "I haven't. I fear what would happen if Yugi found out." She then looked up at her friend Bakura. "You promise not to tell anyone? Especially Yugi?"

            "You will have to talk to Yugi and his dark side eventually." Bakura replied pulling Tea into his arms, trying to comfort her for the moment before pulling away. "But I won't tell. I promise."

            "Great!" Tea smiled. "Guess I'll be going home. Thanks a lot Bakura." Smiling, she then ran off home.

            Bakura waved, watching Tea run off home. As soon as she disappeared out of sight, his lips turned into a smirk, his millennium ring shone.

            _So, Tea's in love with the pharaoh huh? Very interesting indeed. Perhaps this could be a good chance to manipulate that little whelp. Oh what fun. _

Sitting on the bridge gazing up at the full moon. Glancing at his watch, it was only 9:30. Time didn't matter to him anymore as he changed back into his normal self. Thanking out his cell phone, he dialed up Yugi's number. The phone rang once…twice before someone answered.

            "Hello?"

            "Hey Yugi."

            "Oh hey Bakura. How's your first day?"

            "Not too bad. Joey and Tristan fight like the usual once again." They both laughed before Yugi's tone turned to being worried.

            "What's wrong?"

            Yugi sighed. "Well, it's about Tea. She seems stressed out. Strange that she gives me these weirds look every time I pass by her."

            "I see…" was the only thing Bakura could say. He knew Tea's secret very well and had promised not to tell, especially to Yugi. "Give her some time. Maybe it's just the first day of school. You know? But if she's still like that, talk to her."

            "Good point." Yugi replied. "Ho boy. Gotta go Bakura. I feel a bit sleepy. See you tomorrow."

            "Sure. Night Yugi." Bakura then turned off his cell phone, muttering to himself. "Poor Yugi."

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	3. Step One: To Ask Or Not To Ask?

_~*Chapter 3: Step One- To Ask Or Not To Ask?*~_

            Weeks passed by. Tea seems happy to everyone else but is still emotionally confused with Yami still in her mind. She was sitting in the park writing her diary.

            _August 15:_

_            I guess I seem to be okay. Everything's fine. School's okay so far though Joey usually gets in trouble from the teacher…_

_            Ok, I lie. Everything's not okay. For me that is. I still can't get over Yami. You know…Yugi's shadow that lives within his millennium puzzle. I can't explain why or how I fell for him. I'm one of those type of girls that like guys who are dark and mysterious. And also the quiet type. Heh._

_            Sometimes, I can't bear to look at Yugi. At my own friend. Something is wrong with me. I know it's not going to work out between me and Yami but…_

            "Tea?"

            Tea looked up, a bit surprised to see Yugi standing right in front of her. He didn't have his jacket on, just a black top and pants, the millennium puzzle wrapped around his neck. The same attire he had worn during the Battle City tournament. Quickly, she slammed her diary shut, stuffing it into her bag smiling and laughing nervously. "Oh…hey Yugi. What brings you here?"

            Yugi sat beside her, placing his bag next to him. "Bakura told me you'd be here."

            "Bakura?" _That idiot_, she said in her head.

            "In fact, a few weeks ago he called me and he too was worried." He noticed how she reacted when he showed up, then smiled. "Don't worry, I didn't read anything from your diary."

            Tea smiled glancing up at him before turning her gaze towards the ground.

            "So…" Yugi looked up at Tea, perhaps watching her. "What's up? What's going on?"

            "Well…" Tea started off, her voice shaking. "I was wondering…if…well…"

            "Yeah. Go on." Yugi kept his eyes on her.

            Breathing deeply, she then replied. "I was wondering if we could go out."

            You mean…me and you?" Yugi pointed to himself, then to her.

            "Not exactly." Tea answered, her face flushed. "I was wondering if I could go out with Yami?"

            Yugi was bewildered. "Yami?!?" Tea nodded, blushing…embarrassed to have asked that but relieved at the same time at the fact that she finally gotten over it.

            "Well…" she started to say. "If it's all right with him and you."

            "I guess it's okay. Depending on the time and where to meet."

            "Well, how about at the café by the school? Say about 5:00…5:30 perhaps?"

            "5:00 sounds good." Yugi then hopped off the bench. "Oh well, hope you have a good time."

            "Uh…yeah, sure." Tea forced a smile, waving goodbye to Yugi. Glancing at her watch, it was already 3:30.

            _Hmm…Guess I should go home and get ready._

Time seems to fly by quickly. It was already 4:30. Tea had already dressed up in a white spaghetti strap, a white knitted sweater and a beige short skirt. Placing on her sandals, she got her purse and brushed her hair.

            _Could I really go through this?_ She wondered gazing at her reflection in the mirror.

            "Tea did what?"

            Yugi and Joey were talking on the phone that afternoon. Yugi was just finished getting ready, sitting on his bed.

            "Yeah, it's kinda weird that she wanted to ask Yami out."

            "Ah, the pharaoh dude. Whoa, bullseye. You're kinda lucky Yugi. Well, you know what I mean. It's like you and Yami are one."

            "What do you think I should do?"

            "I'd say go for it. Let Yami have a little fun. Get the picture?"

            "Yeah, I see what you mean?"

            "Oh well man. Good luck." Joey then hung up.

            "Yeah…" Yugi muttered to himself setting the phone back to its cradle. Looking at the clock up on his wall. Seeing that it's about 4:45, he then gazed out the window watching other kids running around, smiling.

            "So…" a deep voice called out. What's the occasion Yugi?"

            Looking up, Yugi saw the pharaoh sitting beside him. "Well…uh…" he smiled nervously. "You see, you're going out tonight."

            "Going out?" Yami gazed at Yugi, confused at what the phrase meant.

            "Well…" Yugi tried to figure out a way to put two and two together. "Tea wanted to get together with you tonight."

            "Whatever for?" Yami wondered glancing at Yugi. 

            "To tell the truth, I don't know." Yugi replied putting on his shoes. "I thought it was kinda strange that she would want to get together wit h you."

            "I don't see what's strange about this 'going out' with Tea." Yami replied, leaning against the wall. "I don't think it would be so bad."

            "Oh well." Yugi smiled placing the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. "It's almost 5:00. We should get going."

            Yami smiled as Yugi was just standing there. Minutes tick by as he just stood there.

            "Well," Yami gazed at Yugi for a long time. "Aren't you going?"  

            "But she doesn't want to go with me. She wants to go with you." Yugi looked up at Yami.

            "Oh yeah." Yami smiled. "Forget what I just said." He then vanished.

            Yugi smiled to himself looking into his reflection for one last time. He then summoned Yami from the millennium puzzle, changing into his other self.

~*To Be Continued in Ch.4*~ 


	4. And So It Begins

_~*Chapter 4: And So It Begins…*~_

            "Wooh, I'm just in time too."

            Tea reached the café a few minutes before 5. She took a seat in the back gazing out the window and onto the setting sun. Taking a sip off of her espresso, she patiently waited for her date to show.  Despite of the noise around her, she still could hear the ticking her watch made. Minutes slowly ticked by.

            Finally, about ten minutes after five, a familiar person entered the café. Some people looked up. Some laughed at the way he dressed but he seemed to ignore the snickers and stare.

            "Is that…Yami?" Tea wondered as she looked up at him. His attire was all too familiar with the few metal chains that seem to have hung about.

            Yami seemed to have finally spotted her. Slowly, he made his way towards Tea sitting on the chair across from her. "Sorry I'm late. Had a bit of a hard time finding the café."

            "It's ok." Tea smiled. Suddenly, a waitress passed by their table with a notepad in her hand. "All right you guys, what would it be…whoa Jesus!" her face looked startled.

            "Mai?" The two looked up noticing Mai Valentine standing before them.

            "Tea? Yugi?" Mai started pointing to the two. "You…you guys are going out? You're boyfriend, girlfriend already?"

            "Well…actually…" Tea started to say but Mai had cut her off.

            "Oh well, you lovebirds better be sure not to take things to second base." She then laughed at her own joke walking off. "I'll just get you an espresso Yugi."

            The two watched as Mai disappeared into the kitchen. Tea's face was red from the five-minute embarrassment Mai had performed.

            "Tea?" Yami gazed at Tea confusingly. "What does Mai mean by second base?"

            "Oh?" Tea blushed slightly. "That…well…she was just being a nut, that's all."

            "Okay…" Yami replied giving Tea a strange look. Mai came back with Yami's espresso, not really saying anything except for giving Yami a smirk and a wink before leaving.

            "What was that about?" asked Yami, looking in his espresso, sipping it.

            "Nothing really." Tea replied finishing her drink. "Mai just thinks you're my boyfriend. Happens to a lot of people when girls who go out with their guy friends and everyone assumes they're lovers."

            "So I see." Yami replied, looking out the window, watching the sunset over the horizon. "What do you usually do when you 'go out'?" 

            Tea thinks over the question for a moment. "Well…I guess go eat, walk around the town checking out the stores or hang out in the park. Depends if we both agree on it."

            "Sounds fun." Said Yami finishing his espresso. "Anywhere you want to go after this?"

            "Well…looks like most of the stores are closing soon. Hmmm…how about the park?"

            Yami smiled. "Sure. Shall we go?"

            "Ok."

            The park was empty by the time they reached there. They made their way towards the swing set, swinging back and forth.

            "It's a nice night, isn't it?" Tea glanced up at the full moon.

            Yami nodded in agreement. "Yes, I've noticed it. Somehow, tonight seems much more beautiful than any other night, though I can't be sure why." He then glanced up at her. "What time is it anyway?"

            "Well," Tea glanced at her watch. "10:15. 10:15?!? Oh shit, we have school tomorrow."

            "I'll walk you home." Yami tilted his head to the side. That is, if it's all right with you."

            "I appreciate that." Tea smiled getting off the swing. "Let's go."

            "Right." Yami nodded hopping off of the swing. Together, the two walked out of the park and onto the sidewalk, walking together in silence.

            What was minutes but seemed like hours, the two finally reached Tea's home. Their eyes looked into one another for a second before Tea broke away the gaze.

            "Thanks a lot. It was a great night." Tea smiled.

            "I thought so too." Yami smiled before making his way down the small steps. "Well, good night."

            "Wait!" Tea called out. Yami stopped in his tracks before facing Tea.

            "Yes?"

            "Do you think…well…there's a chance that we'd go out again?"

            "Well, I'm sure we can get together again some other time. Good night."

            "Night." Tea watched Yami disappearing into the night.


	5. The Word Is Out

_~*Chapter 5: The Word Is Out*~_

            Little did Yugi know that when he entered the classroom, some people looked up and laughed. Some whistled at Yugi.

            "Hey Yugi, my man," a guy called out. "Can't believe you did it. Ho man. How does it feel?"

            Yugi glanced up at the guy that just spoke to him before making his way towards Joey and Tristan.

            "Yo Yugi." Tristan grinned slapping him playfully on the shoulder. "Is it true? Did you and Tea started off on 2nd base already?"

            "Say what?!" Yugi blushed for a second before staring at Tristan before turning his gaze towards Joey. "Joey, you didn't tell anyone about my date with Tea did you?"

            "No way!" Joey replied. "You even made me promise not to tell last night, remember?"

            "Well, if you didn't do it…" Yugi looked around the classroom. "Then who did?"

            "Mai's the one who spread the word ever since she saw you guys."

            "Ho boy." Yugi slapped his forehead. Just then, Tea approached them. "Tea…"

            "Yeah. I heard all about it." She said placing her bag on her desk. "I heard everyone talking about it."

            "So how was your date last night?" the two looked up only to see Bakura.

            "It wasn't a date." Tea answered. "We just got together. Hanging out and stuff."

            "Sure it wasn't." Joey, Tristan, and Bakura replied.

            "I can't believe Mai would tell the whole school about last night."           

            It was already after school. Tea and Yugi were hanging out in the park looking at the afternoon sky.

            "I know." Tea commented, gazing at the grass before her. "But you know it isn't true. After all, I was with Yami, not you."

            "That's true." Yugi nodded looking up at the trees.

            "Hey…um…Yugi…?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Do you think Yami would want to get together again?"

            "Well…um…I guess he would." Yugi stuttered trying to find the right words to say. "The only thing is that you have to ask him yourself."

            "Hey, if the first time was good, then it shouldn't be bad the second time around." Yugi smiled.

            "I guess you got a point there." Tea smiled nervously.

            "I can summon Yami if you want." said Yugi, looking at his millennium puzzle.

            "Might as well get over it before I go nuts." Tea laughed at her own joke.

            "All right then." Yugi smiled as his millennium puzzle started to light up. In seconds, he changed into Yami, who looked up at Tea.

            "Oh…" Tea was a bit startled at first when she saw him. "Hey Yami."

            "Yugi said you had something to ask me."

            "Well…I was wondering if you're doing anything on Saturday?"

            "This Saturday?"

            Tea nodded in reply, running her fingers through her hair. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

            "I see. Well, I'm free on that day. Any particular place you want to meet at?"

            "How about my house? 6:00?"

            "Sure you don't want to talk about it here?"

            "No," Tea shook her head. "It's a bit personal and I don't really want to talk about it here."

            "All right." Yami smiled. "I'll bring back Yugi ok?"

            "Sure." And at that point, the millennium puzzle lighted up once more as Yami changed back into Yugi.

            "So…" Yugi smiled looking up at Tea. "What did he say?"

            "I thought you would know since you two are one and the same." Tea looked down at Yugi, a bit startled by his question.

            "Well…" Yugi blushed. "We both have a way in being just one person. Like if Yami took over, there were times that I'd listen to his thoughts and see what's going on. But sometimes he blocks me from seeing what's going on."

            "Oh…well, he said he would."

            "Cool." Yugi smiled. "Well, I just want to know what you wanted to talk to Yami about."

            Tea blushed as he said that. "It's…it's kinda personal. You understand, don't you?"

            Yugi nodded. "If it's that personal, then I'll leave you to tell Yami about it."

            The two then sat back and watched the sunset. After that, Tea got up from the bench. "I'll be going home all right?"

            "So do I. I think Grandpa's gonna give me a konk on the head and a long lecture about staying late. See you tomorrow Tea." Yugi then hopped off the bench running home.

            Tea watched her friend disappeared onto the streets until he disappeared out of sight. Smiling to herself, she then made her way home. As she passed by the bridge, she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going as her gaze had its attention onto the crumbled road. Continuing to walk, she then banged into someone.

            Once again, out of coincidence, she had run into her good friend Bakura. "Hey Bakura." She smiled for a split second before looking him over, wondering if she had hit him anywhere.

            Bakura, however, just stared at Tea, his eyes seem lifeless at first before he spoke in an emotionless tone. "Tea, Yami's not worth it."

            "Tea's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean by that?"

            "He's not worth it Tea." He said once more in that same spiritless tone, slowly making his way towards her. "You will see what I mean by this within time."

            "Bakura, what's gotten into you? What are you trying to say?" But before she could ask anymore, Bakura held her in his arms, placing a kiss on her cheek before letting her go, brushing past her, the soft words carried along the wind.

            Surprised and shocked at the same time, Tea watched Bakura. Her hand placed itself onto her cheek where he had kissed her.

            _Within time…you will know…_

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	6. Confessions

_~*Chapter 6: Confessions*~_

Saturday rolled by quickly. Tea sat up on her bed still pondering on what Bakura meant when he told her that Yami wasn't worth it. His words still coming back to her, repeating over and over again.

            Tea seemed to be lost in thought that she didn't hear the doorbell ring. Only after the third ring did Tea's mind come back to reality.

            "Oh shit…" she glanced up at her clock realizing it's 6:00. "That must be Yami." And at that, she got up from her bed racing down the stairs and to the front door. Slowly opening the door, she saw Yami standing before her.

            "Hey Tea."

            "Oh…hey Yami. Sorry I took long." She opened the door a little wider. "Come in." and to this, she steps to the side.

            "Sure." Yami smiled stepping in the house. Tea was surprised on how tall Yami was. He was about a few inches taller than her while Yugi was nearly a foot shorter than her.

            "So, you mentioned that you want to talk to me about something?" he looked around the living room before looking back at Tea.

            Tea ran her fingers through her hair sighing softly to herself. "Well…Yeah, there's something that I wanted to talk to you about. It's all right if we talk about it in my room, right?"

            "As you wish. Just lead the way."

            "Okay." Turning around, she slowly made her way up the stairs, Yami following behind her. Finally, they made their way into the bedroom. It wasn't as big or glamorous like how Yami remembered in the ancient past. In fact, it was just about the same size as Yugi's room. Except that Tea's room is painted blue and has a lot more decorations that lead towards the balcony. His head tilted up to the ceiling, gazing at the weird shapes that stuck onto the ceiling.

            "Hey Tea? What are those on your ceiling?" Yami asked pointing to the ceiling.

            "Those?" Tea looked up at her ceiling. "Those are glow in the dark stars."

            "Glow in the dark stars?" Once again, Yami didn't know what those were.

            "Yeah. Here, I'll show you how it works. Sit down." She gestured Yami to her bed. As Yami laid on Tea's bed, she turned off her lights and at that moment, the stars on her ceiling and walls glowed within the darkness. The pale moonlight shone within the bedroom.

            "Wow…" Yami looked up at the ceiling, amazed to see such a thing. "That's pretty cool."

            "I know." Tea replied making her way towards her bed but only sat instead of laying down. She too looked up at the stars that glowed on her ceiling before gazing at the carpet below her. All was quiet for a moment, the silence filling the air.

            "So…" Yami finally spoke, still laying on her bed. "What is that you wanted to tell me?"

            A wave of emotions struck Tea as she realized it was finally time to tell him her dark secret. Her mind played over on what would happen if she did tell him. Maybe it wasn't going to turn out well. What if he didn't want to talk to her anymore? In fact, would he hate her? Those thoughts and millions of others went through her mind and before she knew it, tears started streaking down her face, her fists clenched tightly, trying not to break down. 

            "Tea?" he whispered her name softly once again. Yami then sat up on the bed noticing her tears. His hand reached out cupping her cheek gently, his thumb wiping her tears away. "What's wrong?"

            "I'm afraid…" she managed to say.

            "Afraid of what?"

            "If I told you, you might not like me anymore." She whispered.

            "But if you don't let it out, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

            "It's just…" more tears continue to streak down Tea's eyes. "I…I love you."

            Yami's eyes widened as she said this. No one, not even in the ancient past, had once said that to him. He never had anyone to love, nor had the time since he was too busy ruling as a pharaoh and getting into serious duel monsters. Oh how the memories of those times have flooded in. Suddenly, a soft cry broke into his thoughts noticing that Tea was crying.

            _Could it really work? _He wondered. _Could a person with two different souls fall in love? Yugi is just a friend to her of course…but me? _He looked down at Tea for a while. He did admire her beauty, her grace, and her personality. Not to mention her humor.

            _Maybe it can work. _Yami's eyes widened recognizing the voice. The voice of Yugi speaking to him. 

            _Do you think so Yugi? _Yami called back in his mind. _Because from what I see, she might want to spend more time with me than you._

_            Well…_Yugi replied. _If she wants to see me, then she'll see me. If she wants to see you, I wouldn't mind summoning you. But for this, I'll leave it up to you. _Yugi's voice then vanished only to leave Yami sitting there, wondering. He really liked Tea back but also had a bit of doubts in between.

            _Maybe Yugi's right. Perhaps it could work out. _He then looked down at the saddened Tea, unable to stand her being sad. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, feeling her tears seep through his shirt. His head rested on hers. He felt arms wrapping around his waist as he massaged her back gently.

            A soft voice whispered into Tea's ear. "I love you too."

            At that point, the crying stopped. Tea slowly looked up at Yami, her eyes were swollen, her face tear-stained. She didn't know what to say after hearing those words. Maybe she was just hearing thins.

            "I…I'm sorry." Tea started to say. "It's just…I can't help it Yami. It was ever since summer. I thought it was stupid but days went by and it just grew…"

            Her words were cut off as Yami cupped his hand under Tea's chin gazing into her eyes for a long time, not caring if the darkness surrounded them. Closing his eyes, he leaned towards her, pressing his lips against hers. The kiss seemed so perfect. She broke away from the kiss, laying her head on his chest while Yugi kissed her head, her hair, then brushed his lips on the back of her neck but stopped as he felt Tea fidgeting uncomfortably. He stopped still holding her in his arms.

            "Have I done something wrong?" Yami whispered in Tea's ear, his breath had the scent of cinnamon.

            "No…" Tea replied. "It's just your millennium puzzle. It just makes me feel cramped." She looked at his millennium puzzle for a second before looking back at him. "If you take it off, do you change back to Yugi?"

            "Hmm…well…I don't know." Yami glanced at Tea. "I guess I can try." Slowly, Yami took off the millennium puzzle that hung around his neck settling it on the floor. Both expected something to happen but nothing did.

            "Wow…" Tea whispered. "I guess it's based on your will whether you two want to switch back or not."

            "Perhaps. Or maybe as long as the puzzle is still here and together." Yami looked down on the millennium puzzle on the floor, still cradling Tea in his arms. "As long as the puzzle is still together, I exist. If not, I disappear."

            "So I see." Tea curled up beside him like a lost child. "What do you think we should do now?"

            "I don't know. What do people do when they're in love?"

            "Well…um…" Tea tried to think of something. She looked up at Yami for a moment, finding her hands underneath his shirt. Yami looked down at Tea, confused. Somehow, he managed to get the idea what she wanted to do as he slowly took off his shirt. Tea was surprised at how Yami's chest looked. He wasn't much of a muscular guy but he seemed to have a body of a god. She felt Yami shift her body so her back faced towards him. His hands ran down her shoulders before removing her sweater. They sat there in silence as Tea felt Yami's arms wrapped around her waist, feeling him place kisses on her ear and neck. She tilted her head back looking into his purple gaze as Yami watched her before leaning towards her, pressing his lips against hers before pinning her body onto the bed, his lips never leaving hers.

            The hours whirled by. His hands were all over he, all of their clothing, especially the millennium puzzle, was scattered on the floor beside them. The moonlight shone a pale light on their nude bodies. Tea felt herself cradled in Yami's arms. Glancing at her alarm clock, it's already 2:30 in the morning. Looking up at Yami, she saw him sleeping. Her eyes then closed, falling asleep.

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	7. The Next Morning

_~*Chapter 7: The Next Morning*~_

Yami's eyes opened noticing how bright the sun was. He glanced at Tea's alarm clock, surprised at the time. It was already 12. Good thing there wasn't any school till tomorrow. He then looked down at Tea who snuggled against him the whole night. Smiling down at her, his arms still wrapped around her waist, his hands massaging her bare back, kissing her forehead, noticing her lips curling into a smile.

            Her eyes slowly opened looking up at Yami, smiling like a kid. Yugi smiled back at her. "Morning." He then grinned, running his fingers through her hair, slowly sitting up on the bed.

Tea started looking up at Yami for a second before asking. "About last night. I was just wondering…well…if you truly meant what you said?"

Yami looked over Tea before smiling. "Perhaps I could give you an answer." He then leaned forward kissing her softly, yet passionately. His fingers entwined with hers. Tea felt weak, powerless, when it came to his kisses, his touch, and his embrace. It seems that everything he did made her melt.

Yami broke away from the kiss. "So…what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know." Tea sat up on her bed, the blanket still covering most of her body. "I guess go hang with Joey and Tristan. I remember Yugi mentioning that they were gonna get together this afternoon…watch some movie I think."

"Sounds nice." Yami smiled at her.

            "I'm a bit worried though."

            "About what?" he looked at Tea with some concern.

            "What Yugi thinks about me liking you. I remember when we were in elementary, on that day when Yugi told me he had a crush on me. It seems like yesterday…"her mind flashes back to that day.

            "Hey Yugi, truth or dare?"

            It was recess time in Tonikawa Elementary. Bakura, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi were sitting in the grassy area of the playground in a circle playing truth or dare.

            "Uh…" Yugi thought of what to do for a second before answering. He knew what Joey would make him do if he picked dare. "Truth."

            "Well…" Joey grinned, rubbing his little hands together. "All right Yugi, who do you have a crush on?" Tristan and Bakura started laughing like a pack of hyenas while Yugi's face turned red with embarrassment.

            "No one. I don't have a crush on anyone." Yugi replied.

            "Aw c'mon Yugi." Joey grinned looking Yugi in the eye. "This is truth or dare. You picked truth so now you gotta tell the truth."

            "All right, all right." Yugi gazed at the ground not wanting to see any of his friends' reaction. "I have a crush on Tea."

            "Did he just say what I think he just said?" Tristan tried so hard to hold back his laughter.

            "Yes you did Tristan." Said Joey, trying to hold back his laughter as well. "He said Tea all right." Unable to take it anymore, they busted out into laughter, falling onto the ground, pounding their fists on the earth, rolling from side to side.

            "Don't worry Yug," Bakura whispered. "They're always like this everytime they hear something funny."

            "Really?" Yugi looked at the two in amazement. He's only been in school for three weeks and already made a few friends like Bakura, Joey, his sister Serenity, Tristan and even Tea as well. Being a new kid from Kyoto, he's never seen people act like Joey and Tristan before. Minutes pass by as Joey and Tristan finally calm themselves down, sitting back on the grass.

            "My turn!" Tristan raised his hand. "Yugi, truth or dare?"

            Not wanting to answer another idiotic question, Yugi picked dare.

            Grinning, Tristan looked at Yugi. "All right Yugi, I dare you to go up to Tea, tell her that you love her and kiss her on the lips."

            "Whoa," Joey high-fived his best friend. "Tristan, that's sweet dude."

            Yugi looked at Bakura for help but all he did was just shrug. "Sorry Yug, you gotta do it."

            "Ho boy." Yugi slowly got up and walked to the jungle gym where Tea and Serenity hung about.

            "So Tea, what you doing after school?"

            Tea and Joey's younger sister Serenity were swinging on the jungle gym set.

            "How 'bout if I come over? I'm sure Joey wouldn't mind."

            "Yeah. I have this new rare card I want to show you. Didn't want to bring it to school." Serenity smiled.

            "Cool." Tea kicked her legs laughing.

            "Tea?" a familiar voice called out.

            "Huh?" Tea looked down seeing Yugi. "Hey Yugi." She then let go of the bars, landing on her feet right in front of him.

            "Uh…um…Tea?" Yugi blushed as he spoke.

            "Yes?" Tea looked at him confusingly, tilting her head to the side before picking up the ball beside her.

            "Uh…we're friends right?" Yugi smiled nervously, scratching his head.

            "Huh? Of course we're friends Yugi. What makes you say that?"

            "Well…" he looked back at the guys who were watching him. Clenching his fists, closing his eyes for a second before looking up at her. "You see…I…I…"

            "Yes?" Tea waited for Yugi to finish.

            "I love you." Yugi hid his face in his hands for a second before looking up at his own friend. He could hear the guys laughing from behind.

            "You what?!?" Tea looked at Yugi, surprised. Serenity giggled noticing Tea blushing.

            Yugi looked back at his friends. Joey grinned at Yugi for he still had to do one more thing in his dare. He then leaned towards Tea, pressing her lips against hers.

            _Hey, _thought Yugi. _This isn't so bad. _He then stepped back. Tea just stood there frozen for a moment, shock overcoming her. The ball dropped from her hands and seconds later, a loud scream pierced throughout the playground. All the kids stopped playing looking up at Tea. Seconds pass by as she started running, nearly knocking over Yugi.

            "Hey Tea, wait up." Serenity ran after her friend. Some of the kids were cracking up, including Joey, Tristan and Bakura.

            "Of course I told Yugi that I just wanted to be his friend. I mean, after all, we were third grade for crying out loud."

            "I believe you, don't worry." Yami then pulled Tea close to him, settling her on his lap. "We should wash up, don't you think?"

            Tea nodded. "Who should go first?"

            "Well, I thought maybe we should both go. Thought I'd spend some time with you before Yugi wakes up.

            Tea wrapped her arms around Yami. "I'll go set up the water, all right?" her finger curled through his hair.

            Yami nodded lifting her off of the bed. "I'll meet you there." He watched Tea place on a robe heading outside the bedroom. Placing on his pants, checking if his millennium puzzle was right where he left it. Suddenly, he heard the phone ring. Once…twice…

            "Hey Tea, should I answer that?"

            "Nah." She called back. "Just answer my cell."

            "Uh…ok." Yami replied. He heard the water running from across the hall. Just then, her heard Tea's cell phone ringing. Rummaging through her bag, he took out the phone. "Hello?"

            "Well, well Yami?" A raspy voice whispered on the other line. "How does it feel? Been a while for the pharaoh to pleasure women, don't you think? After all, his only destiny is to rule his kingdom and play with the Dark Magician."

            Yami glanced at the screen of Tea's cell hoping that somebody's name shows. There was none. All it said was unknown. "Who the hell is this?" he demanded, starting to get pissed.

            "Listen Yami. Stay away from that vixen Tea. She isn't worth it. Plus, she's mine. Because I know that Yugi's world is gonna crumble before him, once he loses his own friend."

            "Shutup!" he yelled. All he got back in reply was an evil laughter before the line clicked off. Feeling someone was watching him, he turned around, his eyes widened in surprise seeing Tea standing by the doorway. "You heard everything?"

            "Who was that?" she asked, her eyes gazed at him, full of confusion and worry.

            "It's…it's just a wrong number. Though the caller was a jerk,

            "I see…"her eyes lowered to the ground. "The water's ready." Yami made his way towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek.

            "Let's go." He smiled, slowly picking her up, carrying her to the bathroom. "Bubble bath huh? Looks fun." Placing Tea down, they both got undressed before entering the tub. Tea sank herself in the warm water, leaning against Yami's firm body. She felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist pulling Tea close to him. Scooping the soap bubbles in her hand, she splashed Yami playfully. Yami, however, started splashing Tea and pretty soon, a water fight broke out. Minutes pass by as the two were soaked, drenched in soapy water.

            Maybe we should wash up." Yami suggested.

            "Yeah, maybe we should." Said Tea, draining the soapy water before turning on the shower. Standing up, they rinsed themselves off. Drying themselves off with a towel, they then stepped out of the tub changing their clothes.

            "I should be going." Yami smiled placing on the millennium puzzle around his neck. "Just to…you know…get ready and stuff for the movies tonight."

            Tea nodded. "Let me walk you to the door." She then took his hand and led him down the stairs. Stepping outside, they faced each other, Yami taking Tea's hands into his own.

            "When do you think we'll see each other again?"

            Tea thought of an answer before replying. "I'm not so sure." All was silent for sometime. "You won't tell anyone about last night, would you?"

            "I promise I won't." he leaned forward, kissing her softly, gazing into her eyes before leaving.

            Tea stood on the patio, watching the one she loved walk home.

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	8. Jealousy Takes Its Turn

_~*Chapter 8: Jealousy Takes Its Turn*~_

            "Hey, there you are Tea."

            Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Tea gathered around by the movie theater on that same afternoon.

            "There's just one more person we've gotta wait for." Joey took out his money, counting how much he had.

            "Who's that?" Tristan looked up at his best friend.

            "Just my sister Serenity." Joey replied, not looking up at Tristan.

            "All right, Serenity." Tristan jumped up and down. "Good god Joey. You definitely know how much I love her."

            "Well…uh…" Joey started to say.

            "Hey you guys." Serenity jogged up to the gang.

            "Hey Serenity." Everyone except Tristan called back. Tristan was too busy gazing at her, slowly approaching her.

            "Oh Serenity," Tristan was obviously turned on by Serenity, taking her hands in his. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are before the sun sets?"

            "Uh…hey Tristan." Serenity smiled.

            "I know that you only consider me as a friend but I just wanted to ask if you want to go out with me sometime? Please say you'll say yes."

            "Well Tristan," she blushed as Tristan took her hand, kissing it softly. "I'm very flattered but the truth is…"

            "Hey Serenity." A tall elder male ran after her from behind. "Boy, you run pretty fast. You should join the track team next year."

            "Hey Li." Serenity smiled to the guy, waving at him before turning to Tristan. "Tristan, meet my boyfriend Li Kwong. Or Kwong Li as they call him back at home. Li, this is my friend Tristan. And that's Joey, Yugi, and Tea. Guys, this is Li."

            "Hi!" everyone smiled, waving at Li. Everyone except for Tristan that is, who just stood there, frozen and heartbroken.

            "Sorry Tristan." Joey nudged his friend. "I was trying to tell you but you wouldn't listen man."

            "So what movie are we watching?" Yugi looked up at the movies that are now playing.

            "How about 'The Sorcerer's Seduction'?" Joey looked at one of the movie posters on the wall. "I heard it's romance and comedy in one."

            "Oh c'mon Joey." Tea rolled her eyes back. All of us know you pretty well enough to know that you hate romance movies."

            "Well, there's always 'A Night of a Thousand Deaths'." Joey grinned.

            "Shoots then." Tea took out a few dollar bills. "Let's go."

            "Yeah." Everyone else agreed. Suddenly, Tea's cell phone rang. Looking to her friends, smiling. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up in a bit."

            "Ok Tea." Joey smiled before pulling Tristan with him. "C'mon you lovesick dude. We gotta buy our tickets before the show starts.

            Serenity and her boyfriend Li followed from behind.  Yugi, however, decided to tag along as well but stopped, watching Tea as she answered her phone.

            "Hello?" Tea answered her phone.

            "My love Tea." A soft voice, a bit raspy, whispered from the other line. "I know you're out there at the movie theatre."

            "Who are you?" Tea's voice shook with fear, gripping onto her phone, not noticing her friend Yugi looking on at her.

            "Leave Yami, Tea." The raspy voice spoke. "Because staying with the pharaoh freak will not only destroy you but Yugi as well."

            "What do you want?" Tea whispered.

            "I want you to meet me somewhere tonight." The caller replied. "Somewhere where we can be alone."

            "I can't tonight. I have a movie to watch."

            "And if you don't show up, you'll be one of the thousand people who will die on this night."

            "You…knew I was gonna watch 'A Night of a Thousand Deaths'?"

            "Mmhmmm." The caller replied. "You're gonna be a good girl and cooperate, won't you Tea?"

            "All right, I'll meet you wherever, whoever you are?"

            "Good. Abandoned warehouse at 8:00 sharp. Go alone." The line then went dead. Tea stood there, fear already taking over her.

            "Tea, what happened? Who was that?"

            Tea looked down seeing Yugi. "Yugi?" she whispered, her voice shook with fear. "Why didn't you go with the guys?"

            "I saw you freaking out and I got a bit worried." Yugi took Tea's hand, gazing at her.

            "Yugi.." Tea looked down at Yugi before glancing at her watch. 7:30.

            "What's wrong Tea?" Yugi looked up at his friend, worried. 

            Tea looked at Yugi before answering. "Tell everyone that I have to cancel my plans with them. Something came up."

            "Wait a minute…" Yugi tried to stop Tea but it was no use. "Let me go with you."

            "I'm sorry Yugi." Tea then ran off into the night.

            "What's up with Tea?" Yami's shadow appeared next to Yugi.

            "Well, ever since she got off the phone with someone, she started freaking out, like a ghost got her."

            "Hmmm…" Yami was in deep thought remembering what happened earlier that morning when someone called Tea's phone.

            8:00 had finally arrived as Tea made her way towards the warehouse. Walking in, she looked around in the darkness, no one in sight so far.

            "Where the hell is that bastard? It's already passed eight." Tea muttered under her breath. Suddenly, from the entrance, a figure appeared. Twirling her head around, she was unable to see who it was.

            "Show yourself you bastard." She yelled.

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa Tea." A familiar voice called out as the figure approached her. "Calm down. It's just me."

            "Bakura?" Tea was finally able to see him. "What are you doing here?

            "I usually go through the warehouse just to go home. What are you doing here?"

            "I don't know. Someone called my cell earlier. Whoever it was told me that if I didn't show, I'd be one of the thousand people dead in one night. Just like that movie 'A Night of a Thousand Deaths'."

            Bakura's eyes widened with surprise. "That's awful. Who would do such a thing?"

            "I don't know."

            "Hey wait a minute? Aren't you guys s'posed to watch that tonight?"

            "Yeah." She stopped as if she had realized something. "Wait a sec, how did you know what movie we were watching? You said you couldn't come because you were sick." She looked up at him.

            Bakura's lips curled into a twisted smirk, the same raspy voice escaping from his lips. "Is that so?"

            Tea's eyes widened with shock, fear, and surprise all mixed in one. "It was you?!?"

            His hand reached out to grip onto Tea's arm. She looked into the eyes of Bakura noticing the lifeless look in his eyes. She remembered the same look he had given her a few days ago. "That's why the pharaoh freak isn't worth it. He has no time to love anyone."

            "You're that yami that lives within Bakura huh?

            Yami Bakura held up his millennium ring, his grip on Tea's arm still firm. "Don't you get it Tea? Remember when Bakura told you that Yami wasn't worth it?"

            "You were the one that forced him to say that huh?" Tea glared at him. "Let go of me you freak!"

            "Is that so?" Yami Bakura smiled. "Perhaps you should ask Bakura yourself." The millennium ring shone as the Yami within Bakura disappeared.

            "Bakura…" Tea looked up at him. "Is it true on what that yami said?"

            "Look Tea." Bakura gazed at her for a long time. "Can't you see that I like you?"

            "I know you like me Bakura." Tea looked up at him. "You're one of my best friends since elementary."

            "No!" his face twitched, shaking her. "It's more than that. I don't only like you. I love you."

            "You do?" Tea just stood there shocked. "But Bakura, you know I already like yami."

            "If you stay with the pharaoh, you'll only destroy yourself. You like Yugi as a friend but you like Yami as a lover."

            "What about you?" Tea turned her gaze to him. "Don't you have a shadow hidden within your millennium ring?"

            "Keep my shadow out of this Tea." He glared at her. "I'm doing this because I don't wanna see you live in confusion on choosing between Yugi and Yami."

            "Bakura." Tea tried to push him away. "It's fine. Me and Yami think it would work out."

            "But has Yugi found out, Tea?" he then wrapped one arm around her waist covering her mouth with one hand. He started placing kisses on her hair, her cheek, licking her earlobe and neck lightly. "Remember Tea," his voice was like the one when he had called her. "You don't cooperate, well…you'll see."

            "What's happened to you Bakura?" Tea's voice came out muffled.

            "Me and my shadow are one. Our souls are one, entwined within a twisted, dark world." He then dragged her along as he made his way out of the warehouse through the back. "Come with me, my love Tea. I shall take you to your new home."

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	9. Against My Will

_~*Chapter 9: Against My Will*~_

"Tea…Tea wake up."

            "Huh?" Tea's eyes slowly opened, finding herself in a cold, dark room. There was a small window in the far corner of the room, which the sunlight shone little of its light. "Where am I? How did I get here?" She groaned, holding her head. "God, my head hurts."

            "Well, just say you're in one of the best rooms in all the house." Bakura smiled, settling down the tray before her, holding out a glass of water. "Eat. You'll need it."

            "What time is it?" asked Tea, drinking the glass of water.

            "7:30 silly." He smiled.

            Tea's eyes widened as he said that. "7:30?!? No way! I don't have a school uniform…" her words were cut off as soon as Bakura placed his finger on her lips.

            "You aren't going anywhere today, my sweet." His lips curled into a smirk. "You'll just stay home for a few days. See what a nice favor I'm doing for you."

            "Favor?!? Favor?!? Tea looked at Bakura, obviously bewildered. "Locking me in here like a prisoner…is that what you call a favor?"

            "Not exactly but anything to keep you from escaping." He fixed his shirt. "There's a bunch of things to keep you entertained. Magazines and the bathroom is over there." He then pointed to the door on the corner. "See how nice I am? Not treating you like a prisoner."

            "You said you loved me Bakura." Tea glared at him.

            "I do, really." Bakura whispered making his way up the stairs. "It's just…well…if Yami or Yugi find out about this, heh, I wouldn't know what to do anymore." He then placed a soft kiss on Tea's forehead. "I promise you, tonight will be very special. See you later." Bakura smiled at Tea before closing the basement door. Tea could hear the sound of the key locking. As soon as she thought he left, she tried opening the door but it was no use. The door wouldn't budge or open for it was locked tight. She also tried going through the window but it wouldn't budge either. Cold air surrounded the basement as Tea sat on the cold floor.

            "Bakura…" she whispered softly to herself. "What's happened to you? How…or why…did you and your yami become one?"

            It was close to 8:00 when Bakura finally arrived in the school.

            "Hey Bakura, my man, did you hear?"

            Bakura looked up seeing Joey, Tristan, and Yugi running towards him. "Heard what?"

            "School's gonna start late." Tristan beamed as he high-fived Joey. "Monorail had problems along the way and everyone knows most of the teachers used the monorail to go to this school."

            All Bakura did was just smile before looking down at Yugi, noticing that he'd been a bit down for quite some time. "Yugi? What's wrong?"

            "It's about Tea." Joey took over for Yugi. "Little Yugi's worried. She kinda ran off on us last night. You know, disappear? She's not in school today too, which is kinda odd. It's not like her to miss out on school."

            "Maybe she caught a cold." Suggested Tristan.

            "Maybe." Said Yugi. "But usually she would call one of us over to drop her homework off for her.

            "I know." Joey grinned, rubbing his hands together as if he had a plan. "Maybe she decided to drop the good girl act and play hookey."

            "C'mon Joey. Like that would actually happen." Tristan glanced at his best friend Joey, a bit dumbfounded.

            "Well…" Bakura started to say. "How about we stop by her house after school?"

            "Nah." Joey shook his hand in a disagreement gesture. "I can't. Gotta tutor my sister Serenity."

            "Well, how about if I tutor her instead?"

            "Can't. Serenity's got Li with her since they're both having trouble with history.

            "Aw man." Tristan pouted.

            "Well Yugi, I guess it's just you and me." Bakura looked down at his friend.

            "Yep. After school." Yugi forced a smile.

            "C'mon Yugi, don't be so down. Maybe Tea's sick with a cold. You'll never know.

            "Thanks Bakura." Yugi was finally happy. Suddenly, Bakura's cell phone started to ring. Reaching into his pocket, he answered his phone.

            "Hello?"

            "Hey Bakura. You wouldn't mind if I talk to Yugi for a moment would you?" it was just Yugi's Grandpa.

            "Uh sure…" he then handed his phone to Yugi. "Here Yugi. Your grandpa wants to talk to you.

            Yugi took the phone. "Hello?"

            "Yugi…" his grandfather spoke. "Come home immediately after school. It's about the millennium puzzle around your neck."

            "But grandpa, me and Bakura were going to visit Tea."

            "Now you know better than to diss your old man Yugi…." 

            "I wasn't dissing you grandpa."

            "Well, it wont take long. Trust me."

            "All right grandpa." He then handed back the phone to Bakura. "How about we just meet someplace else. Grandpa wants to have a little chat."

            "Sure…but where?"

            "Hmmm…." Yugi thought of this. "How about the bridge that leads to Tea's house?"

            "Sounds good. "Bakura nodded in agreement. "I'll be right here."

            "All right."

            "So what did you want to see me about grandpa?"

            "Follow me Yugi." Yugi's grandpa then led him to the basement. Switching on the light, there in the far corner laid a coffin. More of a mummy's tomb.

            "Grandpa?!?" Yugi's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you guys stole one of the tombs on your expeditions in Egypt.

            "Not exactly. We were told to investigate the tomb and somehow, I can't find its meaning. You remember Professor Hawkins?" Yugi nodded in reply before his grandpa continued. "Well, he came by this morning and it took him hours to figure out what those hieroglyphics mean. My god, we were shocked."

            "So what is it Grandpa? What does this have to do with my puzzle?"

            Yugi's grandpa cleared his throat. "Yugi, this is the pharaoh's tomb."

            Yugi's eyes widened within surprise and shock as his grandpa said this. "The…the pharaoh's tomb?"

            "Yep. It says here that it's a possibility that we could bring this mummy to life."

            "But how are we gonna do that? The pharaoh is bound to be skeleton by now."

            "Simple…we use your millennium puzzle."

            "The millennium puzzle? Well, it's worth a try." Yugi then took out his millennium puzzle while his grandpa opened the tomb. Both of them were surprised as they looked at the pharaoh's body. His body wasn't skeleton just rotted through wrapped and mummified bandages.

            "Oh well Yugi, go for it." Grandpa smiled. Yugi nodded, placing the millennium puzzle around the mummy's neck. Suddenly, a light shone from the puzzle for a moment, nearly blinding Yugi and his grandpa. Dark eyes opened gazing at the two.

            "Do you think it worked?" Yugi looked down at the body, the mummy before him. Time passes by as the mummy slowly sat up looking up at Yugi's grandpa before slowly turning his head towards Yugi. Slowly, the mummy's hand rose up, removing the bandages that covered his face. The pharaoh's face was actually Yami himself.

            "It really is you." Yugi tilted his head to the side, blinking with amazement."

            "Yes, it is me." The pharaoh replied unwrapping the remaining of the bandages. 

            "It works! It works! It works! It works!" Yugi's grandpa jumped up and down.

            "Oh grandpa, can we go now?"

            "Huh?" Yugi's grandpa stopped jumping looking at his grandson. "Uh…sure…you can go." He then looked up at Yami noticing that he wasn't wearing anything except for the millennium puzzle around his neck and a small loincloth around his waist. "Tell you friend to put on some clothes."

            "Hey, you made it."

            Bakura, as promised, waited by the bridge looking at Yugi.

            "Hey Bakura," Yugi smiled. "Hope you don't mind if I brought along a friend."

            "No problem. Depends on who's your friend...oh fuck…" his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Yami walking behind little Yugi. "Yugi, I thought…but…how…he…"

            "It's a long story." Said Yugi. "C'mon, let's go to Tea's house."

            "Why are we going to Tea's house?" asked Yami as they made their way on the path of the sidewalk.

            "Well," said Yugi. "Tea disappeared last night and she wasn't in school today which is kinda strange."

            "Tea." Yami whispered her name under his breath as they reached Tea's house. Yugi started knocking on Tea's door, calling out her name. No answer came about.

            "Where is she?" Yami's voice was filled with concern, peeking in one of the windows.

            "It must be because of that creep that has been calling Tea." Said Yugi.

            "Creep?!?" Both Bakura and Yami looked down at Yugi.

            "Well," Yugi's gaze went towards the ground. "It was last night when we were at the movies. Somebody called her cell phone and pretty soon, she started freaking out. When I asked her about it, she wouldn't tell me anything. All she just said was to tell everyone that she had to leave and just took off."

            "I remember a few days ago when some called Tea's cell phone. There was this eerie whisper on the other line telling me to stay away from Tea or else."

            Bakura, however, just stood there gazing at what seems to be nothing. He was silent for a long while, perhaps lost in his own thoughts. His twisted, dark thoughts maybe.

            "Hey Bakura?" a voice called out to him. He looked down at Yugi wondering what to say.

            "Oh…sorry Yugi." Bakura smiled nervously. "I guess I was lost in thought. I fear that maybe she got kidnapped?"

            "Kidnapped?" Yugi was shocked. "I don't think…"

            Yami, however, just cut off Yugi. "Bakura could be right Yugi. Suppose if her stalker managed to nab her."

            Yugi frowned gazing at the concrete steps below him. It was obvious in his eyes that he was worried about his friend, actually fearing the worst that could have possibly happened to her.

            "It's all right Yugi." Yami patted his hand on his head. "I'm worried about Tea too. Just try not to think the worst right now ok?"

            Yugi nodded, smiling weakly.

            "I have to get home." Bakura scratched his head, gazing at both Yami and Yugi. "You guys go tell Joey and Tristan and maybe even Serenity what's going on."

            "Good idea." Yami nodded, looking down at Yugi. "C'mon Yugi, let's meet up with the gang and tell them."

            Bakura watched the two look alikes that had run off. His lips curled into a twisted, cold smirk.

            _It's a sad world that those two dimwits don't really know what happened to Tea._ Bakura spoke in his head. He then walked down the steps heading home.

            "So, what did you two wanted to see us about?" asked Joey. Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Li, Yami, and Yugi gathered around the park later that afternoon.

            "Well," said Yugi. "I think Tea might've been kidnapped. Not only that it's unusual that Tea would bail out on the last minute but it's just that someone's been stalking her."

            Everyone started talking at once, shocked at the fact that Tea might've been kidnapped. Yugi took out his cell phone, only to notice his shoes were untied. 

            "Here Yami," Yugi handed Yami his phone. "Hold on to this for a sec."

            "Uh…sure." Yami took Yugi's cell.

            Meanwhile, Bakura slowly opened the basement door, making his way down the steps. His eyes kept its gaze on the lovely Tea, who was asleep, her body sprawled on the floor. Kneeling before her, he slowly nudged her, trying to wake her up. Finally, Tea's eyes opened slightly, looking up at Bakura.

            "Hey Tea." Bakura smiled, handing her a glass of water. She took it eagerly drinking it down at a fast pace.

            "Please Bakura," she begged, looking up at him, weakly sitting up on the cold floor. "Just let me go home all right? Seriously, I can't miss out on school everyday and…"

            Bakura placed a single finger on her lips before wrapping one arm around her waist, pulling her close. His eyes glanced at the wall before looking down at her. With a grin on his face, he stood up, pulling her up gently as well and pinned her to the wall.

            _God_ he thought to himself _She's so beautiful._ He then pressed her lips against hers, slowly slipping his tongue inside her mouth.

            _Oh my god._ Tea's eyes widened as Bakura kissed her. The kiss was demanding, a bit forceful, but at the same time, sweet, gentle. It was as if he needed her. To Tea's surprise, his kisses were nearly the same as Yami's. But Bakura was just her friend. She loved Yami.

            _I can't do this. _Tea cried in her mind. With her hands, she pushed away Bakura with all her might.

            "Bakura." Tea said softly. "I can't do this. You already know I love Yami. Can't you see that? I mean, I care about you too you know. You were one of my closest friends since elementary."

            Instead of feeling calm, Bakura's face started to twitch as he gazed at her. "You don't care how I feel don't you? You…you…you fuckin bitch!"

            "Bakura?!?" her eyes widened, shocked at what he just said. "What's happened to you? Tell me!! I demand to know right now. This isn't like you!!"

            "I'll tell you afterwards." He smirked, taking out his cell phone from his pocket, punching in a few numbers.

            "Hey Yugi, your phone's ringing."

            "Just answer it Yami. Probably Grandpa forgot to tell me something.

            Yami looked at him confusingly before answering the phone. "Hello?"

            "Ah Yami." The familiar, raspy whisper came about on the other line. "Looking for Tea?"

            "Oh shit." Yami recognized the voice. The rest of the gang looked up at Yami.

            "What is it?" asked Tristan.

            "It's Tea's stalker." Yami told him before going back to the phone. "Who are you? Where's Tea?"

            "She's somewhere." The caller replied.

            "Stop playing games with me. This isn't funny. I swear to god." Yami started to become more upset.

            "Yami!" a familiar voice cried out. "Help me!"

            "Tea?!?" Yami's voice was filled with shock.

            "Keep out of this Tea." Yami heard the person yell to her. Suddenly, he heard a loud slap and Tea groaning in pain.

            "Stop it!" Yami became furious. "Don't you dare hit her!"

            "Perhaps we should meet at your friend Bakura's house."

            "You leave Bakura out of this!"

            "Just do it. And come alone Yami. Don't bring anyone, especially that whelp Yugi."

            There was a long silence before Yami finally spoke. "All right."

            "Good." The caller said before the phone clicked. Yami gave Yugi his phone back.

            "Yo Yami?" Joey looked at Yami, concerned. "What happened?"

            "Tea was kidnapped. The stalker wants to meet with me."

            "We've got to go with you," said Li. "Tea's already in huge danger."

            "No," Yami answered quickly. "He only wants to see me." He then turned to Yugi. "He told me not to being you along as well."

            Yugi nodded. "Be careful Yami."

            "Don't worry. I'll get to the bottom of this." He then brushed off the dust that clunged onto his black top. Yugi lent him the only attire that could fit Yami perfectly which was the clothes he wore for the Battle City tournament. Turning around, he then made his way towards Bakura's house.

            "I'm sorry Tea." Bakura placed the ice pack on where he slapped her. "Truth is, I just can't control myself anymore. I'm not who I once was."

            "What's happened to you Bakura?" Tea's eyes were filled with tears, some streaking down her face. "What do you mean by two souls entwined in one?"

            Bakura stood up, making his way towards the stairs that lead to the door.

            "Tell me Bakura, damn it! You're making this hard enough." All was silent as Bakura just stood there, one foot rested on the first step.

            "I made a deal." He said softly.

            "A deal?!?" Tea was startled.

            "Bakura nodded in reply. "I made a deal with my yami, the shadow within me. If he helped me get you, our souls will finally become one. Say that he's somewhat taking over me."

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	10. A Huge Tip

_~*Chapter 10: A Huge Tip*~_

            Yugi reached Bakura's home, knocking on his door. The caller's voice remaining in his head, he became more pissed with each step he took.

            In no time, Bakura slowly opened the door, rubbing his eyes, as if he just woke up. "Oh…hey Yami. What are you doing here?" he then released a yawn.

            "There's this bastard that told me to come over to your house." Yami looked up at Bakura. "Something doesn't seem right. Why does he want to meet at your house?"

            Bakura let out a short laugh. _And after a thousand years, the pharaoh is still stupid _he thought to himself. He then shook his head looking down at Yami. "I'm worried about Tea too. Maybe the creep decided to tick you off. Why don't you check Yugi's cell phone. Maybe the number is there."

            I did look." Yami took out Yugi's phone from his pocket. "It's a ghost number. All the caller I.D said was unknown."

            "The guy's pretty smart." Bakura gazed at the ground, a small smirk curling his lips for a second before he frowned once more. "Perhaps a bit too smart."

            "I just can't believe it." Yami sighed sadly. "Why Tea? Is he after Tea or me?"

            "Don't worry Yami." Bakura looked up at his friend, tears in his eyes. "I'm sure we'll be able to find Tea. We just gotta keep looking for her. She's our friend."

            "Yeah…" Yugi smiled weakly as his friend patted him on the shoulder for comfort. "I should get going."

            "You should." Bakura replied. "I need some sleep."

            "Sorry if I woke you up." Yami laughed before turning to leave. As he left, Bakura closed the door, wiping away his tears, laughing to himself. His eyes glanced at the basement door.

            "You remember our deal, don't you Bakura?" a dark voice called inside his head. 

            "I do." Bakura replied gazing at what it seems to be nothing. "I'm keeping up my end of the bargain, don't you think?"

            The weeks pass by and there was never a word or sign of Tea.

            "Man, I never seen Yugi like this before." Tristan whispered as he and Joey stood at the doorway, gazing at their friend Yugi who sat by himself on a desk way in the back of the room, his head resting on the surface. Ever since Tea's disappearance, Yugi suddenly became withdrawn and silent.

            "Better if we just leave him alone for a while." said Joey. "How do you think Yami's holding up?"

            "Yami ain't doin' so well." replied Tristan, sighing, leaning against the wall. "Poor Yami, he's loved Tea so much. I've never seen Yugi or Yami like this. This isn't good."

            "He wouldn't talk to anybody. Not even to his grandpa or Yami himself." Joey whispered.

            "Hey," Tristan gave a weak laugh. "Remember when we were at elementary and we dared Yugi to kiss Tea?"

            "I remember that." Joey gave a small grin. "And now, it just doesn't seem the same anymore. With Tea gone and two look alikes gone to depression land."

            "I hope Yami does something with the creep that got Tea." Tristan's fists clenched and balled up.

            Yugi sat on his desk, lost within his own thoughts. He couldn't believe that Tea hadn't come back. From that day on, he grew more worried. The beeping sound of his cell phone startled him so badly. Taking out his phone, pushing a few buttons, a message appeared.

            _I know where Tea is. To find out more, meet at the highway bridge at 6. And no Yugi, you can't come. It's for that pharaoh dude. _It read.

            There was a phone number on the bottom but that's pretty much it. No name of who sent it. Yugi didn't recognize the phone number nor did he bother dialing it. He rested his head back on his desk going back into his own thoughts.

            6:00 shows up quickly. Yami sat on the railing looking into his own reflection in the water. Somehow, ever since that horrible, twisted day, he felt empty. He felt like he was missing something. Never in his life had he experienced love. All he did back in those days were rule his kingdom and play duel monsters.

            "Excellent, you've arrived Yami." A familiar voiced called out. Whirling his head around, three shadow figures appeared. Within moments, Yami recognized all three of them.

            "Mokuba? Kaiba? Malik? You guys were the ones that called Yugi's cell?"

            "Aren't you and Yugi s'posed to be in one body?" Mokuba tilted his head to the side in confusion.

            "It's a long story." said Yami.

            "So make it short and simple." Malik sneered, cracking his knuckles as if he was ready to kick some ass.

            "All right, all right." Yami glared at Malik. "Somehow, Yugi's grandpa found my tomb and with Yugi's millennium puzzle, I'm brought back to life."

            "That's all bullshit." Kaiba muttered.

            "Shutup Seto." Mokuba looked up at his older brother.

            "You don't have to believe, Kaiba." said Yami. "So, you three know what happened to Tea?"

            "The truth is scary Yami." Mokuba gazed at Yami speaking in monotone. "You might know more than you've bargained for." He then took out his bag, opening it. He then took out two vials. One was filled with a bluish-purple liquid. The second vial was filled with a pink liquid.

            "What the hell are those?" Yami looked at the two vials that Mokuba held.

            "Just something Bakura wanted." Malik grinned.

            Yami's eyes widened. "Bakura?"

            Malik nodded. "Poor Bakura. He didn't seem like himself anymore. It's as if that shadow in his millennium ring got the best of him.

            "Well," Mokuba started to say. "This vial," he held up the vial with the blue liquid. "Is used to put anyone to sleep. And this one," he then held up the vial containing the pink liquid. "This one causes the victim to hallucinate, causing them to see their somewhat true desires. This contains ecstasy and is now one of the most powerful drugs created."

            "This has ecstasy?" Yami examined the pink liquid. "That means that this could kill her."

            "Eventually," Kaiba crossed his arms across his chest. "The drugs do wear off. Unfortunately, the victim experiences trauma for the first few hours."

            "You guys were selling poison to Bakura?!?" Yami gazed at the three.

            "Hey," Malik glared at Yami. "He's the one who came to us. Jeez."

            "How does it work?" Yami's voice had a hint of desperation. "Is there any cure? Any antidote?"

            "Usually, the drug's injected into the veins." said Mokuba placing the two vials back in his bag. "I'm still trying to create an antidote for both of the drugs but I doubt it would be anytime soon. The drugs we gave Bakura don't really kill its victim physically. It just creates serious trauma."

            "Yep," Kaiba grinned, elbowing Mokuba to the head. "My brother is a genius when it comes to drugs and poison." A soft laugh escaped his lips.

            "How much did Bakura pay you guys?" Yami's fists clenched, gazing into the water below.

            "$125 for both the sleeping and ecstasy." Malik answered. "Tell me Yami, what's Bakura's favorite subject in school?"

            "That's easy." Yami answered. "Chemistry…oh shit." He finally realized what Bakura could have used those drugs for but not knowing why.

            "Exactly." said Malik.

            "You say you know where Tea is." Yami gazed at the three. "Where is she?"

            "That's easy," said Kaiba, his gaze bored into his not knowing why did he bother helping his enemy. "She's with Bakura. And if I were you, which I'm glad I'm not, I'd hurry. Don't wanna see Tea going nuts and land herself in the mad home now do you?"

_~So now Yugi has found out where Tea has been all this time. Whoa…what do you think is gonna happen now? How is Yami gonna deal with the now twisted Bakura with his soul and his yami combined? Suggestions and comments welcome. Flames will be tossed with water unless if you're burning something. *~_


	11. Confrontation

~*Author's Note: Just to let you guys know about Bakura, he's no longer the good guy. He's the evil dude now since his dark side took over. No, I'm not gonna rename him as 'Yami Bakura'. I'm just gonna stick with Bakura. Hope you guys won't get confused*~

_~*Chapter 11: Confrontation*~_

            Never had Yami ran faster before in his life. Oh, how things seemed to have gone so fast. Not only the one he had loved had been tortured but he had been betrayed by his own friend.

            "I can't believe it." he said to himself as he made his way towards his friend's house. In a matter of time, he finally reached Bakura's house, more pissed than he ever was to a friend before.

            "That bastard." he growled, pounding on the heavy wooden door. Unfortunately, no one answered the door. He then twisted the doorknob, which to his surprise, it opened easily. He then slipped inside the house, closing the door behind him gently. His eyes darted around the home wondering where Tea could be. He just stood there, thinking of where a twisted man would take his victim. Suddenly, his eyes darted to the basement door. He's seen it before in one of the movies he watched with Yugi not too long ago. He then made his way to the basement door, twisting the knob, only to find the door locked.

            "Tea?!?" Yami called out, pounding on the basement door. "Tea? You in there?" He tried to yank the door open but it wouldn't budge. "I'll get you out of here, I promise."

            "It's very rude to enter one's home without knocking, don't you think?" a raspy voice called out from the living room. Turning around, he glared at his once so-called friend Bakura, who just stood in the middle of the living room.

            "Bakura how could you?!?" Yami gazed at his friend. "Why would you do this to your own friend?"

            "I have my own reasons little Yami." Bakura's lifeless gazed upon Yami.

            "So what are these reasons you speak of?" Yami slowly approached Bakura.

            "You wouldn't understand, damn it!" Bakura glared at Yami.

            "You're that damn dark side that lives inside Bakura's millennium ring huh?"

            "Not exactly." Bakura smirked. "We made a deal."

            Yami's eyes widened. "A deal?"

            "You don't get it do you Yami?" Bakura just stood there, his eyes returned to its normal self. "I fell in love with Tea. But when I found out she fell in love with you and you loved her back, it made me sick to my stomach. What does she see in you is what I don't know. So I've made a deal with my dark side. He helps me get Tea, I let him somewhat take over my soul. Is that simple."

            "You've turned yourself into a twisted soul. You need help." Yami took Bakura's hand. "I've met that guy before and trust me Bakura, he isn't the type of person to mess with. Now, why don't we just get Tea out of the basement." As Yami moved closer to Bakura, Bakura snatched Yami's hand. His grip was like a vice, causing a great deal of pain.

            "Poor Yami." Bakura's gaze settled upon him, his millennium ring shone as he changed to his dark side. As his transformation was complete, the millennium ring slowly slid off his neck. "You see, it's all easy. I keep Tea, I get rid of you and no one has to know about it. We'd all be happy in the end as you rest in peace back in your tomb."

            "You've gone crazy Bakura." Yami gazed at the dark side of Bakura.

            "Crazy huh?" he then shoved Yami as hard as he could, sending him straight to the wall. Yami's back slammed right into the wall with a loud thud.

            "Okay Bakura," Yami glared at his somewhat long time friend. "It seems you've gone too far."

            "Oh? And what are you gonna do about it Yami?" Bakura sneered. "Gonna challenge me into a game of duel monsters?"

            "No," Yami slowly made his way to his feet. "But I can do this." he then leaped towards Bakura, tackling him down onto the floor. In a matter of seconds, the two tried to force each other into a pin. Bakura pined Yami, punching him on the stomach and the face.

            In return, Yami grabbed Bakura by the neck, choking him. He then kneed Bakura in the gut. Bakura collapsed onto the ground the instant Yami released his grip, gasping for air. The two men were knocked out for the moment before sitting up, glaring at each other.

            "You're going down Yami." Bakura slowly got up making his way towards Yami. Being able to see in time, Yami grabbed Bakura's ankle, which caused him to trip and fall over, landing on his stomach. Bakura started to get up but he felt a foot pressing onto his head.

            "Do you give?" Yami's eyes bore into Bakura's.

            Bakura's lips curled into a smirk, only to reply. "How about letting me face you so I could tell you straight up."

            "Sounds fair enough." Yami released his foot just to let Bakura shift his body so he could lay on his back. The second he was on his back, Yami placed his foot on Bakura's stomach.

            "You don't get it do you Yami." Bakura started laughing.

            "What's so funny?" Yami continued looking down at his friend.

            "It's an opening."

            "Opening?" Yami looked at him bewildered.

            "Yeah you asshole." Bakura grinned, slowly lifting his leg up. With a swift kick, he struck Yami with a low blow.

            "Ow! Oh shit! That's cheating you son of a bitch." Yami snarled, stumbling backwards holding onto his crotch. Bakura slowly got up, watching Yami hopping mad before falling to the ground.

            Bakura smirked as he made his way towards Yami, kicking him on the stomach. "Aw, what's a matter Yami? Did that hurt?" 

            Yami slowly got up, glaring at Bakura. "So that's how you play? Dirty? Well…" he then shoved Bakura onto the hallway, pinning him onto the wall. "Where is she?" he started to shake Bakura with all his strength. "Where's Tea, damn it? You've got to open your eyes Bakura. That shadow's controlling you. And if that keeps happening, you're…you're…"

            That smirk never left Bakura's face as he slowly reached into his pocket, taking out a skinny pocket. "You mean you're dead, huh Yami?" And at that, Yami felt a sharp pain through his stomach. Bakura just stood there, watching Yami falling to his knees, holding his stomach, noticing the dark red liquid on his hand. Instantly, he knew that was his own blood that dripped down.

            "Oh shit…" Yami gazed at his blood before gazing at Bakura. Wordlessly, Bakura picked up Yami, shoving him down the steps, watching him land with a thud, knocked out as he landed on the cold floor.

            Taking out a small vial with pink liquid and a syringe, Bakura slowly made his way down the steps. "Now Yami, this is gonna hurt for a second but it'll be all right. Trust me." He knelt beside Yami, filling up the syringe with the liquid. "Pretty soon, you'll be able to see things you truly desire. You'll enjoy it Yami, you'll see." The tip of the needle was just centimeters away from Yami's veins until a gunshot broke out. Pissed off, Bakura whirled his head to the doorway, catching a glimpse of a small figure holding a gun. Another gunshot broke out as the bullet struck him in the arm, then the shoulder. He cried out in pain, holding his left shoulder.

            Soon, a few people dressed in white rushed in, putting Bakura on the stretcher.

            "Hey Bakura," one of them called out. "You're gonna be all right."

            "Can you hear me kid?" another had asked. Bakura didn't answer as he just laid there.

            "Go easy on him you guys." said Mokuba, helping Yami to his feet. "He has some very emotional problems."

            "Bakura…" Yami called out weakly. "Just tell me why."

            Bakura's eyes locked in on Yami's for a long time. Finally, he answered in a soft voice, as if he was back to his normal self. "Yami, just tell Tea I love her. That's all I ask." he smiled weakly as the paramedics finally wheeled him away.

            "Hey." One of the paramedics called out. "What about this young girl? Should we put her in the stretcher too?"

            "No need to." Mokuba simply answered. "I'll take care of her."

            "You?" the paramedic looked down at Mokuba. "What do you know about being a doctor? No offense kid, just leave this to the professionals."

            "Hey you." Kaiba appeared right in front of the paramedic, grabbing him by the shirt. "Nobody, and I mean nobody messes with my little brother. If they do, they will have to answer to me first. If my brother says he can take care of the girl, then let him do his damn job!" Kaiba's eyes glared into the paramedic. "Got it?"

            "All right, all right Mr. Kaiba. Whatever you say." He then left the basement.

            With a syringe in hand and a vial filled with a strange yellow orange liquid, he then injected the drug into Tea's arm. Kaiba and Malik looked on before Kaiba settled his gaze on Yami.

            "You should really watch who your friends are Yami." Kaiba's eyes seemed to bore into Yami's. "Otherwise you would've been killed."

            "Ok, she should be able to wake up in an hour," Mokuba stood up looking down at Tea. "Or maybe half an hour, depending on the time needed for the antidote to settle in."

            "C'mon Mokuba." Kaiba and Malik made their way up the stairs.

            "Wait." Mokuba pleaded.

            "Now!" Kaiba snapped, not wanting to stay another minute in the same room with Yami.

            Mokuba looked up at Yami. "She'll be okay. I promise. The after effects will occur."

            "Mokuba, c'mon." Kaiba looked down from the doorway.

            "Coming!" Mokuba called back. "Well Yami, I guess I'll see you around. Stay with her till she wakes up." he then ran atop the basement stairs, trying to catch up with his brother and Malik.

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	12. Farewell To The Once Loved

__

~*Chapter 12: Farewell to the Once loved*~

One year later…

"Hey check this out you guys." said Tea.

Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Tea, and Yami gathered around looking at the poster on the classroom wall.

"Hmm…" Joey read the kanji on the poster. "It says 4th year dance…uh…" he scratched his head trying to figure out the last kanji. "What's this last one?"

"Oh Joey you dumb nut." Tea looked at Joey, leaning against Yami. "Haven't you learned anything from Fujiwara-sensei's class?"

"Yeah," Tristan laughed. "That's probably why you flunked his last kanji exam."

"Oh jeez." Tea looked at the kanji character for a moment. "That's the kanji for _yoru_ which means night."

"Ah, dance night." Joey grinned. "No wonder. That's what Yohko was talking about yesterday."

"Yohko?" Tristan looked at his best friend. "Is she the one with the twin sister Yuko?"

"Yep." said Joey. "She asked me and what could I say? I'm a ladies' man."

"Aw man." Tristan frowned. "Well, at least there's Yuko…"

"Forget it." Joey cut him off. "She's goin with someone."

"Crap!" Hey, I bet Serenity…"

"Serenity and Li are still together Tristan." Joey looked at Tristan strangely. "Got anymore brilliant suggestions Sherlock?"

"Well…" Tristan started to think. He looked down at Yugi before placing an elbow on his head. "I'm not alone. Me and Yugi don't have any dates for the dance."

"Um…Tristan?" Yugi started to say.

Joey started to laugh. "Heh, Tristan. No hard feelings but even little Yugi's got a date."

"Huh?" Tristan looked up. "With who?"

"Yuko." Yugi answered, smiling.

"Aw crap." said Tristan. His friends started to laugh.

The night of the dance had arrived. Every couple was there. There were snacks, drinks, and dancing all packed in the school gym. Lights were everywhere, the music blared from the speakers.

"Well," Yami looked around at the huge crowd. "It's like all of the 4th year students came to the dance."

"I know." said Tea looking at the crowd. "It's hard to tell where everyone else is." Suddenly, a slow melody came about the speakers. Most of the couples stepped to the side while the very few stayed on the dance floor.

"Care to dance? Yami looked down at Tea.

"Huh?" Tea slowly looked up at Yami for a moment. "Sure. Ok?" the two then made their way to the dance floor hand in hand. Tea wrapped her arms around Yami's neck while Yami pulled her close, adoring her white strapless dress that flowed down to her knees for a moment. Tea's eyes closed as she listened to the words, suddenly realizing that they seemed to be how Bakura felt about her.

__

If you're not the one, 

Then why does my soul feel glad today? 

If you're not the one, 

Then why does my hand fit yours this way? 

If you are not mine, 

Then why does your heart return my call? 

If you are not mine, 

Would I have the strength to stand at all? 

I never know what the future brings, 

But I know you're here with me now. 

We'll make it through, 

And I hope you are the one I share my life with. 

I don't want to run away. 

But I can't take it, I don't understand. 

If I'm not made for you then why 

Does my heart tell me that I am? 

Is there any way that I can stay 

In your arms? 

If I don't need you, 

Then why am I crying on my bed? 

If I don't need you, 

Then why does your name resound in my head? 

If you're not for me, 

Then why does this distance maim my life? 

If you're not for me, 

Then why do I dream of you as my wife? 

I don't know why it's so far away, 

But I know that this much is true: 

We'll make it through, 

And I hope you are the one I share my life with. 

And I wish that you could be the one I die with. 

And I pray that you're the one I build my home with. 

I hope I love you all my life.

I don't want to run away. 

But I can't take it, I don't understand. 

If I'm not made for you then why 

Does my heart tell me that I am? 

Is there any way that I can stay 

In your arms? 

Because I miss you. 

Body and soul so strong 

That it takes my breath away. 

And I breathe you 

Into my heart 

And I pray for the strength to stand today. 

Cuz I love you. 

Whether it's wrong or right 

And though I can't be with you tonight, 

You know my heart is by your side. 

I don't want to run away. 

But I can't take it, I don't understand. 

If I'm not made for you then why 

Does my heart tell me that I am? 

Is there any way that I can stay 

In your arms? 

Yami looked down at Tea, noticing that she was unusually silent. "What's wrong?" The song had ended as they got off the dance floor. In seconds, a rave music blared from the speakers, as everyone got their freak on with their dates.

"Well…you know the song that they were playing. It kinda brought me back memories of Bakura. And after what you told me on what Bakura said…I felt a bit guilty for hurting him."

Yami nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Could we leave. I kinda have to talk to bakura. You wouldn't mind coming along would you?"

"Not at all." he replied. "Change into casual clothing though."

Tea nodded tossing him the keys before heading towards the bathroom. "Just meet me in the car."

Thirty minutes pass by as Yami sat in the passenger seat, patiently waiting for tea. Memories of that day one year ago came back to him. Not only he was almost killed but Bakura nearly killed Tea out of madness and jealousy. His own friend had been sent to the psychiatric ward, or the asylum, not too far off from town. He never came back to school and has never been seen since. Some thought he moved to another school. Not even the gang knew about it. He wondered how Bakura is now.

Tea finally emerged from the parking lot wearing jeans and a tan, sleeveless top. Getting into the driver's seat, she started the ignition driving off in silence. Ten minutes later, they finally arrived at the ward. Both of them got out of the car going inside the building.

"Should I…you know? Let you go?" asked Yami.

Tea nodded. "This is a bit personal. I just…well..you know."

"I understand." said Yami. "I'll be waiting in the lobby." he then sat on one of the chairs watching Tea making her way toward's the reception desk.

"Can I help you young lady?" the receptionist who seemed to be in her mid-twenties looked down at Tea.

"Yeah, I'm here to visit my brother Bakura." Tea replied, doubting they would let any friends visit the patients.

The receptionist took out a slip of paper, jotting something down before handing it to Tea. "Fifth floor, room 509."

Tea took the slip of paper, making her way to the elevator. Once she got in, she pushed the "5" button, watching the doors close. She was nervous. It had been a year to this date. She remembered what had happened as if it was yesterday. Finally, she reached the fifth floor, stepping out of the elevator and walking down the halls trying to find the room 509. Somehow, she managed to find it as she peeked inside the small window on the door, noticing the room was dark except for the small window high on the wall that casted some light from the moon. It was hard to tell whether or not he was sleeping.

"Could I help you little girl?" a voice called out. Turning around, she saw another doctor, this time much older.

"Yes, I'm just here to visit my brother."

"Well, you know visiting hours are over." said the doctor.

"But that lady downstairs didn't say that."

"What?" the doctor looked at her strangely. "She's just new. Damn woman, cant remember the visiting hours. I better have a talk with her." he then took out a set of keys from his pockets unlocking the door, switching on the light. "As for you, I'll let you off just this once. One hour, that's all I'm gonna give you."

"Okay, thanks." she smiled nervously, stepping inside the room. The doctor closed the door behind him, walking off. Placing her purse down, she slowly made her way to Bakura sitting in front of him. Lifting some of his hair off of his face, she was surprised to see him awake.

"What made you come here?" he looked up at Tea for a while, his eyes seem childlike, sitting there in a straight-jacket.

"Bakura, I've wanted to apologize for what I've done. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just…when you told me you've loved me, I didn't know what to do…or say. It's like trying to choose between you and Yami. I still love Yami, we've been going out for quite a while now. If I were to like you more as a friend, I don't think it would last long. C'mon Bakura, you've got to understand. I like you as a friend…"

"You don't have to feel guilty." he said softly. "You seem to have carried on that guilt for quite a long time." his face showed no emotion but his voice told all.

"But I can't help it. I told Yami about it but I couldn't express my feelings till now."

"I have felt everlasting guilt ever since that day. I have loved you so much, I would do anything just to get you…be with you. Even letting my dark side take over me. I have a guilt that I'll be carrying with me throughout life. But for you, the pain will go away. Yami will help you…take care of you."

"How long do they plan to keep you here?"

"I'm not so sure. I know for perhaps a year at most. So I guess I'll be missing graduation."

Tea's eyes slowly filled with tears. Bakura slowly got up, irritated by the light and made his way towards the light switch, using his chin to darken the room. He then came back to Tea noticing her tears. "What's wrong?"

"I know that once I leave, I'll never see you again." with a finger, she tried to wipe away her tears.

"You have Yami…" said Bakura.

"It's not that." said Tea.

"Then what is it?" he looked down at Tea seeing her tears becoming worse. Unable to take it anymore, Tea wrapped her arms around him, sobbing softly on his shoulder. He could feel her tears seep through his straight jacket. How he wished he could break free from his straight jacket just to hold her, comfort her, hoping as friend that he could take away the pain he caused her. But he knew he couldn't do it. Not even Tea's parents could as they had died in a plane crash when she was a child. The one person he knew that could take Tea's pain away was Yami himself. At that point, he decided to finally let go of his feelings for her after the night was over. Leaning against the padded wall, he looked down at Tea, whispering softly. "If only I could hold you…" And at then, Tea pulled her friend close, sitting him on her lap, sobbing uncontrollably, being luck it wasn't loud enough for the doctors to hear. His head rested on Tea's shoulder, feeling her arms still wrapped around his waist.

"Shhh…" he whispered in her ear, stretching his legs out. "It'll be all right. It's ok. You have Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, and even Yami. They'll get you through this. Everything will be okay."

"It just won't be the same anymore. You and Serenity were my closest friends since preschool."

"It's not gonna be forever. I'll be released someday, go live life, and all of us will be together again someday." he gazed at her tears, wanting to wipe them away but the straight jacket held him. An idea came about Bakura's mind as he leaned forward, licking away her tears. She looked up at him, as well as he, lost in each other's gaze for a moment, before Tea looked away, slowly sitting up on both of her knees. Closing her eyes, she then leaned towards Bakura, kissing him softly on his lips, pressing her lips gently against his. 

Bakura, however, was quite surprised at first but he too kissed her back. A kiss of love? To seal off the past? Or perhaps just to say a sad goodbye? They held onto each other for a few minutes before the kiss finally ended. He then leaned towards her ear, whispering for the first and last time. "I love you Tea, never forget that."

Tea nodded. The door opened, the doctor peeking in. "Miss, time's up."

"Just a sec." said Tea. The doctor nodded leaving the two alone. She picked up her purse making her way to the door but stopped, looking backing at Bakura. "Goodbye Bakura." Tea called out softly, trying to hold back her tears.

Bakura nodded. "Bye Tea." he then watched her leave. "Until then…" he whispered to himself.

Pushing the down button, Tea waited for the elevator door to open. She was still wretched with sadness, the sweet kiss Bakura had given remained on her lips. The elevator door finally opened as she stepped inside, pressing the lobby button. Finally, as she reached the lobby floor, she saw Yami still sitting there, reading a magazine. Her head gazed at the ground unable to hold back her tears any more as she just stood there.

"Tea?" Yami looked up seeing Tea, his eyes widened as he saw her, distraught. He got up, making his way towards her, holding her in his arms. "It'll be okay Tea." he whispered, resting her head against hers. "It'll be all right. Let's go home."

__

~*To Be Continued. Yep, there's a continuation you better hope you'd read.*~


	13. Going Our Seperate Ways

_~*Chapter 13: Going Our Separate Ways*~_

            "So…what school are you guys going to?"

            It was summer time. They just graduated and had the ceremony a few nights ago. The gang gathered together in the park late that afternoon.

            "Well me," Joey held up the letter of acceptance in his hand.  "I got accepted to Kyoto University."

            "Hey, that's not too bad." Tristan grinned holding up his envelope. "I got accepted at Miyagi Technical Institute in Nagoya." he then glanced up at Serenity and Li. "What school did you guys get accepted to?"

            "Both of us got accepted to Northland Academy in Tokyo." Serenity smiled. "Did you guys hear? Bakura got accepted to Tokyo University?"

            "What?" Joey and Tristan looked shocked. "That dude hasn't been in school for a year."

            "Hey," Yugi smiled. "That's the school I'm going to." He then looked up at Yami. Where'd you get accepted?"

            "Me?" Yami looked up. "Well, I'm going to Hyoko University in Osaka."

            "Osaka?" Serenity glanced up at Yami. "That's where me and Joey were born."

            "Hey," Yami smiled. "Why don't you and Li come with me so you can show me around." The three started to laugh before Yami glanced at Tea noticing that she was silent the whole time. "Tea? You ok?"

            "Huh?" Tea suddenly looked up. "I'm fine. Just fine."

            "C'mon Tea." Joey looked at his friend Tea. "We've all known each other for so long, it's so easy to tell who's screwed."

            Tea remained in her silence for a long moment before finally standing up. "It's nothing, really." She then walked away.

            "What's wrong with her?" Tristan wondered as they watched Tea walking away.

            "Hey Serenity," Joey looked at his sister. "I know Tea told you something so spill it."

            "Well…" Serenity hesitated. "Tea called me last week and I was surprised she got the letter so early but she made me promise not to tell anyone, especially Yami."

            Yami's eyes widened, surprised that Tea kept something from him.

            "Anyway," Serenity continued. "She got accepted to University of Minnesota in America."

            "Say what?" Joey was taken back.

            "No way!" Tristan was shocked.

            "Kinda hard to believe." said Yugi, glancing up at Yami, noticing a mixture of shock and solemn on his face. 

            "Unlike us," said Serenity. "She's catching the plane early. She told me she planned to move there, rent out an apartment and stuff."

            "Whoa." said Tristan.

            "When is she leaving?" asked Joey.

            "Saturday. This Saturday." Serenity said solemnly. "She plans to work a summer job there to earn some money for the apartment and books, tuition fee and other stuff."

            Joey looked up at Yami for a long time. "What's gonna happen to Tea and Yami?"

            Meanwhile, Tea was still packing her clothes and other things inside her luggage. Piles of boxes were stacked against the wall. There were some bigger boxes for her TV and other things.

            Sighing sadly, she sat on her bedroom floor, reading her letter from America.

            _To Miss Tea,_

_We are happy to announce that you have been accepted to the fine, prestigious schooling of University of Minnesota. Costs for each year is $18,946. However, due to the need of financial aid and the scholarship received upon graduation, you tuition per year will be $9,473. Orientation for international students will be on August 25th. Registration will be August 17. Payment due the first day of classes (September 5)._

_Congratulations,_

Don Dong-Do

President Dean USM (America)

Tea's lips curled to a frown as she read the letter. Not only will she leave behind her past but her friends and Yami as well. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she knew what was going through his mind once he found out. Suddenly, a soft knock came about the door. Tea rushed down the stairs opening the door only to see the men she hired to help move her stuff and ship it to America.

"Most of the boxes are upstairs and please be careful with the furniture." she said softly.

"Thank you madam." One of the guys grinned. "We'll take care of it."

Yami sat on the bridge railing, gazing into his reflection in the water. Tomorrow was the day Tea will finally leave. A lot had run through his mind as he thought they would always be together. Love, as he now realized, was such a complicated thing. After only two years, they would be millions of miles apart. All of his other friends will be all over Japan while she's in another country.

"How are you holding up Yami?" Yugi's voice called out. Yami didn't look up as he continued to gaze in the water.

"It feels like your own world has shattered. I can't force her to stay or follow her."

Yugi nodded slowly. "Have you loved Tea that much?" Yami nodded silently before Yugi spoke once more. "Why not get her something to show her you care?"

Yami's head suddenly jerked up. "Yugi, ask your grandpa if you could borrow a hundred dollars. I think I know what to get her." Yugi nodded, running off to the game store where his grandpa works.

Saturday night rolled by quickly as Tea finally checked in her luggage and get through security. Looking at the flight schedule, her flight leaves at 10:30, the boarding was 10. Glancing at her watch, it was already 9:30. There was a pack of people sitting by the boarding gate. Tea managed to find a spot where it was empty and quiet for now, gazing out at the window at the night sky.

"Yo Tea!" Joey's voice startled her. Turning around, she saw Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Serenity, and Li. "Don't wanna leave without saying goodbye do you?"

Tea smiled. "I'm so glad you guys came. I was getting kinda lonely."

"You got our addresses?" Serenity looked up at Tea.

"Yeah," she replied. "Send me letters from time to time." She then looked around. "Hey, where's Yami?"

"I don't know," said Yugi. "None of us had seen him these past few days."

"Oh?" Tea frowned, gazing at the ground.

"Jeez that bimbo Yami," Tristan muttered. "Didn't bother showing up to watch his girlfriend leave."

"Well," Yugi hugged Tea. "We've got to get going." Tea hugged him back.

"Thanks Yugi. I'll miss you." She then looked up at all the others. "I'll miss you all. And Yugi, give Bakura my address when you get back to school."

"Will do." Yugi saluted.

One by one, all of Tea's friends started hugging her. Joey was the first one. "Hey bring me back some souvenirs." He grinned.

Next was Tristan, who didn't really say anything. Then it was Li who did nothing except take Tea's hand kissing it gently. 

Last was Serenity who practically leaped on her friend. "Oh Tea, I can't believe this is happening."

"Neither can I." said Tea, holding her best friend tightly before they finally broke away.

"Bye Tea." They all said, slowly leaving the terminal. For a moment, she felt happy but sadness came over. Yami didn't show up. Glancing at her watch, it was already 9:45. Fifteen minutes left. Sadly, she had doubt he would show up. Settling her bag and luggage in front of her, she took a look at the plane parked right next to the gate.

Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. A deep, soft voice whispered in her ear. "Is it too late?"

Turning around, Tea's heard started to beat rapidly as she came face to face with Yami who stood a few inches taller than her. "I thought you wouldn't show up."

"It's all right." he smiled, holding Tea's left hand in his. "There's something I want to ask. I know it's a little too early and perhaps a bit too late but…" he then knelt before Tea, taking her right hand in his while his other hand reached into his pocket, taking out a small blue box. Opening it, he revealed a silver ring with a blue heart that served as a jewel. "Will you marry me?"

Tea's eyes widened in shock and surprise only able to utter. "Oh my God." She stood in silence gazing at Yami for a moment, a small smile played her lips. "Yami…of course I'll marry you."

Smiling, Yami took her ring finger, slipping the ring on. Tea gazed at the ring before gazing down at Yami.

"This way, you'll remember me," he looked down at her, running his fingers through her hair. "And know that I'll always love you." he then felt Tea's arms wrapped around him. Yami pulled her close, placing his hand behind her head, rubbing it gently to comfort her.

"I love you." was all she could whisper, her head buried in his chest.

"I love you too Tea." Yami whispered. Lifting her chin up, he frowned as he noticed her tears. Cupping her face with his hand, he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Goodbyes aren't forever. One day, when you don't expect it, we'll meet again somewhere. You'll never know." Closing his eyes, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers, wrapped in each other's embrace. As Tea kissed back, they both seemed to be trapped in another world of their own, not caring if anyone else saw them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice from the loudspeaker called out. "Northwest Airlines, flight 2721, to St. Paul, Minnesota, America, is now boarding. Once again, Northwest Airlines, flight 2721, to St. Paul, Minnesota, America, is now boarding in gate seven."

Yami held Tea for a minute or so before finally letting her go, gazing into her own eyes. "Ready to go?"

Tea nodded slowly as she got her bag and luggage. The two walked to the line hand in hand but Yami stood by the terminal doorway, watching Tea making her way to the ticket manager, giving him her ticket. As she entered the boarding gate, she stopped, looking back at Yami, who looked back at her. She then smiled, waving a final goodbye.

Yami smiled, glad to see Tea smile once more as he too waved back.

Tea took a last look of the one she loved before turning around heading for her plane, disappearing out of Yami's sight.

Slowly, Yami left the terminal, making his way out of the airport with a heavy heart. He walked and walked until he finally reached the bridge that he always hung out at. His head tilted up to the night sky, gazing at the full moon and stars. Suddenly, a plane slowly passes by as he notices that that's the plane Tea's on.

"Till we meet again, my love Tea." He whispered, tossing a red rose into the water.

_~*The End? Read the note in the next chapter to continue on ^_^*~_


	14. Mysterious Stranger

(Warning: Some very "fuzzy" feelings) The Mysterious Stranger 

_Four years later…St. Paul Minnesota_

"So Tea," her friend Kayla walked with her to the famous Mall of America. "What you getting for your friends this Christmas?" they looked up at the snow.

"Hmm…" Tea thought for a moment. "I'm gonna get Akiko that new cd she always wanted. For Sakura, I'll just get her that top she always wanted but couldn't afford. And maybe I'll get something for Michael and C.J"

A grin curled Kayla's lips. "So…what are you gonna get me?"

"Oh c'mon." Tea started to laugh. "I'm gonna get you something too." The two have been good friends ever since Tea arrived in the university. In fact, Kayla was the first person she met by accident. It was the first day of school. They accidentally ran into each other. From then on, they became roommates for two years. Tea taught Kayla some Japanese while Kayla taught some English.

"Hey, let's go to that new music store," Kayla suggested. "There's that new cd from 412." Just then, her cell phone rang as she answered it. "Hello? What?!? C'mon Catilyn. Aw fine, jeez." She then hung up the phone before looking up at her friend. "Sorry Tea. Catilyn, also known as the crackpot, wants me to baby-sit her kids again while she's doing her daily drug deal."

"Whoa," said Tea. "Did your parents find out yet?"

"Nah. But they would find out somehow. She then turned around. "Sorry to leave Tea. Catilyn could be a bitch sometimes."

"I'll just call you later." Tea smiled watching her friend leave. She then looked around Ravers, checking out the new clothes. She then went to the other stores, buying gifts for her other friends. At about 4, she left the mall, shopping bags in each hand. The temperature dropped, flakes of snow blanketed the ground. She slowly made her way towards the bus top. It was bad enough that her car had broke down but that she had lived away from the city in a small cottage in the forests which was far away.

Tea's eyes kept at the ground at the fresh batch of snow. Not paying attention, she felt herself bumping into someone. Her shopping bags slipped off her hands, falling to the ground.

"Oh shit…" Tea was quite startled, realizing she ran into someone. "I'm sorry…I didn't pay attention to where I was going." Being ashamed to look up at the stranger, she quickly squatted down, picking up her bags and the contents spilled. As she checked to see if anything was damaged, the stranger's black mitten covered hand reached out, wrapping its fingers around her wrist gently.

Tea slowly looked up at the stranger, her eyes widened, recognizing the stranger that very instant. His blond hair, his somewhat masculine figure, though it was covered within black clothing. Black pants, shirt, and a long black jacket. His purple gaze bored into Tea's, as his face seemed beyond perfection, delicate, ancient. Her lips parted for a moment, trying to form a word.

"Yami…" she managed to finally utter.

Yami's lips curled into a smile. "It's been quite a while. You seemed to bloom into a beautiful woman." His voice was dark and rich like chocolate.

Tea smiled but suddenly frowned as she looked up at Yami. Yami gazed down at Tea, concerned, his fingers released its grip on her wrist only to interlock her fingers with his. 

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"What if it's just a dream? There were so many nights when I have dreamt of you but all dreams are illusions waiting to disappear…"

Yami placed his finger gently on Tea's lips, looking into her eyes. "Then let me eras those dreams of illusions. He then leaned towards Tea, placing a soft kiss on her cheek before pressing his lips against hers, slowly lifting Tea up off of the ground. They both stood, Yami pulled her close to him, his eyes closed as he kissed his loved one hungrily, passionately. As the kiss slowly broke, they looked into each other's eyes. A small smile played along Tea's lips as she picked up her shopping bags before looking back up at Yami.

"So…shall I take you home?" asked Yami.

Tea nodded in agreement, looking around the parking lot. "Where's your car?"

Yami gave out a short laugh, taking two of the shopping bags from Tea's left hand. Soon both of them had two shopping bags in one hand while their free hand held each other. He led her to the mall parking lot, stopping at the stall with a red Mitsubishi.

"Is that your car?" Tea eyed on the Mitsubishi.

"Nah," Yami replied, taking Tea's shopping bags, placing it on a basket that attached itself to what seemed like a moped.

"Hey, I remember back in Japan when Joey and Tristan rode these when they were about twelve." Tea smiled. Yami smiled back as he sat on the moped, his face blushing.

"This is all I can afford." Yami smiled. "Most of the money went to the plane ticket. He then climbed on.

"I don't really mind," said Tea, climbing behind him, her arms wrapped around Yami's waist, her body leaning towards Yami, breathing in his rather unusual scent from the ancient past. "As long as I'm with you.

To this, Yami smiled as he started up at the engine. "Where do you live?"

"It's about an hour from here, it's at the Secca forest grounds."

Slowly, Yami started to back up, the millennium puzzle dangling around his neck. He then started speeding out of the parking lot. "I think I've passed by there before." Said Yami as he sped down the freeway. The roads were nearly empty. Cars passed by once every while, as the sky grew darker. He then steered off in the forest, going on the forest paths, steering left to right, following Tea's directions.

Finally, they finally reached a small cottage not too far away from the lake. There weren't much houses close by. The nearest one seemed to be all the way up the forest hill.

"Here we are." Tea whispered under her breath, nuzzling her head on Yami's back for a moment before getting off. "Just park it in the garage Yami." She pointed to the garage on the left side of the two-story cottage, watching Yami steer the moped towards the garage. The two then stood at one place, gazing at the tress and snow that had surrounded them. The moonlight cast the only light over them. A small grin played Yami's lips for an instant as his hand scooped up some snow, throwing it at Tea, hitting her on the head. 

Laughing, Tea brushed off the snow that had clunged to her hair. She too scooped up some snow in her hand throwing it at Yami. Pretty soon, they started to chase each other, tossing snowballs. The sky became much darker as time went on, the two lying on the ground blanketed with white snow. They laughed like little kids before finally getting up, going up the small steps of the patio.

"I kinda feel like a little kid again." Said Tea as they neared the door. She fished inside her bag, taking out the house key. Inserting the key into the lock, twisting it before the door had finally unlocked itself. Opening the door, she gestured Yami inside before following behind, closing the door. It wasn't much of a glamorous place like her hold home in Japan. In the living room was a couch, a coffee table piled with textbooks and scattered with paper, and a t.v hooked up with a DVD player and VCR. There was a den, which its doorway was in the end of the living room, a simple kitchen on the other side of the home and a staircase stood in front of them, which perhaps led to her room.

Tea placed her shopping bags on the couch, sitting on the armrest while Yami sat on the couch. She then shifted to the couch while Yami sat on the couch. She then shifted herself, sitting on Yami's laps, which to this, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"I've missed you." He whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

Tea smiled, leaning against Yami. "It's been so long. Sometimes I fear I'd never see you again."

"You wouldn't have to worry about that anymore," he said. "I won't leave you anymore, I promise." He slipped out of his jacket.

"Hey, I have a fireplace in the den." Said Tea, slipping out of Yami's lap. "Maybe we should hang out there, show you some stuff."

"I have a better idea." Yami replied, looking up at Tea. "You wouldn't mind if I have a look see up the stairs?"

"Uh…sure…" she replied, watching Yami leaving the living room, hearing footsteps making its way up the stairs. She then made her way towards the den, turning on the light only to start up a fire in the fireplace. Turning off the den light, she then sat on the floor, her eyes gazing into the fire. It was nice to see Yami again. A feeling of relief seemed to have filled her. A certain peacefulness filled the house. Or maybe it was just the temperature rising from the fire. While waiting for Yami, she took out her jacket and boots, placing them by the doorway.

Minutes pass by as Yami finally appeared, carrying a blanket and two pillows in his hands. He settled them on the floor beside them before sitting down behind Tea, pulling her to his lap, placing kisses on her hair, one arm wrapped around her shoulder while the other wrapped around her waist.

"It's been so long." Said Tea, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know," said Yami, brushing her lips against her neck. "But you don't have to worry anymore."

"You're gonna stay?"

Yami nodded. Tea shifted her body, laying her head on his lap, staring up at him. Yami smiled down at her, his fingers running through her hair. "The night is young. What do you wish to do?"

"Hmmm…" Tea's lips curled to a grin for a slight second. "You're the guest in this house so you choose."

"Is that so?" Yami's lips turned to a smirk, his eyes gazing into the fire. With his strong arms, he lifted her up, settling her on his lap. "How about some music? It's a bit too quiet."

"I wouldn't mind." Tea whispered in his ear, and like a cat, she slipped out of his lap for a moment, taking out a portable radio, placing a cd inside before sitting on Yami's lap once more. The soft music filled the room.

"This is from Mariah Carey isn't it?" said Yami, resting his head on Tea's shoulder. 

"Yeah…." Replied Tea. "It's one of the songs I only like from her."

Closing her eyes, he listened to the words while massaging Tea's neck, shoulders and back. Music these days seem rather interesting.

I look at you looking at me 

_Feels like a feeling meant to be_

_And as your body moves with mine_

_It's like I'm lifted out of time_

_And time again_

_Patiently I've waited_

_For this moment to arrive_

_After tonight_

_Will you remember_

_How sweet and tenderly_

_You reached for me_

_And pulled me closer_

_After you go_

_Will you return to love me_

_After tonight begins to fade_

            Pretty soon, he seemed to trap his loved one in his arms. His hands slipped inside her shirt. Tea raised her arms just to let her shirt be free. Yami removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor as he started to press Tea down to the floor, gazing into her eyes.

            "Do you really want this?" he asked, wondering if he's pushing things too far.

            Tea looked into Yami's eyes for a while before leaning towards him, kissing him. Yami kissed Tea back, pushing her gently onto the floor once more, his body pressing hers, his arms pinned hers, his fingers interlocking with hers. As they kissed ever so sweetly, Yami started to undress Tea, unzipping her pants. Tea did the same and soon enough, both have been naked before each other. Yami's hand squeezed Tea's breast, his fingers running over her nipple, sending a shockwave throughout her entire body. Tilting her head back, a soft moan escaped her lips. Without noticing it, Tea could feel her legs caressing Yami's. She could feel his shaft throbbing between her legs. Suddenly, a feeling wetness broke out of her. The two gazed at each other for a long while, yet Yami seemed more concerned. His eyes questioned her if she wanted to take this further. Tea seemed to know what he asked for and, giving him a slight nod, he slowly entered inside her. At that very moment, a soft cry escaped from her lips. A cry of pain mixed with pure pleasure.

            Yami stopped himself looking down at Tea though his shaft was still inside of her. His fingers caressed her face. "Does it hurt?"

            "A little," she replied. "It's just, this is the first time…you know?

            Yami nodded. "Should I stop?"

            Tea shook her head slightly, uttering those few words. "Just continue."

            Yami nodded once more as he slid his hands down her waist before holding up her legs, slowly ramming himself in and out of her. Tea's moans continue to cry out from her lips and soon enough, Yami started to cry out both in pain and lust. A sudden urgency forced him to go faster. Without any warning, he started pumping, pounding, and slamming into his beloved one.

            "Yami…" Tea cried out his name. She didn't know how much more she could take as her fingernails clawed his back. A smirk curled Yami's lips. He remembered being in this position like it was yesterday. Back when he was pharaoh, he once had a girlfriend. One night, he seduced her in his bedroom and just before the guards came, he helped her escape. He had never seen her again.

            Turning his gaze to Tea, he softly whispered, "I know how you feel." He then leaned towards her, whispering in her ear, "And I'll give you what you want." Suddenly, he finally climaxed, breathing heavily, finally stopping though still inside of her, sweat dripping down his forehead. His fingers played on her stomach before withdrawing himself from Tea. His thumb played with her clit, causing another shockwave through the veins of Tea, a cry of ecstasy escaped her lips. Yami laid on top of her, inserting two fingers between her legs, slowly pushing in and out. His eyes looked into hers, pressing his lips against hers, his tongue slowly slipping inside playing with hers.

            "Yami…" she cried out his name once more. "I can't take it anymore. I think I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Tea had felt the need of release, to climax, but it seemed so far out of reach, her fingernails digging in his back.

            Yami tugged on her clit a couple of times, looking into her eyes seductively. "Then do it. You know you want it." His tone voice seemed harsh, demanding, but still, it had turned her on. Pretty soon, Tea finally climaxed, her juices coating Yami's fingers.

            "That's my girl," he whispered, taking his fingers out of her, licking off the nectar. "You enjoyed that my love Tea?"

            "Yes…" she moaned, still lost in a dream world, as if she had succumbed herself to a euphoria. Yami laid two pillows underneath their heads, pulling out a blanket over them as the fire slowly started to die out. Slowly, they both slipped into a deep sleep as Yami pulled his lover close to him.

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	15. The Night Is Young

_The Night Is Young:_

_One Month Later…_

            "So, who's on the guest list?"

            Yami and Tea sat in the living room going through letters from their friends. Tea was making a list of those she was inviting to the wedding, which would take place on Valentine's Day.

            "Well, I got Serenity and Li, Yugi, his grandpa, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Bakura, Seto and his brother Mokuba, and some of my relatives and friends from college."

            "So I see. That's a pretty good list." Yami looked down at the list while Tea read a letter that Bakura had wrote to her recently. She remained silent for a long time.

            "What's wrong?" asked Yami looking over the letter.

            "Uh…Yami," said Tea. "You remember Namu, the one from Battle City?" The guy that found Bakura when he got knocked up?"

            "Namu?" Yami was surprised as she had mentioned that name. Just like Bakura, Namu had Marik and ever since the finals, he hadn't trust Namu believing Marik was still inside him. "Yes, I remember him."

            "Well, Bakura knows where Namu lives and…well…should we invite him?"

            Yami wanted to say no. He never wanted to see that bastard again, even though he was pretty friendly with everyone except him and Yugi. He looked down at Tea, sighing a bit. He would do anything to make her happy. So he nodded weakly, "Sure, we can invite him."

            "Ok then," said Tea jotting down Namu's name on the guest list. "I guess that'll do for the guest list."

            "Yami nodded. "Pretty soon, you and me will finally be husband and wife." He then pulled her into his arms.

            "Whoa Tea, now that dress is perfect."

            Serenity and Tea had been shopping all afternoon for the perfect wedding dress while the guys had been planning the day with yami.

            "You really think so?" Tea looked down at the white strapless dress. The veil seemed to go perfectly with it.

            "Of course." Serenity smiled sitting on the chair looking up at Tea. "It's so cool, you guys are gonna get married. I think I might be a bit jealous." She laughed at her own joke.

            Tea laughed along. "The day seems so far when it's so close."

            "How romantic. On Valentine's Day too."

            "Yeah, and you guys don't really have to worry about staying at the hotel."

            "I know. Thank God your den's big enough to fill our needs." They both laughed. "But you and Yami gotta keep it down, you hear?"

            "For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow. That nobody can't deny." Joey, Li, and Tristan sang in the van as they drove down the town roads.

            "Jeez, you guys," said Bakura. "I think Yami's got enough praise for his wedding coming up."

            "Yeah," said Namu looking at Joey and Tristan who sat in the front while Tristan took the wheel. "Otherwise that'll be what you'd be singing for their wedding song."

            They had been driving in the van for an hour now. Joey and Tristan sat in the front, Bakura, Namu, and Li sat in the middle while Yugi, his grandpa, and Yami sat in the back.

            "I'm proud of you Yami." Said Yugi as they looked at the scenery from out the window. "Everything happens so fast. One minute, you and Tea are still going out, the next, you're getting married."

            "I know." Said Yami, his eyes gazing at Namu. All was silent for a while before Namu glanced back, noticing Yami giving him a glare.

            "Look Yami," said Namu, his gaze watching him. "I know we'll probably never got along ever since that small incident in the Battle City tournament so why don't we start over."

            "Try not to push it." Yami whispered.

            "Oh c'mon Yami," Joey turned around looking at the two. "If you keep holding grudges against past enemies, you'll blow."

            "Say what?!?" Yami couldn't believe what Joey just said. Doesn't he remember that Namu is actually Marik? That same guy who controlled Joey one time at the tournament? Forget the true man Namu is? Forget the fact that he was truly Marik? Hell no! Never!

            Namu gave a soft laugh. "That's right Joey." He then turned back to Yami, his voice changed to the wicked demon Yami had once encountered. He didn't speak but spoke in Yami's mind instead. "You see, I've erased some of your friend's memories of how I'm Namu at the same time. Somehow, my magic didn't work for some people like you, Yugi, and Bakura. Must've been the fact that you guys got those millennium items."

            "What are you here for Marik?" Yami called back into Namu's mind. "I swear, I will kill you if you dare cause chaos in the wedding or if you hurt Tea. I can promise you that."

            Marik laughed psychotically. "Don't worry pharaoh, we're not gonna hurt you. We're just after Tea!"

            "We?" Yami's teeth gritted, glaring at Namu, his fist clenching. Yugi, who sat next to Yami, looked up at his friend wondering why he was getting antsy.

            "Yes we." Namu smiled as he continued communicating with Yami telepathically. "I hadn't come alone pharaoh. Though we make Tea our next victim."

            "Touch her and I'll send you back to the shadow realm you son of a bitch!"

            "Not if I send Tea there first."

            "You wouldn't dare."

            "I could if he wants to."

            "Who the hell is he Marik?"

            "Just the last person you'd ever suspect." A demonic laughter broke out, the voice starting to fade. Yami's body started to tense up.

            Yugi tugged on Yami's sleeve. So startled was he, Yami just screamed causing Tristan to slam on the breaks as they entered the woods.

            "What?" Tristan looked in the back. "What? What is it? What's going on?" Everyone stared at Yami, silence filling the air.

            "I…I…It's nothing." Said Yami, looking out the window. Namu sat back, smirking.

            "Take it easy Yami." Said Li.

            "Take it easy?" Joey looked at Li as Tristan started to drive again. "We could've been killed."

            _The day of the wedding…_

            Well kid, I don't know how to say this. Actually, I don't know what to say."

            Mai, Serenity, and Tea's college friends C.J, Sakura, Kayla, and Akiko gathered around Tea's room. Yami had spent the night with the rest of the guys at Tristan's cousin's house.

            "Thanks a lot Mai for another sarcastic comment." Said Tea as she sat on the chair. The girls had spent hours doing Tea's hair and giving her make up and a manicure.

            "Just in a few hours, you and Yami would finally be together, husband and wife." Said Serenity.

            "How could we get to the church though?" Tea frowned at that thought. "My car is still broken down."

            "Relax," said Mai. "We'll take my car."

            "But can we all fit?" Akiko looked up at Mai, fixing her hair into braids. She looked around the room seeing her, Kayla, Serenity, and Sakura dressed in the same matching white dresses.

            "Don't worry about it." Mai replied, winking, fixing her sandals. Brushing her hair, she then grabbed her car keys from the dresser. "Let's go or we might be late."

            "Nervous Yami?"

            Yami and Yugi stood at the back of the church, both dressed in black tuxedoes, leaning against the wall looking up at the night sky.

            "I'm a bit worried."

            Yugi was quite startled towards Yami's answer. "Worried? You and Tea make a perfect couple. Why, you guys practically fell for each other when you two started going out."

            Yami held out his hand in a stop signal. "I'm not worried about our relationship Yugi. I'm worried about Tea."

            "How come?" Yugi looked up at Yami.

            "Yugi," Yami cleared his throat. "Do you remember Namu and Marik from Battle City a few years ago?"

            "Yugi nodded in reply. "Those bastards…"

            "Do you remember that time when you tapped me and I freaked out?"

            "Yeah. You nearly gave Tristan a heart attack and almost got us killed."

            "Well, I've talked to Namu, or should I say Marik, and he said he and his so called other friend were planning to do something to Tea."

            Yugi was shocked. "That's horrible! Remember the last time when Tea almost got killed?"

            "I try not to think of that day. Thankfully, Bakura's somewhat alter ego decided to vanish for now."

            Yugi looked at his watch. "Well, it's almost time. You better get going. Just don't be overprotective of Tea. You've been through this before. Remember that. You'll be fine." He then went back inside the church.

            Seats have filled the church, flowers adorned the place and the aisle as Yami stood at the altar. He looked down at Namu, Kaiba, and Mokuba, sitting all the way in the back row. Yugi's grandpa and one of Tea's friends C.J sat in the front, looking around at the others. Suddenly, soft music started to play. Serenity and Li walked down the aisle. Next were Kayla and Joey, followed by Tristan and Sakura and last were Yugi and Akiko. Soon, Tea stood at the doorway in her wedding dress, a bouquet of roses in her hands. She then walked down the aisle, her eyes kept at Yami who seemed to be staring back at her. Finally, making her way to the altar, the two then faced each other. Yami lifted up the veil to see his soon to be wife's face, smiling.

            "Dearly beloved," the priest started off. "We are gathered here today in holy matrimony to join two people in wedlock. I'll make it short and sweet. May we please have the rings?" the priest then squinted around the church. "Hey, where's your ring bearer?"

            "Well," Serenity spoke up, her face turning red. "We don't have a ring bearer."

            "Hey Mokuba," Kaiba looked down at his brother. "Why don't you be the ring bearer?" he then let out a soft chuckle.

            "Knock it off big brother." Said Mokuba. It had been about four years, already sixteen, if not the youngest of the whole gang.

            "Oh for goodness sake!" Mai called out, causing everyone to look up at her. Her hands were in her pockets as she walked down the aisle, not caring if anyone started talking behind her back. Standing not too far from the altar, she took out one of her hands, revealing two wedding rings resting on her palm. Luckily, Tea lent her the rings to hold on to.

            "Well," the priest cleared his throat. "Yes, let's carry on. Yami, take Tea's wedding ring and repeat what I say." Yami then took the wedding ring that belonged to Tea before the priest continued on. "With this ring, I vow to love, honor, and cherish thee for eternity."

            Yami gazed at Tea, taking her hand, slipping the ring in her finger, repeating the words. "With this ring, I vow to love, honor, and cherish thee for all eternity."

            The priest continued on. "Tea, take the wedding ring and repeat what I say." Tea took the wedding ring, catching a glimpse of Mai walking down the aisle towards the doorway. He then continued. "With this ring, I vow to love, honor, and cherish thee for all eternity."

            "With this ring," Tea slipped the ring onto Yami's finger. "I vow to love, honor, and cherish thee for eternity."

            "All right, do you Yami, take Tea to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, and through sickness in health as long as you both shall live?"

            "I do." Yami replied.

            "Very well, Tea do you take Yami to be your beloved wedded husband? To have and to hold, and through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

            Tea nodded slightly. "I do."

            "Is there anyone here who feels to reject these two being wedlock, speak now or forever hold your peace."

            Kaiba muttered softly enough for his brother to hear. "I would break it up but I'll let the pharaoh find out for himself."

            "Huh?" Mokuba looked up at his brother. "Why say that Seto?"

            Mainly because I may have an idea on why Marik decided to come here."

            "Marik didn't come for revenge. We've known him too long."

            "It's not that. He's after Tea and if I'm correct, he didn't come alone. Seems to have brought along a right hand man."

            "Then stop the wedding before Yami ends up getting the loss."

            "No. We'll let Yami watch for himself." Kaiba watched the two of them at the altar.

            "Then I'll stop it." Mokuba insisted, standing up.

            Kaiba grabbed his brother by his shirt collar. "It won't do you any good so sit your ass down." Whispered Kaiba, pulling his brother down on the chair. Luckily, they were sitting all the way in the back.   

            "Well," the priest cleared his throat once more. "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

            Yami grinned as he and Tea kissed, the whole church filled with cheers.

            "The night was so wonderful." Said Tea. They both sat on the living room couch by themselves, still in there wedding attire.

            Yami brushed his wife's hair with his fingers, whispering in her ear. "And I promise you, everyday will be much more wonderful than the next.

            Tea's face blushed as she laid on Yami's lap, looking up at him. She noticed a strange look in his face, her expression fell to concern.

            "What's wrong?"

            Yami looked down at Tea forcing a smile. "It's nothing dear. Get some sleep."

_~*Go to the next chapter*~_


	16. Betrayal

Betrayal 

8 Months Later… 

            It was a dark, cold night in Nagoya. Bakura and Marik stood at the pier looking out at the water.

            "So…" Marik glared at Bakura. "Do you still want to go through with this?"

            "You fool!" Bakura said in a raspy voice, his millennium ring, dangling from his neck. "You didn't have to give off a sneak preview of my plan with Tea."

            "Oh sure. You'll make me the distraction to lead Yami away while you…you know?"

            "I come to you because we had made a deal a few years back. A certain drug that causes the victim to hallucinate."

            "Get it over with Bakura," Marik lit up a cigarette, looking up at the full moon. "She's already married to that fucking pharaoh."

            Bakura grabbed Marik by the throat, slightly lifting him in the air. "Don't you dare test me. You may have gotten me to go along with you in the Battle City tournaments but this ain't the battle city finals and the pharaoh kicked your ass in it!"

            "You also forget that Yami kicked your ass during the finals." Marik snapped. Bakura slammed his body down to the ground.

            "So both of us didn't get what we wanted." He looked down at him, watching him breathe heavily. "But we have another chance for revenge."

            "All right, fine, you win. Serenity, or what's her face, whoever Joey's sister is, is holding up this costume party on Halloween. Perhaps a good opportunity to unleash your twisted plan."

            "Well," Bakura smiled, placing his hands in his pockets, heading towards his car, opening the trunk, taking out a black cape and mask, being lucky to be wearing all black. "Perhaps we should go."

            "Bakura, sometimes you can be a fuckin bastard." Marik kept his gaze on him as he climbed in Bakura's car.

            The night of Halloween rolled by quickly. Tea and Yami were on vacation as she drove down the streets of Ginza, making their way to Serenity's house, which doesn't seem to far. Tea became one of the punk girls without the spiked hair and the piercing on her face while Yami wore a mask with a truly grotesque face.

            "Even after all this time," Tea glanced out the window. "Things are still the same around here."

            "I know." Said Yami as they finally reached Serenity's house.

            The party had already started as they entered. Serenity was dressed as a cat, Joey was dressed as a Joker, Tristan was dressed as a mental patient, Li was dressed up as the headless man, Mai was dressed as a fairy while Yugi…well…didn't wear any costume except for his normal clothes for some reason.

            "Hey," Serenity went up to the two. "Glad you guys could make it."

            Tea smiled. "Who else is coming?"

            "Oh?" Serenity counted her fingers for a moment. "Everyone showed except for Bakura and Namu."

            This took Yami back by surprise as if someone had slapped him. "Namu?"

            Serenity laughed playfully. "Yep. Just those two." She then turned around and went beside Li. 

            "Yami?" Tea looked up at her husband. "Why are you shocked that Namu is coming?"

            Before Yami could answer, the door knocked. Serenity jumped from the sofa and onto the door. Opening it, there stood Namu dressed as a mage and Bakura as a phantom.

            "Whoa, nice costumes you guys." Serenity smiled. As they entered, Namu handed something to Bakura before making his way to the living room. The hours of games, stories, and food passed by. Bakura left the living room heading towards the kitchen. Being sure no one else was around, he then took out the vial that Namu had given him earlier, staring at the white powder. He then poured it in a glass before pouring in red wine, mixing the two together. He then took out another glass for himself, pouring some red wine into it.

            _Soon,_ he vowed within the dark corners of his mind. _Soon I shall claim her and let Yami break and destroy his love for that young vixen._ He then went back to the living room, handing her the glass. "Say Tea, why don't you join me in the balcony and just talk. That is, if it's okay with yami." He then glanced up at her lover suspiciously.

            "Well…" Tea looked up at Yami. Yami looked back at her.

            "Why not?" said Yami, patting her head. "You don't have to ask permission if you wanna spend time alone with your friends."

            Tea smiled as she got up, kissing Yami on the cheek before the two made their way up the stairs and to the balcony.

            _Smooth move pharaoh._ Namu looked up at Yami, smirking, shaking his head. _You just unleashed Bakura's twisted mind._

            The balcony connected to Serenity's room as Bakura and Tea looked up at the night sky.

            "So…" Tea looked up at Bakura, sipping her wine. "How did the hospital treat you?"

            Bakura smiled, watching her have a taste of his drink, his creation. "Pretty good actually. I've been tutored three times a week. That's how I got into Tokyo University."

            "Is that so?" Tea continued to drink down the wine until the glass was empty. Suddenly, she felt strange, a bit aroused. Soon, she seemed to push Yami out of her mind. Powerful lust built inside of her. The only problem was, she couldn't control it. Her eyes looked up at Bakura who looked at her quite strangely. Setting his drink on the small table, he then approached Tea, flipping one of the ponytails in her hair. 

            "Who did your hair?" he asked rather calmly, looking down at her. Tea didn't answer him, her eyes gazing at the ground.

            "Something's wrong with my Bakura…" she said in a childish voice, her fingers interlocking with his.

            Bakura smirked. The aphrodisiac drug had finally kicked in. With his free hand, he ran his fingers through her hair, down towards her cheek. "Really?" he masked his voice with concern. "What's wrong?"

            "I…I don't know," she replied, looking up at him. "It's just…"

            But Bakura had cut her off. His voice was replaced with the demonic soul that came from his millennium ring. "Here, let me cheer you up sweetheart." He then leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. Tea kissed him back. The kiss seemed demanding yet sweet at the same time. He then took her inside the house, laying her on the bed. His body pinned her, their fingers interlocked with one another, his kisses seemed to fill her with ecstasy as he slowly shoved his tongue inside her mouth playing with hers. Tea slowly unhooked his cape while Bakura worked on both her shirt and pants, ripping out her undergarments, leaving her nude. He too undressed himself, laying on top of her. She could feel his shaft throbbing between her legs, which seemed to have driven her off the edge. She seemed to be lost within herself, not really caring who she was with, the lust and pleasure giving her the need of performing her desires. Bakura's twisted mind seemed to have gotten the best of him as he plunged himself inside of her.

            "What are you up to Marik?"

            Yami and Marik were alone in the living room while the others were in the backyard.

            "Well pharaoh," Marik smirked, leaning against the wall. "You played your part quite perfectly, very excellent. Can't wait to see part two of this."   

            "What the hell are you talking about?"

            "Let me give you two words on who my right hand man is. The balcony."

            Yami had a strange look on his face. "The balcony?" Suddenly, it him as he found out what was going on. "Holy shit! Bakura!" he then jumped out of the couch and raced up the stairs.

            Do you feel better now m'lady?"

            The two were on the floor, sweating, feeling a bit relieved that he had finally climaxed inside of her. His body laid on top of hers, stroking and caressing her in the right places.

            Tea was breathing heavily as she spoke. "Yes…I feel better now. Thanks."

            Bakura smirked, placing on his clothes. "There's no need to thank me. I could fill your desire if you want."

            Slowly, the drug had worn off as Tea became quite confused on what Bakura meant by desire. "Desire? What are you talking about?"

            Bakura laughed. He was definitely not back to his goody-good self.

            Tea's eyes widened realizing what had happened and that he was the evil shadow. "Oh my God!"

            "Yes, I see the aphrodisiac has finally worn out."

            "Aphrodisiac?" Tea became more confused. Bakura simply smiled, pointing to the mirror. She became more shocked, seeing herself fully naked before him.

            Just then, the door opened. The two looked up seeing Yami. A flood of emotions hit him as he saw Bakura and Tea. "Oh shit." He then turned to Bakura. "What the hell did you do to her?"

            "Nothing really," Bakura smirked. "She just couldn't control herself." Picking up his cape, he then walked to the balcony.

            "Hey!" Yami went after him. "Come back here you selfless bastard!" but it was too late as Bakura had jumped off the balcony and disappeared into the night.

            "Fuck!" he pounded his fist on the wall.

            Tea looked up at Yami, slowly standing up. "Yami…I…" Yami approached her, looking over her. Emotions continue run through him. Suddenly, he slapped her as hard as he could right in her face, leaving a huge red mark.

            "Bitch!" he screamed at her. What the hell were you thinking??"

            "But I…" Tea started to say. Yami just stood there, taking out an envelope from his pocket, handing it over to Tea, to which she took it. "What's this?"

            Yami looked up at her for a long time, his voice seemed emotionless, his eyes changed from a streaking purple to a cloudy gray. "Go home." He then stuffed his hands in his pockets before exiting the room, leaving Tea standing there. 

            Tea looked inside the envelope, which revealed an airline ticket for Minnesota. While one of them was in perfect condition, the other one was ripped to shreds.

            Weeks passed by. Tea had never felt the same once she arrived back in Minnesota. The house seemed a bit too empty. She constantly felt nauseated and had vomited every morning. She decided to drive to the clinic not far from where she lived. After the tests and check-ups, the results shocked her. Sitting in her car, she took out her cell phone, pushing a few buttons, listening for a ring tone.

            "Hello?"

            "Hello? Mokuba? Is Kaiba busy?"

            "Not really. He's just eating."

            "Please Mokuba," Tea begged. "I need to talk to him."

            "Whoa, take it easy Tea. Hold on for a sec. He then approached his brother in the kitchen. "Yo Seto," he held up the cordless phone. "It's for you."

            "Whoever it is, tell'em I'm in a meeting."

            "But Seto, it's Tea."

            Kaiba smiled, taking the cordless phone. "With an exception." He then took the phone. "Hello?"

            "Kaiba, it's me Tea."

            "Yes, Mokuba told me all about it."

            "Listen, I need to find…"

            "You want me to tell you where Yami lives huh?"

            "Huh? How'd you know?"

            "I had the feeling Marik was up to no good as he and Bakura showed up in your wedding."

            "So could you tell me where he is?"

            "What's the occasion?"

            "Kaiba," Tea was getting mad at him. "I'm serious."

            "All right, if you must know, he lives with Yugi and his pops at the game shop. You know where?"

            "Yes. Thanks Kaiba." She then hung up before dialing up another number. "Hello, I would like a round-trip ticket to Tokyo, Japan please."

            The trip wasn't easy. The ride made Tea wanting to throw up but after twelve hours, it was finally over. She only had a backpack full of clothes as she got out of the terminal, hailing a taxi.

            "Where to miss?" the cab driver glanced behind her.

            "You know the game store where they sell duel monster cards?"

            "I believe so." He then started the engine, driving off. Twenty minutes later, the finally arrived.

            "Okay madam, that'll be 750 yen."

            Tea paid the driver and got out of the cab. It was very late, about one in the morning. But that didn't matter to her. She recognized Yugi's house on the right, making her way towards it. She then knocked on the door once, twice. Through the window, she could see the living room light up. The door slowly opened only to reveal that Yugi had answered it.

            "Tea?" his eyes widened. "What…where…"

            "Is Yami here?" her arms wrapped around herself to keep her warm.

            "He is. Just sleeping. I'll go get him."

            "You don't have to." Said Tea.

            "No really," Yugi insisted, going up the stairs. "Just stay there." He then made his way back into his room, looking down at Yami who slept on a mat on the floor, nudging his head with his foot.

            "What?" Yami spoke in a groggy voice. "Yugi, it's one in the morning. If you had a nightmare, we'll talk about it in the morning."

            "Yami?!?" Yugi crossed his arms over his chest, pointing out the door. "Tea's outside. She wants to talk to you." Slowly, Yami sat up, rubbing his eyes. He then got up and made his way down the stairs wearing nothing more than a pair of black boxers Yugi had lent to him, seeing Tea at the door.

            "Tea…" he opened the door wider to let her in, noticing that her face seemed quite pale. She didn't move, just standing there. The thought of that Halloween incident crawled back into her mind.

            "Yami," Tea's eyes lowered to the ground. "I'm pregnant."

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	17. Birth

Birth 

            "Say what?" Yami was taken back. He and Tea had never spoke to each other for quite some time. There was still some thought that he had cheated on her. But then again, there could be another side to the story. Right now, his emotions were hard to tell.

            "I'm pregnant." Tea stood, not moving an inch. Seeing Yami brought back hard memories." I know you chose not to talk to me ever since that Halloween incident. I can understand that. I just came here to tell you that." She then turned around, stuffing her hands in her pockets, making her way to the sidewalk.

            Suddenly, the same nauseated feeling came over. The force to vomit rose in her throat. She felt weak as she fell to her knees, vomiting on the sidewalk.

            "Tea," Yami made his way towards her, wrapping his arms around her. "It's ok Tea. Just let it out."

            Tears streaked down Tea's face. Yami must've noticed it as he used his fingers to wipe away her tears. There they sat on the sidewalk gazing into the dark roads. There weren't any streetlights for blocks around. All was silent except for the heavy breathing from Tea.

            "How did you find me?" he whispered.

"I called Kaiba…" Tea looked down at the sidewalk, on the mess she had made.

Yami grinned at that thought before resting his head on hers.

"Are you still mad at me?" Tea's voice tensed as she felt tears threatening to break free once more.

"How could I be mad you?" Yami whispered. "I know that it wasn't your fault. Those fucking bastards, Bakura and Marik…"

Tea had cut him off. "I'm so sorry Yami. I could've easily fought off Bakura but I was drugged that night…"

Yami turned Tea around, gazing down at her like how a father would do for his child. He then leaned forward and gave her a soft, quick, passionate kiss. He hated it when she felt sorry for herself. Actually, he couldn't stand it when his friends feel sorry for themselves. His voice seemed a bit harsh and demanding, but firm nonetheless. He cupped Tea's chin. "Don't apologize ever again---for anything." He then helped Tea up off of the sidewalk, his voice sinking back to its calm state. "C'mon, let's get you in the house."

They both made their way back inside the house, Yami's arm wrapped around her waist. They entered the living room, sitting on the couch. Yugi came into the living room with a cup of tea, handing it to Tea who eagerly took it.

"I don't wanna pry on why you two have been apart for so long," Yugi started off the conversation. "But I just had to ask…what made you come back Tea?"

Tea gazed at the floor trying to think of a way to explain it to Yugi. Finally, she just blurted it out. "I'm pregnant."

Yugi smiled. "Wow. That's great Tea. You both are gonna be parents and soon and…"

"Yugi, stop." Said Tea.

"What's wrong Tea?" Yugi tilted his head to the side. "Was it something I said?"

"It's just…" she looked up at Yami before turning her gaze towards Yugi. "Yami might not be the father."

"What does that s'posed to mean?" Yugi was getting confused. Yami remained silent, gazing out at the window, not paying attention to either Yugi or Tea but seemed to be immersed in the conversation.

She sighed sadly, her hands shaking so badly, she had nearly spilled her tea. 

"Maybe you should tell him." Said Yami, his back facing towards them, his eyes gazing out the window.

"Tell me what?" Yugi looked up at Yami.

Tea took in a deep breath. "There was an incident on Halloween night. Bakura had asked me to join him in the balcony. So I decided to go along with him. He's my friend…our friend…or that's what I thought. Suddenly, after I drank the wine he gave me, I started feeling weird. I just had this need to get it on with someone. Yami was pushed out of my mind and there was Bakura. Pretty soon, we did it. Bakura didn't seem himself though. It was that stupid shadow inside of him. And then…Yami…" she couldn't take it anymore as tears dripped down from her face. Yugi reached his hand out to Tea, pulling her close, trying to comfort her.

"The scene was rather bizarre. Bakura stood there while she just laid there plastered." Said Yami.

"You didn't have to give away the details. She's already had enough." Yugi glared at Yami, still holding Tea."

"I'm just a bit worried that it wouldn't be my kid. If it turns out to be Bakura's kid…" he didn't say no more.

"You're gonna leave me?" Tea asked in a shrill voice, breaking away from Yugi's hold.

"Whoa," Yugi looked up at his friend. "Take it easy Tea. Yami isn't going to leave you."

"What's going on?" a gruff voice called out. Yugi's grandpa, with his robe slowly made his way down the stairs. "It's already past one."

"Nothing grandpa." Yugi smiled, nervously racing towards the stairs. "Yami and Tea decided to sleepover and had a bit of trouble with the kitchen."

"Oh?" Yugi's grandpa squinted at Tea. "Hey Tea. How have you been?"

"Pretty good actually." Tea smiled.

"C'mon grandpa." Yugi helped his grandpa back up the stairs. "Let's get you back to bed." He then turned to the two. "Where do you two wanna sleep?"

"Why don't we just sleep in the same room?" Tea suggested.

"Suit yourself," Yugi replied. "I'll sleep on the floor, you and Yami could sleep on the bed."

"Forget it." Said Yami. "We'll sleep outside."

"Outside?" Tea looked up at Yami, who still gazed out at the window.

"Are you sure about that?" Yugi looked down at them.

"I'm sure." Yami looked up at Yugi. Get my shirt in the room." Yugi nodded as he made his way up the stairs. 

Tea looked up at Yami who seemed to be staring back at her. "Why are we going outside?"

"Don't ask anymore questions." Said Yami, leaning against the wall. Suddenly, Yugi came back down the stairs, tossing Yami a blanket and his shirt. Before going back up the stairs, he whispered to Tea. 

"Don't mind Yami. He's been like this since Halloween." He then disappeared in his room leaving the two alone in the living room.

Yami took Tea by the wrist, whispering. "Come. Let me show you something." Putting on his shirt, he took the blanket in one hand and Tea in the other, he slowly led her to the backyard, the cold air surrounding them. The full moon casted its light in the backyard. There are a few trees surrounding the area. Between two trees was a hammock that swung slightly from the night breeze.

"Yami…" Tea eyed the hammock. He led her to the hammock, climbing in first before helping Tea get on. Tea rested herself next to Yami, her head nuzzled against his chest. She felt Yami's fingers caressing her hair.

"My love…" he watched Tea fall asleep in his arms. "My wife."

Nine Months Later… 

Months had passed by. Tea's stomach had swelled up into the size of a basketball. Everyday, she felt nauseated and had vomited every morning. 

Now days, she would lie on the bed or go in the park with Yami. Practically everyday, she would feel weak and have no appetite.

One night, the two watched a late-night movie on t.v while Yugi and his grandpa went out to Ginza. A sudden feeling controlled Tea. She quickly got up but couldn't move, collapsing to the floor, holding the arm rest of the sofa with one hand and her stomach with the other hand, vomiting right onto the carpet.

She heard the t.v being turned off, the room lighted up from the lamp. Yami looked down at Tea from behind, wiping up her vomit with a rag, tossing it in the trashcan.

"Stay here." He said, hugging her for a second before going up the stairs. He then returned with a pillow, blanket, and bucket. Placing these on the floor, he then made his way to the kitchen only to come back with a glass of water. Handing her the glass, Tea took it but her hand started shaking so badly. Yami then grabbed her wrist gently, as if to stop her. 

"Tilt your head back. Tea tilted her head back. Cupping her hand in one hand, he used his free hand to slowly pour in the water inside her mouth. Tea rinsed her mouth, spitting it into the bucket. She did this several times before finally drinking the rest down. Yami laid her down on the floor, covering themselves with the blanket. Yami wrapped his arms around her, surprised to feel the baby kick. 

"Yami?" Tea's voice called out in the air.

"What is it?

"If the baby isn't yours, would you leave me?" she asked in a childish voice with a hint of fear.

"It doesn't matter if I'm not the real father," he whispered. "I won't leave you our child." He slowly got up to turn off the lamp, come back and kiss his wife.

It was almost six in the morning when Yami woke up to a startled scream. He looked down at Tea, who held her stomach.

"The baby…" she started to say. "I think it's coming."

Yami nodded, getting up. He grabbed his car keys from the kitchen table.

Yami, what's going on?" Yugi lowered the newspaper looking up at Yami.

"Yugi? How long were you here?"

Since 4a.m. Woke up kind early and here I am.

"Well, I think the baby's ready to…you know."

"I'll drive." Yugi took the car keys from Yami's hand. "Someone has to watch Tea in case she might get a contraction." Soon, Yami got inside the back of the car with Tea laying on his lap. Yugi got in the driver's seat, starting up the car. Luckily, the hospital was about five minutes away. Finally, they reached the hospital as Yugi parked right in front of the entrance.

Yami turned around, gazing at the couple. "You've guys just go. I'll park the car and call the others."

Yami nodded, helping Tea out of the car. They rushed into the hospital, Yami holding Tea's hand throughout the way. Unfortunately, Tea felt weak, falling to her knees on the floor, holding her stomach, groaning in pain.

"Tea." Yami knelt before her, his eyes darting around. "Where's the doctor? Somebody get a doctor quick!"

Soon, a few doctors flocked in while one brought in a wheelchair. Yami helped Tea up, sitting her on the wheelchair. He then followed behind the doctors to one of the hospital rooms. The doctors laid her on the bed, getting a few tools out.

"All right miss," one of the doctors looked down at Tea, placing on his mask and gloves. "It should take a little over 15 hours for the process. Just take it slow and breathe."

"Start breathing kid." Another doctor called out. Tea started pushing, breathing heavily. Yami sat on the chair beside her, holding her hand, hoping to comfort her.

The agonizing hours pass by. Sweat rolled down Tea's forehead, her face turning red. Finally, in the sixteenth hour had come by. "I think we've got a head." The doctor looked up at his assistant before turning back to Tea. "Don't worry Tea, just take a couple more breaths and it'll be done."

"Just a few more," whispered Yami, who still held Tea's hand. Suddenly, a loud baby's cry sounded off in the room. The doctor's washed off the baby with a small hose and sliced off the cord.

"Well congratulations," said the doctor. "You know have a baby girl."

"That's great." Yami smiled.

"Doctor," one of the nurses called out as she checked the monitor. "The patient isn't responding."

"Say what?" the doctor examined the life monitor, then to Tea. He saw the lines on the monitor going up every 15 seconds.

"What's going on?" Yami looked up at Tea, who just laid on the bed, not moving. "Tea? Tea?" he started shaking her slightly, worried that she wouldn't wake up.

"Sir," the doctor approached him. "We ask that you would leave the room for a while."

"But…but…Tea…" Yami started to say.

"Look, we don't know what's wrong with her right now. We'll try to revive her. I'll get back to you once we find out what's wrong with her."

Reluctantly, Yami stood up, looking down at Tea. He then leaned towards her, kissing her on the forehead before leaving the room, making his way to the lobby.

"Hey Yami, how did it go?"

Huh?" Yami looked up seeing Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Serenity and Li hanging out in the lobby. "Oh…the baby came, it's a girl."

"Aw, that's so cute." Serenity gushed.

"Why such a long face Yami?" a familiar voice called out.

"What the?" Yami whirled his head around, trying to figure out who said that. He then turned his gaze to the one reading the newspaper.

"Oh c'mon," Tristan snatched the paper away. "At least be a friend and congratulate Yami on having a new kid."

"Bakura?" Yami was shocked to see him here. After all this time, he had never forgiven Bakura for what he had done to Tea. He knew that Bakura was disguising himself, concealing his dark side.

"Why yes," Bakura looked at Yami strangely. "I would be very cruel to not be here for my friend on this very special day."

Yami clenched his fist as the two stared at each other. He then turned to the others. "Tea didn't really wake up after she had given birth. At first, the doctors thought she just passed out but now they don't know."

"Oh no." Serenity was shocked.

Li placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Tea will be fine."

It was finally 9:17 in the evening. The doctor had approached Yami. His fingers running through his hair, silent for a moment or so before finally speaking.

"Tea appears to have some serious stomach problems which aren't an after effect of giving birth but mostly caused by an overdose of stress. Usually, stress is one of the factors for getting such problems with your body."

"Will she be okay?" Yami blurted out.

"That, I'm not so sure. The doctors have been trying to revive her but she doesn't seem to show some signs of consciousness."

"Oh my God…" Serenity leaned against Li.

"If you want, you can visit her," the doctor then took out his gloves.

"Yeah," Tristan went past the doctor. "Why don't we visit her right now?" the rest followed behind him. They made their way down the halls, finding Tea's room. There she was, laying there, almost lifeless, an IV bag attached to her arm. There was a monitor that still showed the same vital signs as how it was earlier.

"Tea!" Serenity cried out, almost in tears. She rushed to her side, shaking her violently. Almost in such hysteria, Li had to pull Serenity back, embracing her, trying to calm her.

"Take it easy sis," Joey sat on one of the chairs. "She'll be fine. The doctors didn't say anything about her dying."

"The doc said something about Tea getting problems because of stress." Said Tristan.

"You can just wonder how she got that stress." Said Bakura, glancing towards Yami.

"What the hell does that s'posed to mean Bakura?" Yami returned that stare back to his ex-friend Bakura.

"Well," Bakura smiled. "It's just that poor Tea had to suffer so much because you forced her to go back home ever since that incident."

Incident?" Joey looked up at the two. "What incident?"

"That doesn't really matter." Bakura simply smiled. "I'm not sure who would it hurt more. Yami or Tea."

"I don't see what's so funny about that." Li looked up at Bakura.

"Sorry, it's just…well…"Bakura scratched his head. "I try to prevent myself from crying by making jokes."

"Yeah?" Li replied. "Try to come up with other jokes next time."

Yami sat on a chair beside Tea, holding her hand in his before caressing his face with her hand. Yugi sat on the edge of Tea's bed, looking her over, not really saying anything.

"Well guys, I'll be going." Bakura waved slightly.

"What's the rush?" Joey looked up at his friend.

"Well, there are things that I have to deal with," he then opened the door. "But I'll stop by tomorrow." He then took one last look at Tea before closing the door behind him.

Yami watched Bakura leave. He then looked up at the rest, surprised that they were all staring at him.

"All right Yami." Tristan had his arms crossed over his chest. "What's up with you and Bakura?"

"Yeah," Joey looked up at Yami. You seem pretty jumpy ever since Bakura showed up in the hospital."

"Look," Yami clenched his fist, looking up at Yugi for a moment before finally speaking. "It's just that I don't trust Bakura anymore. It looks like none of us could keep the silence any longer." He the went on to tell them about Bakura's plan to drug Tea a few years back and the Halloween incident.

"Oh shit." Serenity couldn't believe it.

"I bet it's that stupid shadow that's doing this to him." Tristan pounded his fist on the wall. 

"You got it wrong Tristan." Yami still held Tea's hand. "The shadow is him."

"This is bad…real bad." Li looked down at Tea. "Not only for Tea but for Yami as well."

"Excuse me," the nurse peeked in. "Visiting hours are over."

"When can we come back?" Serenity looked up at the doctor like a child.

"Well, visiting hours start at 10 in the morning to midnight." The nurse replied. "Right now, the patient needs her rest."

Serenity gazed up at Li, who did all he can to assure her that everything would be all right. She rested against him, a bit shaken up.

Yami approached Serenity, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She won't die Serenity…"

"Huh?" Serenity looked up at Yami. Li stepped back to let her have this rather personal conversation.

"She won't die." Yami looked down at Joey's sister, hugging her. "I know that. We all know she's been through a lot and managed to hold on. The death of her parents, the time she was kidnapped. She'll get through this."

"You're right Yami." Serenity smiled weakly.

"Besides," he forced a smile. "We'll come back tomorrow. We'll all come back."

"Thanks Yami…" Serenity smiled.

The clock struck 2 in the morning, the room dark, the only light came from the full moon that shone through the window.

The door slowly opened as one man in a long black jacket with dark sunglasses and black clothing. Another wore a cloak as they approached Tea.

"Well Bakura," Marik handed him the millennium rod. "It's your show. You call the shots."

 "There's no need for the millennium rod." Bakura replied, taking a seat beside Tea. With his thumb, he made a small cross on her forehead. He then used that hand to tilt her head back, the other wrapping around her neck. Softly, he chanted a few ancient words and suddenly, a dark aura surged through his arm and into her body. A soft moan escaped from her. Her eyes opened though instead of showing life, it showed of the undead.

"Her friends should be easily fooled if she disguised herself as the bitch she always was."

"She will betray Yami." Smirked Bakura.

"And what of the child?"

"Well, she's inherited the physical traits from both Yami and I but there is one thing she had definitely inherited.

"And what would that be?" Marik wondered. Bakura smirked, leaning towards Marik, whispering something in his ear. Marik's lip curled into a twisted grin. "So, a child prodigy huh?

The next morning, Tea sat up on the bed feeling confused, dazed, as if she got out of a headache. Minutes pass by as Yami, Yugi, Serenity, Li, and the nurse came in, the nurse caring for the baby. 

"Tea!" Serenity cheered over and over as she ran to Tea's side, hugging her. "You're ok after all. Oh I knew it so. I just knew it!"

Tea smiled, hugging her friend back. "So it is…" she said calmly. Yami sat on heir bed, kissing his wife on the forehead. The nurse handed Tea their new daughter.

"So what's her name?" Yami stroked Tea's cheek, glancing at Serenity who hopped off the bed to stay with Li.

Tea smiled, gazing down at their child. "Miyako…"

Yami smiled. "It's a beautiful name." He then noticed Yugi staring at Tea quite suspiciously. "Yugi, is anything wrong?"

Everyone started to stare at Yugi strangely, especially Yami. Finally, he got up and the two went out the door.

"All right Yugi, what is it?"

"Yami, Tea doesn't seem like herself. When she looked at me, I thought I sensed something evil. I think something happened to Tea." 

"Well, we have to keep an eye on it now don't we?"

_~*To Be Concluded*~_

_~*PREVIEW (not spoiler): On the final chapter, death gives off a sudden kiss giving death a whole new twist to its name as five characters meet up at an apartment roof one late night._

_~*That's all you'll know for now.*~_


	18. Death Giving Off Its Dark Kiss

_~*Death Giving Off Its Dark Kiss*~_

_Ten Years Later…_

Miyako and Tea were shopping in Ginza late one night. The two had spent the whole day together right after Miyako finished school. The young girl was still in her school uniform which consisted of a black sailor suit with a red ribbon hanging down, a long black skirt that reached to her knees and black shoes. Her blonde hair flowed down to her waist.

"C'mon mom," Miyako started to yawn, carrying some of the shopping bags in her hand. "Can we go home now?"

"I was just gonna say that." Tea smiled. "Let's go. You wanna show your father your report card now don't you?"

"Well," Miyako's face turned with red with embarrassment. "He's going to know I did good."

"Which that's a good thing." Tea smiled as they walked down the busy streets of Ginza. "We're always proud of you. Remember that." They finally escaped the streets of the busy Ginza, heading towards the empty streets that led towards the neighborhood. Streetlights, lighting up the town.

"Well, well, if it isn't Tea."

Tea turned around seeing Namu approached her. Smiling, she placed down her shopping bags. "Wow, Namu, it's been so long."

Namu smiled approaching the two, his hands in his pockets. He wore a black turtleneck top and leather pants. "It has been years. The last I've heard, you had a child."

"Yup." She then gestured to Miyako to come over, which she did. "Miyako, this is my friend Namu."

_That's what you think, _Namu said in his head before kneeling down, cupping his hand on her chin, tilting her head upwards to see her face. "My, how she has grown. She looks like her mother and father." 

Miyako smiled at Namu but quickly frowned, stepping back.

"Hey Miyako," Tea looked at her strangely. "What's wrong?"

Namu gave out a small laugh. "She knows." His lips curled to a smirk.

"Knows what?" And at this, his voice started to change more into a demon's, a voice she had known all too well.

"Marik?" her eyes widened. He then grabbed her by the waist, dragging her to his car. 

"Mom!!" Miyako lunged forward, trying to grab her mom but Marik kicked the child off.

"Miyako," Tea struggled to break free from Marik. "Go to uncle Joey's house. That's where your father is right now."

"But…but…"

"Just go!" Tea screamed.

Miyako nodded, dropping the shopping bags and running down the streets. Meanwhile, Marik pinned her on her stomach on the car.

"You will never get away with this Marik." Tea continued to struggle as Marik tied her hands with rope, his knee pushing her legs to the cool metal.

"There is someone who wants to meet up with you after all this time," he whispered in her ear. "And I'm pretty sure you would want to meet with him." He finished binding her legs. He then duct taped her mouth and blindfolded her. Opening his trunk, he shoved her inside watching her squirm. 

"You know," Marik twirled his keys around. "I would let you stay in the backseat but it could cause some problems." He then closed the trunk, getting inside the car and drove off into the night. Finally, he reached an apartment, opening the trunk seeing her laying there. The car trip must've caused her to slide around quite a lot to knock her out. Smiling, he picked up her body, swinging it over his shoulder. He entered the apartment building, going up the stairs. Finally, he reached the 7th floor, walking down the halls, looking left to right. He then stopped beside the room labeled 741. Opening the door, he placed Tea's body on the living room floor, calling out at what seems to be nothing. "She's here."

Meanwhile, Miyako continued running down the streets. It seemed impossible for her to reach Joey's house in time, which was a mile away. She didn't have enough money for the subway. All and all, she was exhausted.

"Hey, isn't that Tea's kid?"

Miyako looked up seeing three familiar people. "Mai? Kaiba? Mokuba?"

"What was Yami thinking?" Kaiba stopped the car glancing at Miyako. "Allowing his kid to run around the streets at night."

"Hey Miyako," Mai called out. "Where you going?"

Miyako was breathing heavily. "Going…uncle Joey…"

"Uncle Joey?" Kaiba made a strange face.

"She means Joey idiot." Mai took a glance up at him before turning to Miyako. "Need a ride? We can drop you there."

"Mai?!?" Kaiba obviously wasn't in the mood to pick up any hitchhikers, especially anyone who had ties with Yami.

"Kaiba, don't be stubborn." Scolded Mai, leaning towards him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hmph…perhaps a punishment on marrying a sweet vixen such as yourself." Kaiba grinned.

"Okay Miyako," Mai called out. "Hop on in. We'll take you to uncle Joey's house."

Miyako smiled, making her way towards them, getting in the back seat of the car.

"So…" Kaiba kept his eyes on the road as he drove down the streets. "What's a young girl with a dumb-ass father…"

"Kaiba," his wife got a bit upset. "You shouldn't be saying that kind of stuff to the kid." She then turned to Miyako. "Don't mind him. He and your father don't exactly get along like how friends s'posed to be."

"That's enough Mai." Kaiba stopped at the red light. "Why are you running in the streets this time of night."

"My mom…she's been kidnapped."

"She got what?" Mokuba and Mai both looked at Miyako.

"We were just walking to Uncle Joey's house from Ginza and one of her friends came by and just grabbed her."

"So what was his name?" Kaiba started to drive once the green light turned back on.

"My mom did say his name was Namu."

"Namu?" Mai looked up at Kaiba. "Isn't that the guy who's Marik at the same time?"

"Yami should've not married her in the first place."

"Oh c'mon Seto," Mokuba got mad at what his brother said. "Would you prefer Yami marrying Mai instead?"

"Oh please," Mai rolled her eyes back. "As if I got any interest in that pip squeak."

"Mr. Kaiba?" Miyako looked up at Kaiba.

"What is it kid?" Kaiba made a right turn.

"Why don't you like my mom and dad?"

"No offense kid. Your mom's in big trouble. You're too young to understand. All I'm telling you is that your mom's former friends are after her. They have been for a long time." They finally reached Joey's house. Kaiba pulled over the sidewalk. Miyako quickly got out of the car, running towards the door, trying to pound on it, exhausted from running a few miles before getting a ride with Kaiba.

"Uncle Joey! Uncle Joey, open up!" Miyako screamed. Suddenly, the door opened, Joey looking down at the child, surprised.

"Miyako? What are you doing here? Where's your mom?"

"Dad…where's my dad?" Miyako started to feel a bit weak.

"Miyako, you're dad left long time ago." Joey started getting worried.

"Dad…" Miyako uttered before collapsing onto the floor.

"Miyako!" Joey started to shake her, realizing that she had fainted. "Tristan! Tristan!"

Tristan raced down the stairs seeing Miyako. "Oh shit! What happened to her?"

"Ask later." Joey replied. "Call Yami. Hurry!"

"You sure not the hospital?"

"Do it!" Tristan then raced to the phone, dialing Yami's number.

"Helo?" a familiar voice answered.

"Yami," said Tristan, watching Joey trying to wake up Miyako. "Get over here right now. Something's happened to Miyako. She just came in our house by herself and…well…I think she fainted."

"What? What's going on?"

"Just come over."

"All right, I'll be over there."

Tea slowly opened her eyes, gazing around the darkness. She tried to move her arms but realized she couldn't. She found herself chained to some kind of cross on the wall.

"Marik!" Tea yelled at the top of her lungs. "This has gone too far! You know Yami will find you and kick your ass like he always does."

Suddenly, a figure slowly stepped in. Assuming it was Marik, Tea continued her bickering, trying to yank herself away from the chains.

"I'm afraid that all of that isn't going to get you anywhere." A familiar person with white hair stepped into the room wearing a long black sleeve top and pants.

"Bakura?" Tea tried to get a good look at him but the darkness hid his face.

"You see, not everything you see isn't what it seems to be." He then held out his hand, raising it up as the chains slowly undid itself causing Tea to fall to the floor. He just stood there as Tea slowly got up, running out of the room.

Bakura didn't bother chasing her, smirking. He knew Tea couldn't escape outside for Marik guarded the door and a rare hunter out in the balcony, both outside the apartment. His eyes looked out the door, seeing Tea run into one of the rooms.

"Oh Tea," Bakura smiled, heading towards the room she ran into. "Why'd you have to go in that room? Of all places."

Tea's heart, however, began to beat faster as she heard Bakura's voice. Quickly, she found a flashlight and turned it on. Her eyes widened with shock as she saw a photo of her on the wall.

"Oh my God!" she quickly turned off the flashlight, turning on the light switch instead. What she saw next caused her to fall to her knees in the middle of the room. "Oh shit! This can't be real, can it?" There were a few blow out photos of tea plastered on the wall, along with a couple of other snapshots she had given him. There were many more she didn't remember giving him and saw that those many more pictures were of her bathing and taking a shower and running her errands.

And that's when it hit her. "That fucking bastard," she muttered under her breath. "That pervert has been stalking me." She then realized that it could've been either him or Marik doing his dirty work. She noticed a book lying on the floor. "Dark Arts Revealed." She read. "The shadow really took over him." Suddenly, the lights went out. Fear ran through Tea's body as Bakura approached her.

"You seem to enjoy my collection." He smirked looking over her.

"Get away from me you freak!" Tea scooted back. "Pervert!"

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Bakura smiled. He was no longer the nice guy that everyone once knew. He closed his eyes, chanting something. Suddenly, Tea started to feel queasy, her eyes turning to a demon-like. Lifeless. As if he was taking over her. Bakura then circled her, keeping his eyes on her. "How's the child?"

"She's doing well." She replied in a dreamy voice, standing there, staring at what seems to be nothing.

"Has she learned any of the magic passed on to her?" he continued circling her before standing right behind her.

"I'm not so sure. The child is rather unpredictable. She showed signs on detecting Namu from Marik."

"At this age, she should be able to learn some form of telekinesis or telepathic power. But you seemed to have failed." He then wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"It is rather difficult to do with the pharaoh around comforting the child and myself."

"Indeed it is," he then pulled her head back, gazing in her eyes. "That is why we have to kill the pharaoh for good."

"Where is she?"

Joey ran to the door opening it. Yami stepped in as Joey closed the door.

"I'm not sure how to explain it," said Joey, leading Yami to the living room. "I mean, I know she and Tea went to Ginza and next thing you know, she pounds on my door asking where you were and passes out. No Tea…" he then entered the living room where Tristan and his girlfriend Yohko sat on the floor, Miyako still unconscious.

"Miyako," Yami rushed to his daughter's side. He sat on the floor, cradling her in his arms. He then looked up at his friends. "Any of you guys know what happened to Tea?"

Silence filled the air as they all shook their heads sadly. "None of us know what exactly happened to Tea," said Tristan. Yami placed Miyako on the floor gently as Tristan continued. "The only thing we can make of this scenario is that someone nabbed her."

Suddenly, Miyako started to stir, uttering. "Mom…mom…"

"Miyako." Yami smiled, rubbing her forehead, noticing her fever rising. "Take it easy. Get some rest, it'll be okay."

"Namu…" she uttered his name.

"Namu?" Yami looked down at her strangely. "Honey, do you know what happened to your mom?"

Miyako replied weakly, her eyes slowly opened. "We were walking home from Ginza when mom's friend Namu showed up. He then grabbed her and mom told me to come here."

"That freak!" Yami clenched his fist. "I'm going to his house right now."

"Dad…" Miyako called out.

Yami stopped, smiling. "Don't worry Miyako. I'll be back with your mom. I promise."

Miyako frowned. "You won't find Namu's at his house."

"How do you know that?" Yami looked at her curiously.

"I just can see it. He's at an apartment."

"Keep going." Said Yami.

"He's at an apartment…the same apartment where a white hair man…" her eyes widened as her body twitched.

"Miyako," Joey held her. "What's going on?"

"Paper…"she held her forehead.

"Here Miyako," Yohko handed her a slip of paper and pen. "But what's it for?"

Miyako started to write in hiragana three simple characters, giving it to Joey. Joey took the slip of paper, shocked at what she had just written. "Uh-oh."

"What is it?" Yami looked down at the paper.

"This is Bakura's name in hiragana. I think Marik and Bakura got her."

"That's it!" he grabbed his car keys. "I'm going there.

Marik stood on the edge of the roof of the building, twirling his millennium rod around. He noticed Yami pulling over by the building, grinning. "Well, well pharaoh," Marik smirked. "You decided to show up after all."

Yami looked up at Marik. "Ger your ass down here."

"You look like you could use some exercise oh great one. Kinda gained a little weight there."

This set Yami off. "All right you wise ass. I'll come up there."

Marik placed a finger on his lips. "Keep it down pharaoh. Don't wanna wake up the others now do you?" he gave out a short laugh, watching Yami enter the building.

"How much is Bakura paying you for this?" a rare hunter approached his master from behind.

"Nothing. I want the pharaoh killed too."

"Should I deal with the pharaoh?"

"No," Marik lit up a cigarette. "Let him come here. Bakura and Tea will show up soon."

Master. I hate to ask but why are we after the pharaoh for the second time. We failed the first time."

"Bakura seems to have this obsession with Tea ever since high school. The poor guy loved her but when he found out she loved Yami insisted, he secretly went ballistic. So he came to me and asked me to make a drug for him that would cause her to go nuts. That plan didn't work though he managed to lock Tea up in the basement for a few days. Then he thought she could make Yami hate her. Think she cheated on her own husband. So they got it on Halloween. So now for the past couple of months, he pays me to take pictures of her."

"That's rich. But how is Bakura getting Tea under his control?"

Marik laughed softly. "The poor girl was slowly dying after giving birth. We took a little visit in the middle of the night and sort of got Tea to her feet."

"Ah, Bakura, master of the dark arts. I think he's making Tea his sorceress. And once the pharaoh is killed, you will finally rule this pitiful, mortal realm."

"There's one thing that puzzles me." Marik threw his cigarette over the edge.

"What is it?"

"It's that child of hers. She's no ordinary child."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Even though it had inherited traits of Yami, Tea, and Bakura, she has the ability to perform the dark arts."

"That should be a good thing."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"See, we don't exactly know who the child would side with since it took three people to create that little whelp."

"Who are you really after Marik?" Marik slowly turned around seeing Yami. "Because either one of them will force me to send you straight to hell."

"So nice to see you Yami. Didn't think you would show."

Yami looked behind him seeing Bakura. "Son of a bitch! Where's my wife?"

Bakura smiled as he made a brushing motion with his hand, signaling for Marik and the rare hunter to step back. "I'm glad you asked. She's right here. Okay Tea, you can come out now." And at then, a familiar young woman stepped onto the roof.

"Tea?" Yami looked at the one walking like a zombie, her head gazing at the ground. She continued walking until she stopped in the middle of the roof. Yami then ran up to her, embracing her. "Let's go home now." He looked down at Tea, being a bit worried. "Honey, what's wrong?" he then noticed a dagger in her hand and within the blink of an eye, she slitted his stomach.

Yami winced in pain, placing his hand over his cut, seeing his own blood dripping down. Tea slowly looked up at Yami, smirking. 

"What the?" Yami gazed at Tea, shocked. He then turned to Bakura. "What have you done to her?"

Bakura laughed. "Let me tell you a story. Ten years ago, this young girl was slowly dying after giving birth to a child."

"That's not what the doctors said."

"They were about to tell you the next morning. But we spared her. I brought her back to life but unfortunately, all things come in a heavy price.

"You twisted…" Yami started to say but Tea held out her hand, chanting something. Suddenly, Yami started to float in the air. Tea laughed as she caused him to fall down.

Meanwhile, Miyako sat on the floor in the living room, looking up at Joey

"Uncle Joey?"

"Yeah?" Joey placed down the newspaper, looking down at her, placing his hand on her forehead. "Go to sleep Miyako, you're burning up badly."

Miyako slowly stood up. "Uncle Joey, I have to go help my mom."

Joey laughed lightly. "Kids say the cutest things. Your father will take care of those creeps."

"I'm serious." Miyako sounded weak, but her voice held a tone of seriousness. "My father is in trouble. I can see it."

"C'mon Miyako," Joey pulled her to him. "You're sick, you're weak. Besides, you can get killed." The phone rang. Joey groaned. It would've been easier if Tristan and Yohko were here. He then rose from the couch. "All right Miyako, just stay here." He then went to the other side of the living room, answering the phone. As he became engaged in the conversation, Miyako slowly made her way to the door.

Luckily for Joey, he managed to catch Miyako leaving. "I'll call you back." He then slammed down the phone. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Miyako," he went after Miyako, picking her up. "I told you to stay put kiddo."

"I'm sorry Uncle Joey." She whispered. 

"Sorry for what? I mean, you're ten, you're still a kid…what the?" he looked at Miyako, who closed her eyes. A strange aura filled the room as Joey started floating in the air. "Wha…what's going on?" opening her eyes suddenly, she forced Joey to slam into the wall. Weakly, she then sauntered away into the night, heading for the apartment Yami went to.

"You see Yami, your wife is not the bitch she once was." That smirk never left Bakura's face. Both Yami and Bakura stood at either side of the roof, facing each other while Tea stood right in the middle, not really saying or doing anything unless Bakura told her so.

"You're wrong," Yami glared at Bakura. "You're making her your puppet, to do every one of your twisted desires."

"And once we get rid of you, Marik will rule this realm and I, Bakura, master of the dark arts, will make Tea my sorceress."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Yami smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure it will." He then glanced down at Tea, speaking to her telepathically. "Prepare to kill him." Slowly, he raised his hand once more and suddenly, tentacles of some sort rose from the ground, wrapping around each waist and ankle. "Okay Tea, do what you want to this pathetic old coot you see before you."

Yami struggled against whatever had bonded him, watching Tea approaching him with the dagger in her hand, ready to kill him.

"Tea stop!" Yami cried out. "You have to open your eyes! This isn't you. Bakura's just using you. You have to fight off that dark soul inside of you."

"Tea stopped in her tracks, the dagger still in her hand. Both Bakura and Yami noticed the flicker in her eyes. The eyes that were familiar to Yami, the eyes of the one he truly loved.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Bakura started to get ticked off. "Kill that son of a bitch."

"Hmph!" Yami grinned. "It seems that Tea is a strong girl after all." He then turned to Tea. "You can do it Tea. Just wake up. It's me, Yami. Your husband, the one you fell in love with in high school."

"Her memory's coming back Bakura," Marik's lips curled to a grin. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh I'll tell you what I'm going to do." Bakura glared at Marik before turning to Tea. He held out two fingers, placing them on his chest, closing his eyes, chanting an ancient spell before swinging his two fingers in front of him, pointing it to Tea, sending a shockwave through her body, causing her to fall to her knees, holding her forehead. Not a second had passed by as she started to scream in pain.

"Tea!" Yami screamed, continuing to struggle against the tentacles. "Please, don't do this to her anymore. If you're after me, then leave her alone and come after me instead!"

"I'm afraid that she's no longer on your side pharaoh." Bakura laughed softly. "I told you I'd make her mine. But I can promise you, I'll take really good care of her." He then locked his gaze on Tea before speaking "All right Tea, finish him off for good. Slice every inch of his body open."

Tea smiled as she stood up, picking up her dagger, inching closer to Yami. "I'll make sure he bleeds till the last drop."

"That's nice," said Bakura. "But do as your told m'lady."

Slowly, Tea raised the dagger. "I'm gonna make this slow and painful." And right before she could strike him, she fell to her knees once again. "Ow! Shit! What's happening to me?" a demonic scream of torture escaped her lips.

"What the hell?" Bakura watched the evil spirit he casted in her body leaving. "Who dares do this to us?"

The sound of heavy breathing grew louder as a small shadow appeared on the far corner of the roof. Sweat poured down its forehead, and in a loud voice, it called out "Spirit Destruction!" Suddenly, light speared through the spirit's body destroying it. Tea laid on the ground, dazed.

"Who are you?" Bakura snarled. "Show yourself!"

The shadow slowly took a couple of steps towards them. The moonlight reflected on the small body.

"Miyako." Yami was surprised to see her here. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!"

Miyako fell to one knee, breathing heavily. She was still in a weak state as she cried out. "What's happening to me?" her hand clutched her chest.

"You're just sick Miyako." Yami was trying to find a way to calm his daughter down. He knew it was just more than the flu that she was going through.

"I know what's wrong with you child." Bakura slowly approached Miyako, looking down at her. She slowly looked up, her eyes widened as she saw Bakura.

"You're…"

Bakura smiled. "Yes my child, I have been plaguing your dreams off and on, especially lately."

"Touch a hair on her and I'll kill you." Yami snarled.

Bakura ignored Yami as he circled around Miyako. "My child, you possess a rather extraordinary power of the dark arts."

Miyako smiled weakly. "You mean…like this?" she held out her hand, a bright light shone through her hand, striking the tentacles that have bonded Yami.

"Marik," Bakura turned to his friend. "Take care of the child."

"With pleasure." Marik grinned, slowly making his way towards the child, grabbing her by the neck.

"Let me go…" she tried to say.

"What would happen if I refuse?"

"I have the power to cast one of the darkest spells."

"Even if you can cast the spell, you're too weak."

"You left me no choice." She replied, closing her eyes, holding out both of her hands. A dark portal appeared not too far away from the rare hunter.

"Isn't that…" Bakura gazed on.

"Oh shit." Marik's eyes widened, recognizing the portal. "The portal to the shadow realm."

"It can't be." Yami was equally shocked as the others. The portal managed to suck up the rare hunter. Miyako struggled to guide the portal to Marik.

"You're next…" Miyako felt herself getting weaker than earlier, the portal disappearing.

"A shame to kill you so earlier just by throwing you into the shadow realm." Marik smirked. Suddenly, a gun shot broke out, then another. One shot struck him on the neck, the other on his head. Letting go of Miyako, he collapsed dead.

"Who did that? Bakura looked around.

"I did you psychopath." Joey smiled, holding out a gun. "Sucks that I don't have enough bullets to finish you up _friend_." He emphasized the word 'friend' for he no longer trusted Bakura.

"Joey," Yami made his way towards Miyako's fallen body, picking her up and cradling her before kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Take Miyako out of here. She'll be safe with you. Don't let her out of your sight."

Joey nodded in reply, taking Miyako before climbing down the ladder. Yami then turned his gaze back to Bakura. "It's just you and me Bakura. No one else." 

"Well, there is someone who's awake." Said Bakura. Yami turned around, seeing Tea standing right behind him.

"Tea," he whispered in her ear. "Get out while you still can." 

Bakura, taking advantage of this, tackled Yami down to the floor. The two then started wrestling each other. Tea, at some point, wrapped her arms around Bakura, trying to break it off. Numerous times, she would fail but somehow, she managed to wrench Bakura away from Yami.

"Bakura!" she cried, trying to hold onto him, watching him flay his arms like a wild animal. "Stop it! You've gone too far! This has got to end!" 

"Never. Bitch, let me go!"

Yami slowly stood up, seeing Tea trying to hold off Bakura. A plan formulated in his mind. Maybe he could knock Bakura off the roof. He then charged like a bull towards him.

Bakura managed to see this just in time and as Yami got closer, her broke free from Tea's grasp jumping out of the way. Before either Tea or Yami could react, Yami tackled Tea, knocking her off the roof."

"Oh shit! Tea!" he tried to grab her but he was too late. "Nooooooooooo!" his scream was more of like a tortured wolf.

"Yami!" Tea cried. She continued to fall down the ten-story building. A flashback seemed to flash before her of those sweet memories she had with Yami. The images were replaced with an earth-shattering scream as she felt death approaching her. The screams have faded following a huge thud. Yami was afraid to look at how Tea landed.

Bakura smirked looking down at Tea's body. "Look what you've done pharaoh."

"I…I…" Yami was overcome with shock. "I didn't mean it. It was an accident." Tears streaked down his face.

"You seem happy yourself."

Yami glared at Bakura, standing up, grabbing him by the shirt. "None of this would've happened if you hadn't turned to a psycho. But you've pushed it all too far." In his hand, he held the dagger Tea held earlier stabbing Bakura straight in his heart, watching him collapsed, the dagger still on his heart. He then decided to climb down the ladder and as he reached the bottom, he forced himself to gaze at Tea. Her body sprawled on the sidewalk, lying in a pool of blood. 

"Tea…" he whispered her name, making his way towards her, kneeling beside her, stroking her face. He felt like a child wanting to cry and smash something. Slowly, he reached inside his coat pocket taking out a gun. "God, I can't forgive myself for what I've done."

He pressed the point of the gun to his heart, looking up at the starlit sky before looking down at Tea.

"My love…" he whispered.

And at then, he pulled the trigger, a silent gunshot rung out, collapsing right beside Tea, his head landed on her stomach.

_~*The End? Something happened to these two and I decided to put up this extended ending in the next chapter. Read on if you wish*~_

_~Prodigy X (Sept. 29, 2003)_


	19. A Happy Ending?

_A Happy Ending?_

_(Note: This is what I have originally written but didn't think it would match the story. But after a few requests, I decided to put it up. Hope you enjoy it. And for the record, Tea and Yami did not come back to life but as I said ^_^ something happened to them.)_

            Minutes passed by as a Mitsubishi passed by but suddenly pulled over. Mokuba, Mai, and Kaiba just came from Ginza.

            "Oh dear God! Mai gazed at the two bodies.

            "Yami and Tea…" was all Mokuba could say.

            "I'll call the hospital," declared Mai, taking out her cell phone but Kaiba's hand grabbed her wrist gently.

            "Don't."

            "What?" Mokuba and Mai looked at Kaiba strangely.

            "They wouldn't want to live anyway," he then released his grip on Mai's wrist. "One wouldn't be able to survive without the other."

            "Wow Kaiba," Mai smirked. "Since when did you understand their kind of love?"

            "Don't get any ideas Mai." Kaiba twisted her arm playfully.

            "Phhh, lovers." Mokuba muttered sarcastically, sitting back on the chair before looking over the two bodies lying on the sidewalk. "What do you think happened?"

            "Don't know." Kaiba shrugged. "But it looks like we gotta do the right thing."

            "Bury them?" Mokuba looked up at his brother.

            Kaiba nodded getting out of the car, opening his trunk, taking out a shovel, handing it to Mokuba. He then made his way, picking up Yami's body, carrying him over his shoulder. Making his way to the trunk, he had spread out a towel, placing Yami in the trunk. He did the same for Tea as well. Closing the trunk, he then made his way back to the car, starting up the engine. 

            "Where are we going?" Mai looked out the window as Kaiba drove down the roads.

            "Let's just say a private place." Kaiba replied. All was silent in the car until they reached a secluded area in the forest grounds before finally coming to a stop beside the lake.

            "I'll dig." Mokuba called out as he got out of the car, starting to dig a hole beside the lake. Kaiba opened the trunk, taking out the bodies one by one, placing them on the ground. Mai leaned against the car, unable to watch the two.

            "Okay Seto," Mokuba rested against the shovel. "Done here."

            "Good," sighing, he picked up Yami's body, placing it on the four foot hole his brother had dug up. "Mokuba, bring Tea's body along." He was about to toss Yami's lifeless body into the hole.

            "Oh jeez," Mokuba looked up at his brother. "At least have some dignity and bury them nicely."

            "I'm gonna hate you for this." Kaiba then jumped into the hole placing Yami's body on to the dirt. "But at least throw Tea's body down here so I'll be able to catch her. Like killing two birds with one stone." Mokuba then hurled Tea's body into the hole, which Kaiba easily caught. The scent of blood didn't seem to bother him as he placed her body beside Yami's. For a moment, he just stood there gazing at the two before arranging their bodies. Soon he wrapped Yami's arms around Tea, making them rest close to each other, both laying on their sides. He then got out of the hole, nodding to Mokuba, giving him the sign to start burying the two, watching him fill the hole with dirt. Once he finished, the three looked on at the gravesite.

            "How are we gonna explain this to the rest?" Mai leaned against Kaiba.

            "I don't know if we should." Kaiba continued looking onto the freshly new grave. 

            "It ain't an ideal funeral," Mokuba tossed a rose on the earth. "They live together, they die together." Kaiba and Mai tossed their rose onto the gravesite before turning away, making their way towards their car, driving off into the night.

            "It was kinda nice of them to do it beside the lake, don't you think?"

            Tea and Yami sat on a tree branch, watching Kaiba and the other two sped off into the night. Their feet dangling in the air.

            "Perhaps so." Yami gazed at the ground, jumping off the tree, landing on his feet. He watched Tea do the same. Normally, both of them would have broken an ankle or a bone but this time, nothing happened.

            They were one of the dead. Though their souls haven't quite made it to either heaven or hell. Tea looked up at Yami for a long while before she finally spoke. "What about Miyako. With her ability of the dark arts…"

            Yami smiled, placing his finger on her lips to hush her. "You don't have to worry. I left her with Joey. I doubt she would side with Bakura," he then looked up at the night sky. "Unless if Marik and Bakura somehow managed to come back and try destroy the earth, she has the power to change the course of destiny." He then leaned forward, sealing his lips over hers, wrapping his arms around her as they had another passionate moment. "I told you I would never leave you, haven't I?"

            "You managed to keep your promise huh?" Tea smiled, tilting her head to the side as Yami brushed his fingers through her hair.            

            Yami gave out a short laugh, draping one arm over Tea's shoulder. The two then slowly walked deeper into the forest before they slowly vanished within the darkness.

_~*The "real" End? NOT! There's more, keep reading, there's a sequel*~_

_~*Special thanks to Umiko-chan for giving me the idea of how good 'ol Bakura having pictures of Tea up on his wall*~_


	20. The Wish

_~*Author's Note: I decided to put the sequel in this story rather than putting it into another story. Save you from the trouble of trying to find the link for the story ^_^ Anyway, this is a continuing story of how Miyako's life went on after her parent's death*~_

_~*The Wish*~_

            _Five years later…_

            Joey, Yugi and Miyako sat in the living room in Joey's home one late afternoon. It had been five years. Five years since the death of her own parents. Joey had taken over as a father though it wasn't as easy as it sounds when it comes to having a child who knows the dark arts.

            "Okay Miyako," Joey held up one of Yugi's cards. "Who's this?"

            "Dark Magician." Miyako smiled.

            "And this?" Yugi held up one of Joey's card.

            "Time Wizard."

            "Okay, let's see if you can guess this one." Joey laughed, showing her the card.

            "Hey, what kinda card is that?" Yugi tried to get himself a sneak peek. "Let me see Joey."

            "Nice try Yugi," Joey grinned, holding the card away from his friend.

            "No need to show it Uncle Joey," Miyako gazed at the floor. "You're holding the Winged Dragon of Ra which used to belong to Marik."

            "What?" Yugi looked up at Joey. "Since when did you get that card?"

            "Well…" Joey had a sly grin. "Remember long time ago during the Battle City Finals and some of Marik's cards fell from his hand after you defeated him? Well, I kinda snatched it from the pile of cards that fell."

            "Joey!"

            "What?" he looked down at Yugi. "Nobody knew, nobody cared. Finders-keepers, that's what I call it."

            Yugi shrugged looking down at Miyako, who was reading a Japanese version of Harry Potter. "Well, since your birthday is tomorrow," he noticed that the book she was reading was the Goblet of Fire.

            "Oooh," Miyako squealed with delight. "What you got me?"

            Yugi laughed as he held out a rectangular shaped object, wrapped in red shiny paper. "Open it."

            Miyako tore open the package seeing the new version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. "Wow, cool. I thought they were sold out already."

            "Yours truly has bought the last copy." Yugi grinned.

            "Don't worry Miyako," Joey placed away his cards. "When you come home, you're gonna have cake and all of us are gonna be here. Even Kaiba."

            Miyako frowned slightly, placing the book down, gazing out the window. All was silent in the air. Joey and Yugi looked at each other strangely before looking at Miyako, starting to become worried.

            "Miyako," Yugi made his way towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know how hard it is with your parents gone. But they're still here…just…well…"

            "Is it all right if I bring a few friends along?" Miyako suddenly spoke up.

            "Well, sure." Joey gazed at Miyako, surprised at her reaction. "If that's what you want. You're turning fifteen, great changes will finally occur."

            "Thanks Uncle." Miyako smiled, running up the stairs.

            "Hey Yugi?"Joey looked down at his friend.

            "Yeah?"

            "You think it's a good idea to be giving Miyako those Harry Potter books?"

            "Huh? What do you mean Joey? She loves those books."

            "No, no, it's not that. It's just that it might kinda influence her?"

            "What do you mean?" Yugi looked up at his friend curiously.

            "See, I know we haven't been truthful in our friendship but Miyako's father made me promise to try raise her as a normal child even if she already knows some stuff."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "Well, Miyako inherited traits from three people. First, there's both Yami and Tea, the real parents. Somehow, even after the Halloween incident, Miyako has not only the physical traits but also something far worse from Bakura."

            "And what's that?"

            "She knows of the Dark Arts. We both know Yami and Tea didn't have those kind of powers so…"

            "Bakura's the master of the dark arts?"

            "Unfortunately yes. But what good would it be now that Bakura and Marik are dead."

            "You would never know." Yami looked out the window. "Bakura and Marik mean business and with Yami and Tea dead, I kinda fear that Bakura might come back to get Miyako."

            "But he's dead."

            "I've read somewhere before that there's a way to be brought back from the dead."

            "I guess all hell's gonna break loose now."

            Suddenly, a knock came about the door. Joey made his way towards it, opening it. There stood before him a short man with blue hair…a deliveryman? And there he was holding out a rectangular box and a box in a shape of a book.

            "Packages for Miyako." The deliveryman smiled, handing the two boxes to Yugi before taking out his clipboard.

            "Who are these from?" Yugi settled the boxes down.

            "Don't know. There's no name. Perhaps that relative wants to keep its name anonymous for now."

            "Ho hum, anyway," Joey took out a pen. "Where do I sign?"

            "Just sign on the dotted line." The man pointed to the dotted line on the bottom of the paper. 

            "Okay…Joey…Wheeler." He signed his name, giving back the clipboard.

            "Have a nice day sir." He bowed before turning to leave.

            "Uh…yeah…sure." Joey closed the door. "Man, he's freaky. Let's take these to Miyako's room. Maybe it could be those books she ordered."

            "Maybe." Yugi picked up the two boxes, making their way up the stairs.

            Meanwhile, outside of Joey's home, the deliveryman made his way across the street. His form shifted into a tall demonic looking figure, his hair white as snow, looking back at Joey's house, a dark laugh escaped his lips.

            The Night of the Party… 

Miyako had finished school, making her way up the steps to the house. Opening the door, she noticed the whole house dark. Switching on the light, people suddenly popped out, screaming "Surprise!"

            "What in the world?" Miyako was obviously taken back. Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, Li, Mokuba, and Kaiba stood in the living room. On the table was a birthday cake.

            "Ah, you didn't see that one coming eh?" Joey grinned. "C'mon, let's go light up the candles."

            "Uh…sure uncle." Miyako smiled as they all gathered around the table. The song "Happy Birthday" slowly came about. After the song ended, all was silent in the air. Miyako stared into the flames of the candles.

            "Okay Miyako," said Mai. "Go for it. Make a wish and blow out the candles."

            Miyako glanced up at Mai, then to the flames, closing her eyes. _I know what to wish for. I wish I had a friend…a real close friend, not like those girls that used and treated me like dirt. _She then blew out her candles, realizing each of the flames had been burnt out.

            "Whoa…Miyako," Li looked at her, a bit surprised. "For a little girl, you got a huge mouth."

            "You would stop at nothing to get that child back huh?"

            Bakura and a young woman hung out in a bedroom in an apartment. He gazed at the faded image of Miyako on the dressing room mirror.

            "Joey is uncapable of dealing with her." Bakura gazed up at her. "She…" he then stopped, smirking. "So, after all this time, she doesn't have real friends. And here she is, wishing for one. Well Ishizu, I found a way to make little Miyako happy after all."

            "And how will you pull that off?" Ishizu tilted her head to the side, tossing up and down a crystal ball.

            "I'm glad you asked." Closing his eyes, he started to chant an ancient spell. Suddenly, dark smoke encircled him. Within minutes, Bakura had changed to a kid, about the same age as he daughter. His white hair was almost the same though he had ponytailed it.

            "You do know that the child's powers are improving." Ishizu placed the crystal ball on the bed. "She will remember you. She'll be able to detect the evil spirit inside of you whether you're a thirteen year old a baby."

            "I have this." Bakura held up a watch, placing it on his wrist. "It conceals the scent of evil."

            "You just hope she isn't strong enough to break that barrier."

            It was already 9:30. Miyako had two of the packages on her lap, the one Joey brought in yesterday. She noticed a card attached to one of the packages. Opening it, there was a simple note.

            _We will meet again. _It read. No name. Shrugging, she opened the package only to reveal a book of the Dark Arts. Her eyes widened, wondering who sent her the book. With shaking hands, she placed the book on the bed. Her eyes glanced towards the second package. Tearing it open, it appeared to be some sort of staff that a mage would use. Standing it on the floor, it stood almost as tall as she was. It almost looked like a huge key. There was a blue orb on the top wich seemed to blow. Perhaps it was a wand instead. Looking it over, Miyako decided to try it out. She raised her staff, the blue orb started to glow.

            Suddenly, Joey opened the door. "Hey Miyako, time for bed. You'd wanna wake up early for school whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!"

            Miyako was startled looking up at Joey. Joey made his way towards her, taking the staff. "What is this Miyako?"

            "I…I'm not sure. I guess this was what came in."

            "Hmmm…" Joey examined the staff for a moment before looking at Miyako for a long time. "I suppose you might need it. Just don't be using it to scare the hell out of everyone."

            "Yes uncle." Miyako sat on the bed.

            "All right young lady," Joey smiled, leaving the room.  "Go to bed and good night."

~*To Be Continued*~


	21. The New Friend

_~*The New Friend*~_

            Miyako arrived at Jounji High School just in time. A group of people gathered around the tree. The sound of laughter was only torture to her. Truly, she had no friends. She once had before but ever since her parents' death, she seemed to be more distant. Kids used her for homework and projects.

            The bell rang as Miyako made her way inside the school building and up the stairs. As usual, she was the first to be in class. Taking a seat in the back row, she took in the nice view outside the window. Soon, the class started to fill with other students. No one sat by her.

            "Class," Mr. Marukawa called out. "We have a new student joining us today," he then turned to the door. "Come now, don't be shy."

            Slowly, a shy looking boy stepped in, his white hair ruffled as it seemed to stand out from the black uniform. He noticed some of the girls gushing over him, looking at him with awe.

            Miyako looked up seeing him. She felt like she was struck by lightning. He seemed so damn cute. Maybe her wish did come true after all. But then again, maybe it didn't, seeing how all the other girls gushed over him.

            "So," Mr. Marukawa sat on his desk. "Just tell us about yourself."

            "Well," the young boy ran his fingers through his hair. "My name is Ryou Mizuno. My family and I moved from Kyoto a few weeks back ever since my father got a new job."

            "All right Ryou," the teacher smiled. "Pick out a seat, any seat."

            "Hey Ryou," one of the girls called out. "Sit with me." She patted on the empty desk.

            Ryou smiled at the girl but shifted his gaze towards Miyako, smiling at her. He then made his way towards the back row, taking the desk next to Miyako's. Some of the girls looked at him muttering, "Why's he sitting there?"

            "Yo Ryou," one of the boys in the front row turned around and called out. "Why are you sitting there?"

            "Yeah Ryou," another girl faced him. "Don't you know she's a freak? Nobody really likes her." The whole class laughed. Ryou looked up at Miyako seeing her tense up, her fists clenching tightly.

            "Class," the teacher was obviously pissed. "That is definitely cruel. You know what that means?" he took out buckets of water placing them on his desk.

            "See now Michirei." One of the boys yelled out as most of the students got up, taking two buckets each and going out the classroom.

            "It's not only me." Michirei picked up the two buckets. "Junko gets half the credit."

            "Enough talk." The teacher barked. "All of you out of the classroom." He then looked down seeing Ryou, as if he was waiting for the buckets. "No, not you Ryou. You and Miyako just stay and do some work." He then handed him a worksheet. "Right now, we're writing an essay about the Pearl Harbor. You use all your basic Hiragana, Katakana, and Kanji. Think you can handle it?"

            Ryou nodded. "Yes sir."

            "Good," the teacher smiled, taking out a yardstick. The essay will be due in a week." He then left the classroom.

            Ryou looked at the worksheet for a moment before shifting his gaze towards Miyako who faced the window, her head tilting down on the floor. His lips curled into a dark grin. _Well child, you'll get your wish all right._ He then made his way towards his desk, placing the worksheet on his desk before making his way towards her. Looking her over, he noticed she was crying.

            "Do they always treat you this way?"

            The crying suddenly died down, as Miyako looked up, her face red and tear-stained, her eyes swollen. "Why? Why does it matter to you? You're just like them."

            Ryou reached into his pocket taking out a small towel, handing it to her. She took it eagerly, wiping her eyes and blowing into the rag. Miyako managed to calm herself down, looking back up at him. He took her hand gently and held it in his. Miyako had the urge to yank it away but somehow, that urge went away.

            "Your hands…they're cold as ice."

            "Yes…" Ryou tried to think up a lie. "I've had this condition which my body is like ice, like I'm one of the dead." He laughed softly at his own lie. He then looked at her with deep concern. "Why do they hate you so?" 

            "I'm not so sure." Miyako looked out the window before turning her gaze back to the floor. "Rumors started to go around saying I'm a witch, that I've killed them."

            "Do you believe that you are some sort of witch?"

            "I believe that we all have a bit of witchery inside. We just don't tend on showing it."

            "And your parents? What became of them?"

            "My uncle tells me they both died in an accident. But I know much better. These days, I don't have much friends. My uncle is real nice and so are his friends," her voice started to shake as well as her hands. "I hate it! I'm always by myself. I talk to myself just to keep myself entertained. Nobody wants to be my friend. And even if I had friends, they'd only use me and treat me like dirt." She could no longer control her tears, burying her face in her hands.

            Ryou helped her up, pulling her close, letting her cry on him. "If it isn't much, perhaps I could be your friend." _And in the end, you'll be mine for good but this'll do for now. Imagine your best friend actually being your father._

            "You really mean that?" Miyako slowly looked up.

            "Well, sure. You're lonely and I'm just a new student. We're two lonely people in a solitary room. Notice that I perform magic tricks." A small grin played his lips. He took the rag she used and held out his free hand. Holding the rag in front of his hand, he shook it slightly before pulling it away only to reveal a cup of water.

            "How did you do that?" Miyako took the cup of water, drinking it down.

            Ryou smiled going back to his seat. "My father is a magician. An illusionist. My mother is his assistant. They travel all around the world. I wanted to go with them but my mother insisted on staying here and go to school."

            "You mean you live by yourself?"

            "Oh no," Ryou laughed, taking out a pice of paper. "I live with my older sister Shizuka."**

            "That's nice." Miyako smiled.

            "There you go," Ryou smiled back. "You look cute when you smile."

            Miyako blushed as he said this. "Thanks."

            "I haven't gotten the chance to learn your name."           

            "Oh…it's…it's Miyako."

            "Miyako. That's a beautiful name."

            "You really think so?"

            Ryou nodded. "It kinda matches with you."

            Miyako took out her binder and the two started working on their essay quietly. Soon, all the students came back into the room, groaning from their punishment. Mr. Marukawa followed from behind. "Let that be a lesson to you little punks." He then looked up at Ryou and Miyako. "You two stand up."

            The two looked up seeing the teacher and the whole class standing in the front of the room. They then gazed at each other for a slight second. Miyako shrugged before they slowly stood up beside their desk, facing their teacher.

            "Now class, you're gonna learn first hand on how to be nice people because one day, you're gonna need it." He turned to Ryou. "Ryou, what have you learned about Miyako?"

            "Well," Ryou shifted his gaze towards Miyako. "She likes Harry Potter books."

            "Harry Potter?" one of the guys started to laugh. "That's for babies."

            "On the contrary," Ryou grinned, reaching into his bag pulling out _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._ "I happen to like Harry Potter as well."

            "Whoa," most of the class looked up at the boy who laughed about Harry Potter.

            "How did you know I like Harry Potter?" Miyako whispered.

            "I saw it in your bag earlier." Ryou replied.

            "All right Miyako, what do you know about Ryou?"

            "Well…" she scratched her head slightly. "His father is a magician."

            "Now that's interesting. See class, these two barely know each other yet they found a way to get along. I suggest you do the same. All right, everyone take out your calligraphy paper."

            The clock striked three as school finally finished. Students filled the hallways and out the school. Miyako decided to use the bathroom before going home. A bunch of girls gather in the corner looking up at her as she entered.

            "Well, well, well, I see the whore decided to grace us with her presence."

            Miyako slowly looked up recognizing some of her classmates. "Who the hell are you calling a whore?"

            "We saw what that new kid did to you."

            "Why would he be interested in you is what I would like to know." Another girl glared at Miyako.

            "How dare you try to take him away from us!"

            "Michirei, he's just a friend." Miyako's voice shook with fear. "We didn't do anything serious."

            "Bitch!!" Michirei grabbed Miyako, slamming her onto the wall. The two started fighting, pinning each other onto the ground. While the other two girls held Miyako by the arms, Michirei continued kicking Miyako right on the stomach. Minutes slowly ticked by as Miyako laid there battered, bruised, and bleeding from the lip.

            "Maybe we're just getting even for the buckets we had to carry."

            "Let that be a lesson to you Miyako."

            "Hey," Michirei smirked. "We should give her a good place to rest."

            "You mean…?"

            "That's right." Michirei dragged Miyako's body "Remember the days when we used to do this to Reichel?"

            "Yeah." The girls opened the last stall of the room dunking Miyako's head into the toiled seat. Laughing, they flushed the toilet once and left the bathroom.

            "Let's see her get out of this one."

** Shizuka in this story is not Serenity even though that's her name in Japanese. This is the name Ishizu uses to cover her true identity.

~*To Be Continued*~


	22. In For A Rude Awakening

_~*In For A Rude Awakening*~_

Bakura had changed back to himself, stalking down the school's hallways. He wore a long black jacket with matching black top and pants. Sunglasses covered his eyes, spotting the three girls laughing.

            "Did you see the way Miyako looked when we shoved her head in the toilet?" one of the girls laughed.

            Michirei smiled. "She looked like one of those drunk women after some sorority party."

            "Excuse me young ladies." He called out.

            "Huh? What the?" the girls stopped in their tracks. Bakura slowly stepped out of the shadows, smirking.

            "Are you Ryou's father?" Michirei looked up and down at Bakura.

            "Perhaps you can say that," he smiled. "I couldn't help but notice you mentioned Miyako's name. Do you know her?"

            "Well, sort of." Michirei couldn't take her eyes off Bakura. "Why do you ask?"

            "No reason in particular." He smirked once more, brushing past the group of girls, slowly walking towards the bathroom. No longer was he a school child but time did stop for him making him look like a twenty-year-old. Besides, who in the world will care if a guy his age went to the girls bathroom. He opened the door making his way inside, slowly walking towards the last stall, opening it. A rather bizarre scene indeed. Miyako was bent over the toilet, still not moving. He yanked her by the hair which that didn't wake her. He noticed her face bruised from the attack and her lip bleeding.

            "Tsk, tsk," Bakura shook his head. "You should've scared those girls off with your own power. Your stupid father must've taught you not to use your powers against mere mortals. Or maybe it was that parasite Joey Wheeler."

            "Okay, so I'll admit your plan is working so far." Ishizu appeared behind him.

            "Finally, you'll just come crawling back for more huh?"

            "You should be thankful I resurrected your sorry ass. Otherwise…well…yeah." She couldn't find any other words to say.

            "Go heal the child and bring her outside." Bakura tossed Miyako to her.

            "You know that'll ruin your plan." Ishizu tossed the body back to him. "She'll get suspicious on how her bruises healed so quickly and you know she doesn't know the healing technique yet."

            "So…just leave her like this?" 

            "Change yourself back to her so called friend." Ishizu looked down at Miyako. "And take her outside. You know exactly what to do rom there." She then turned around, making her way out of the stall and vanished.

            "Hmph! Sometimes you can be a piece of shit Ishizu." He then changed himself back to Ryou, picking up Miyako and carried her out of the school. Lucky for him, Joey's house wasn't too far off. Just a couple of blocks away. Minutes passed by as he finally reached Joey's house. Throughout this whole time, he had given her a piggyback ride. Knocking on the door, Joey opened it, surprised.

            "Hey kid," Joey grinned. "Can I help you?"

            "I found your daughter in the bathroom after school. I think some of the girls mobbed her." He then dropped Miyako gently off his back.

            "Oh God!" Joey knelt beside Miyako, trying to wake her up. "Miyako! You ok?" he then turned to Ryou. "Friend? Boyfriend?"

            "Well…" Ryou started to say.

            "I guess it's kinda nice. Miyako's parents were like that. They practically fell for each other. Then they were apart after high school for four years before they met once again. They got married and that's when Miyako came along."

            "I know it's impolite to ask sir but what happened to Miyako's parents?"

            "It's horrible. The two have been through so much. One of their friends betrayed them. Her mother was almost killed twice. Once in high school and once during Halloween. Their so-called friend Bakura had a twisted obsession with Miyako's mom since high school. That guy winded up in the mental hospital for two years. We all thought he was a good guy but no. Kaiba was the one who found the two lying on the road. To this day, no one exactly knows what happened. Miyako may have some clue." He looked down at Ryou. "Are you related to Bakura?"

            Ryou shook his head. "I have no idea who's that."

            "It's just, this may sound silly but you kinda look like him."

            "That man sounds horrible."

            "Indeed he is." He picked up Miyako's body, heading inside. "Come inside if you want. Make yourself at home." He then turned his back towards him, heading up the stairs with Miyako in his arms.

            Ryou's lips curled into a twisted smile. _You fool. You don't even know who I truly am. Everything is going according to plan. All you have to do is play your part right and I'll play mine._ He stepped into the house, looking around. _Joey's house never changed. Joey has never changed_. He then followed Joey up the stairs and into Miyako's room. Joey was just tending to Miyako's bruises and cuts. Ryou took a seat on the rocking chair, watching the two.

            "You know," Joey smiled, placing a wet rag on her forehead. He was applying iodine, causing Miyako to wince in pain. "You're the first person she's ever invited over."

            "So I see. I don't really know her well, to tell the truth. I'm just a new student. My family has moved here from Kyoto. I only live with my elder sister while my family are magicians and illusionists."

            "Illusionists, eh?" Joey grinned. "You know any tricks?"

            Ryou nodded. "Some, yes." He took out an egg, placing a black cloth over it. Removing it, a white bird stood on his hand. 

            "Whoa. Interesting indeed." Ryou stood up opening the window, letting the bird fly out. Joey placed his hand on Miyako's forehead, smiling. "Hmm…I'll leave you here with Miyako. I have some work to take care of." He then left the room. Miyako started to stir, slowly sitting up.

            "How do you feel?" Ryou started rocking slowly on the chair.

            "I feel like shit." Miyako held her forehead.

            "I know. Judging by your bruises, you must've took a tough beating."

            "Thanks."

            "For what?" Ryou looked up at Miyako curiously.

            "Well, if you hadn't taken me home, I would've been dead. You know, I just had the strangest dream."

            "What of?" Ryou tilted his head to the side.

            "Well, when I was still knocked out, I heard my father's voice. I just have this feeling he's back. He's alive."

            "Your father sounds like a nice guy."

            "You're gonna think this is crazy but I have two fathers."

            Ryou's eyes widened. "Two?"

            Miyako nodded. "My mother's friend Bakura seduced her the night of Halloween. I've inherited this…this…"

            Ryou picked up a black book, holding it up. "You study the dark arts."

            Her eyes widened as she saw Ryou holding up her book of the Dark Arts. "How? What? But?"

            Ryou smirked, his voice changing into the voice she knew all too well. "That's right little girl. Your stupid uncle had to promise your father to raise you a mortal but no…"

            "Bakura?!?" Miyako was shocked. Her shock quickly turned to anger, pointing a finger at him. "Release yourself from Ryou's body."

            "Being a little testy now are we?"

            "Do as I say!" she took out the staff, pointing the jewel towards him.

            Bakura was shocked to see what he saw. _The rod of Isis! How the hell did she get that? Wait a minute…Ishizu you bitch! How could you?_

"The rod of Isis eh?" Bakura grinned. "Very impressive indeed. Its powers are rather dark. Very well, child, you get your wish. But mark my word Miyako, I will come back." He laughed darkly, his voice fading. His wild eyes went back to its normal color as Ryou held his forehead, screaming in pain, falling to his knees.

            "Ryou," Miyako went up to her friend, kneeling beside him. "Are you all right?"

            Ryou groaned, leaning against Miyako. "What…what happened?"

            "I can't believe it. My father's spirit has possessed you."

            _How stupid can you truly be? Still yet to find out I am your father?_ "I don't know. Lately, before moving here from Kyoto, there's always a man who looks like me coming into my dream. I'm not so sure why."

            "Here, why don't you lay down? Maybe I can do something about it."

            "What are you going to do?" Ryou looked at her curiously.

            "Ok. I'll admit it. I'm gonna do something pretty freaky."

            "I wouldn't mind."

            "Fine. Just close your eyes."

            Ryou closed his eyes as Miyako placed a finger on his forehead, chanting some sort of spell. She too closed her eyes but suddenly opened them. "Damn it."

            Ryou, too, opened his eyes, looking at Miyako strangely. "What's wrong?"

            "Somehow, the spirit inside of you managed to block me from seeing into your mind."

            "Wow," he sat up on the floor. "That is scary."

            "Eh, Ryou?" Joey knocked on Miyako's door, stepping in. "There's someone at the door who says she's your sister."

            "Oh," Ryou slowly got up, picking up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Thanks for letting me know."

            "Here, I'll walk you out the door." Miyako got up as well.

            "I thought you would say that." Ryou grinned, making his way down the stairs. He came to a stop, seeing a girl older than him, standing outside, gazing at Ryou in her black uniform.

            "Ryou, you almost got me worried. You could've at least called and tell me you were going to a friend's house. I was worried."

            "Well Shizuka, it's a complicated thing to explain."

            "So I see." She then looked over at Miyako. "Have some decency and at least introduce me to your friend." She brushed the dirt off her skirt.

            "If you must know, this is Miyako. Miyako, this is my elder sister Shizuka. She's starting her 4th year in an all girl's school."

            "Uh…hey." Miyako waved slightly.

            "Ah, a new girlfriend." Shizuka smiled. "C'mon Ryou, let's go."

            "Sure." Ryou then turned to Miyako. "Bye Miyako. See you tomorrow."

            "Bye Ryou." Miyako waved as the two left.

            "I assume your boyfriend has left." Joey grinned.

            "Oh Uncle Joey." Miyako laughed.

            Meanwhile, Bakura and Ishizu continued walking down the streets. Bakura had changed back from Miyako's friend to his twisted self.

            "I'm surprised you got away with that lie you told your own daughter." Ishizu chuckled. "Little Ryou being possessed by Miyako's father. Isn't that cute?"

            As they neared the alleyway, Bakura pulled Ishizu into the alley, slamming her onto the brick wall.

            "Bakura," Ishizu was surprised at this unexpected attack. "What has gotten into you?"

            "Don't give me that innocent look!" he snapped, holding her wrists. "I just want to ask a few questions."

            "Questions?" Ishizu didn't like the sound of this.

            Bakura smirked, letting go one of her wrists, using it to grab her neck. "Oh yes Ishizu. Perhaps you care to explain the rod of Isis."

            "The rod of Isis?" she managed to blurt out, looking at him nervously.

            Bakura released his grip on her neck. "What was that Ishizu?"

            "I have given the rod to the child," she breathed heavily, holding her neck. "She was meant to have it."

            "Oh? Is that so?" he then slammed her right to the ground. "I may not know what my child's is meant to be just yet," he held out his hand, a dark light in a shape of a sphere slowly emerged from his hand. "But you, however, are destined to be my personally slave."

            "That would never happen! I was the one who brought you back to life!"

            "You may have brought me back to life Ishizu," Bakura shot out the light from his hand, striking Ishizu in the heart. "But you have no idea how powerful I am compared to your brother Marik."

            "How dare you?" Ishizu struggled to speak.

            "Now, now Ishizu," he picked up her body, slinging it over shoulder. "Let's not get all worn out." He then walked deeper into the alley.

~*Yes, I know the sequel is getting kinda boring because Yami and Tea have been killed. Somehow, with yours truly's brilliant writing mind…I'm bringing them back very slowly. Yup. You'll see, though the bad part is, there's more love scenes between Ryou and Miyako than Tea and Yami in this sequel*~

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	23. Rebellion

_~*Rebellion*~_

Three months later… 

            Time passed by as the relationship between Ryou and Miyako grew. Both of them have grown quite fond of each other. The two were sitting on one of the high tree branches gazing at the view below.

            "So…" Miyako looked up at Ryou curiously. "Why'd you bring me up here Ryou?"

            "Well…" Ryou scratched his head nervously. "You know how all this time we've been hanging around with each other and building up a certain conflict with the school?"

            Miyako nodded. "Yeah…it's as if the students want to break us up. So what about it?"

            He beckoned her closer. "Come closer and I'll tell you."

            "Ok." Miyako smiled scooting a bit closer to him. "What have you wanted tell me?"

            "Close your eyes." He grinned. 

            "What's going on?" she laughed.

            "You'll see." That grin never left his face. Miyako closed her eyes. Soon, he leaned forward and softly kissed her on the lips before pulling away. She opened her eyes, surprised at what just happened, her face blushing.

            "Wow…I mean…wow."

            "Did you like that?"

            "Are you saying that you like me?"

            "Oh, no." Ryou smiled. "It's not like my dear, it's love."

            "Wow…well…I….I um…" Miyako didn't know what else to say. 

            "You don't have to tell me," he pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her. "Just say whether you want me or not."

            "Of course I want you!" she cried happily. "You're the only friend I ever have."

            "I'm glad to hear you say that," he smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "But do you want to be just friends or more than that?"

            "Well…" Miyako thought about it for a long time. "Perhaps we can be just more than friends."

            "I'll make your whole life as happy as possible." He kissed her once more, sitting her on his lap. "I can promise you that."

            Joey was sitting in his room, typing e-mail on his laptop to Yugi who has been in Hong Kong for quite some time.

            "Man, this is getting boring." He muttered as he finally sent his e-mail and close down all the programs. "I better get something to eat." He then stood up, slowly making his way out the door when a piercing sound rang from his computer.

            "Yowza!" he covered his ears. "What kind of noise is that?" he turned to his computer, noticing that it was blinking on and off. "What's going on?" the sound completely disappeared. "Man, this computer's new too." Suddenly, a familiar person popped at the screen. Joey was shocked at what he saw. "Oh god! Yami?!?"

            "Joey." He smirked slightly.

            "But…how…I thought you were dead." His voice shook with fear.

            "Of course I am."

            "Then…then there's no way you can be on the screen."

            "Joey…"

            "You know what? Maybe I'm just imagining things." He closed his laptop, making his way out of the room. "Maybe I'm just imagining things." He closed his laptop, making his way out the room. "Man, that was freaky. There's no such thing as ghosts. It can't be. It just can't be." He then went to the kitchen making a sandwich before returning to the living room, picking up the remote. "Ah, some TV will get my mind at ease." He switched it on putting it to his favorite channel. "Ah, there we go. Spongebob SquarePants is on." He bit into his sandwich.

            "Wrong again Joey." The same familiar voice called out.

            Joey choked on his food, looking up at the screen, seeing Yami once more. "Not again! What's going on? How can you be doing that? There's just no way!"

            "The dead can do wonders."

            "Oh yeah? The living is wondering how you can be dead and on my TV at the same time?

            "Our souls have not gone to the next world."

            "Yami, this is getting freaky!" he picked up the remote.

            "I wouldn't pull off any stunts Joey. You won't be able to turn off your TV."

            Joey's fingers gripped onto the remote, trying to switch the channels but Yami was still there. "What do you want?"

            "Calm down Joey, I'm not here to hurt you."

            "Then what are you here for?"

            "Look Joey, about Miyako…"

            "She's doing fine Yami."

            "That's what worries me. It's just….about her new friend…"

            "Yeah…so what about it?"

            "You notice he looks a lot like Bakura."

            "Yeah but when I asked him that, he said he wasn't anywhere related to him."

            "As usual, Bakura is being himself manipulative self."

            "I knew it! That two-time son of a…" he pounded his fist on the wall. "I'm gonna take care of him."

            "Now isn't a good time!"

            "I remember! Since she knows the dark arts, she can detect Bakura from her friend and realize Ryou is Bakura all along."

            "Unfortunately, she didn't."

            "Huh? But…I mean…" Joey was at a loss for words.

            "She only believes that the spirit of Bakura has claimed her friend. Bakura has some sort of charm he's wearing that's blocking off the scent of a demon."        

            "That guy is sick. Trying to take back his own daughter and cause chaos in this world."

            "It's not looking so good, seeing their relationship has gone beyond friendship."

            "What can I do?"

            "Keep her away from her new friend as much as you can. But don't be so over protective of her. Otherwise a conflict will build up. Remember, she's a sensitive child.

            "Got ya!" Joey grinned. He then headed towards the door.

            "I wouldn't go outside if I were you."

            "What do you mean/" Joey opened the door seeing Miyako and Ryou kissing each other. He let out a scream. The two were startled as they looked down at him.

            "Uh-oh." Miyako breathed in Ryou's ear.

            _Damn you Joey,_ Bakura sneered, looking down at him.

            "Miyako explain yourself." Joey clenched his fight tightly.

            "I love him." She managed to choke out.

            "You what?"

            Ryou looked down at Joey, smirking. Closing his eyes, he then spoke through his mind. _I know you can speak with me with your puny head._

Joey's eyes widened, looking up at Ryou. _Bakura! You twisted bastard. You dare hurt Miyako and I…_

_            You're nothing but an arrogant moral. _Ryou smirked. _With Yami and Tea gone, I will cause chaos in this realm._

_            Miyako will kill you!_ He then looked up at Miyako. "Miya-chan, stay away from Ryou! I think you two had enough necking for a lifetime.

            Miyako was mad. "Uncle Joey! How dare you say that!"

            "Well…well…you're still young. You don't even know if you were meant for one another. You two aren't even mature for crying out loud."

            "Oh? So you're saying I'm immature, uncle?" she jumped off the tree going in the house.

            "No, it's not that Miyako." Joey followed her behind. "Just because your parents were like that don't mean you gotta be.

            Miyako glared at Joey. "It's because I practice the dark arts huh? She then went to her room, grabbing a suitcase, tossing clothes, her book of dark arts and the rod of Isis inside.

            "No!" Joey insisted. "It's not like that at all." He watched her packing. "Miyako? Miyako what are you doing?"

            "Why do you care? You don't understand," she was close to crying, tears streaming down her face. "Ryou was my only friend."

            "Miyako, stop this!" he tried to grab the suitcase away from her.

            "I hate you, you son of a bitch!" she screamed as loud as she could. She then held out her hand. "Reaper Hold!" she then caused Joey to fly to the wall, a force holding him there. She picked up her bags and left the room.

            "Goodbye, my uncle." She smirked.

            "Miyako don't go!" soon, he heard the motorcycle running, and through h the window, he saw Miyako riding off.

_~*To Be Continued*~_


	24. Ressurection

_~*Thank you to Bakuraluva and kitsune-chan3 for faithfully reviewing ^_^…::greedy mood today::*~_

_~*Resseruction*~_

"I think I know where you can stay Miyako."

            Miyako continued riding down the streets to the nearest gas station. She then took off her helmet, placing it on the seat, taking out her wallet. "Where do you think I should go?"

            Ryou smiled. "Well, you can always stay with me."

            "Are you serious? You're bluffing aren't you?"

            "Have I ever lied to you before?" he picked up her helmet.

            "No, I guess not." She then paid the gas attendant some money before picking up the gas pump, filling up the motorcycle.

            "It's rather strange. You're turning from a sweet girl to some sort of rebel."

            "My uncle sometimes gets a bit too overprotective. That's what I hate about him. He's too stubborn." She then placed back the gas pump, picking up her helmet.

            "Was your father ever like that?"

            "Not at all," she started up the engine. "He was a good guy. My mom and dad and I, we were very close." She felt Ryou's arms wrapped around her waist, his head resting on her back. Finally, they reached an apartment complex.

            "Here we are." Ryou took Miyako's bag.

            "So where's the room?" Miyako turned off the engine, taking off her helmet.

            "Well, it's on the 7th floor. 741."

            Miyako's eyes widened as he said those numbers. Ryou took a glance at her. "Hey Miyako? Something bothering you?"

            "7…4…1…" she repeated the numbers.

            "Yes, that's my room number." Ryou nodded. "What about it?"

            "Those numbers sound too familiar to me. It's as if something happened to my parents that dealt with that number."

            "I don't think our room is haunted Miyako." Ryou took out a key, unlocking the door. Both of them entered seeing that no one else is around.

            "Hey, where's your sister Shizuka?" Miyako looked around.

            "That's what I would like to know." He clenched his fist, his face twitched slightly. He then turned back to Miyako, smiling. "Well, since it's getting late, you might as well turn in."

            "What about you?" Miyako followed Ryou to his bedroom, sitting on his bed.

            "I tend to wait until she arrives home. There are things I have to talk to her about."

            "All right, good night."

            "Goodnight." Ryou smiled, kissing her forehead before leaving the room. He muttered something before closing the door.

            A cloaked figure slowly approached the gravesite of Tea and Yami, a rose in hand. It then sat on the ground, right beside the grave. In its hand was a rod nearly similar to Miyako's except the jewel is red and the top was shaped like a crescent moon.

            "_Ire…futara…kairi…shurako…liara…_" it chanted. Suddenly, dark smoke formed over the water as a shadowed figure appeared before the one sitting on the ground, a scythe held in hand.

            "You can't conceal so much of your appearance Ishizu," it spoke in a dark voice. "No matter how much silks you use, I still can see right through you."

            "It's not often I am to escape the wrath of Bakura," Ishizu clenched her fist at that thought. "But I guess today can be an exception."

            "You know what happens if your master were to find out you're not where you are supposed to be?"

            "He will not find out. He's too enraptured by his own child. He has gone mad, death. The man seems to enjoy his little game of incest. I swear! Pretty soon, he could perhaps impregnate his own child."

            "Take it slow Ishizu. Not even the most powerful sorcerer can predict what will happen. Even if they could, it's not always true."

            "The child's power continues to grow but is still weak. Only by her sixteenth birthday will she finally realize her true power."

            "And why so sudden on giving her the rod of Isis?"

            "Better if she were to know now before Bakura kills her."

            Death eyed the rod in Ishizu's hand. "The rod of Anubis eh? If the magic is used incorrectly, it will take your very soul." He sighed, adjusting his cloak. "I sometimes envy that thing when it is supposed to be I who takes the souls."

            "I know its power quite well." Her eyes never left Death, watching him floating close to her.

            "Enough talk. Why have you summoned me?"

            "I know that I will betray those who are close to me but…I want you to resurrect Miyako's parents. Yami and Tea…"

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it right there little lady. That's interfering with destiny. Plus, I don't return souls for free. No, no. Not my policy Ishizu."

            "Death, c'mon! Miyako's birthday isn't for another nine months."

            "Then let that whelp wait for nine months to deal with her father. As far as I know, the child is fated to face her father. In time, the world will slowly approach destruction. I have predicted that the child will fight her father to determine the fate of the world."

            "How can Miyako's parents interfere such destiny?" Ishizu's fingers gripped onto her rod. "They will not change fate."

            Death looked over Ishizu for a long time. "Fine. On one condition: By the time the battle is over, I will reclaim their souls. Deal?" he then held out his skeletal hand.

            "Deal." Ishizu held out hers as they both shook hands. Death took her rod for a moment, muttering something before handing it back to her.

            "Hold it up in the air. You know the ancient chant to bring back the dead."

            "I suggest you join in Death," Ishizu smirked. "I'm sure you will enjoy what it is to come."

            "I'll take that to consideration Ishizu. In fact," he removed his mask and cloak revealing a black robe with an odd-looking huge cross dangling from his neck. Both of his ears were pierced, his head covered in a turban. "I can perform my work secretly."

            "You know I can't just be calling you death. It'll give you away."

            "Just call me Shadi." He spoke.

            Ishizu nodded, raising her rod in the air. "God of Anubis, hear me cry the spell I shall cast and lie. Bring Yami and Tea back to life. _Nephertine, Anuka, Kariku!!_" the red jewel started to glow brightly as a red light shot out from the crystal and into the sky. The dark clouds started to part, forming a circle. Spirits encircled the light before two balls of light shot down to the ground. Ishizu and Death looked down at the gravesite for a long time.

            "Maybe you forgot something." Shadi looked at Ishizu.

            "No. I could've sworn I did it right." Ishizu stepped back. Suddenly, a hand shot out from the earth. A figure slowly emerged from the ground, its body caked with dirt. Its hand reached down, pulling out another body, also caked with dirt.

            "How long has it been?" Yami looked around. "Everything is still the same."

            "For us, time has stopped Yami." Tea gazed into the water. She then looked up at Ishizu and Shadi. "Who are you two?"

            Shadi remained silent, his eyes kept on Ishizu. Ishizu cleared her throat. "My name is Ishizu. I am here to warn you about your daughter Miyako."

            "Miyako?" Tea was surprised. "What about her?"

            Ishizu turned her gaze towards Yami. "I'm pretty sure you are aware of what's going on."

            Yami nodded. "I noticed Bakura found a way to revive his goody good self. I see that he's taken advantage of using her pain. I can't let that happen."

            "I do not know where she is right now." Ishizu closed her eyes.

            "I think I know where she is." Yami stood up.

            "Good. Then you might as well get to it." Shadi looked at the two.

            "That's fine with us." Tea slowly got up.

            "You might as well get yourselves dirt free first." She held out her rod, the jewel glowing brightly. Suddenly, the dirt started to rot away from their bodies.

            "Oh thanks," Yami said sarcastically, brushing past the two. "I feel so clean now." Tea followed behind. 

            Ishizu and Shadi watched the two leave. Shadi then turned to her. "You, on the other hand, need to get back to your master before it's too late."

            "Oh shit! I completely forgot about him." She changed into her schoolgirl figure, running into the forests, disappearing into the darkness.

            In the dead of the night, she appeared on the 7th floor of the apartment. "I am so dead," she muttered. Ishizu then made it to room 741, slowly opening the door. "Please God, let Bakura be sleeping by now." She settled her bag down on the living room sofa, not bothering to turn on the lights. The full moon provided enough light for her.

            "Oh yes," a familiar dark voice broke the silence. "I just can't possibly sleep without you telling me a bedtime story."

            "Master?!?" she whirled her head around, seeing her master emerge from the darkness. "I just went out shopping. Schoolgirls do that, now don't they?"

            "You don't look like you bought a lot." Bakura's face twitched, slapping her right in the face. "I'll give you a chance to explain yourself or I'll do the explaining for you."

            "What if Miyako hears you? Or what about everyone in the apartment?"

            Bakura smirked. "Sound barrier. They can't hear what will take place. Now come now," he spoke in a calm voice. "Tell me the story or I will surely torture your little soul." He then became ticked off as he clamped his hand on her neck tightly, pinning her to the wall. "Tell me! And don't try lying bitch because I have been watching you from the mirror."

            "I…I've resurrected Yami and Tea," she managed to choke out. Bakura loosened his grip enough for her to talk as Ishizu continued. "I had made a deal with Death on bringing them back."

            "How dare you?" he then tossed her to the floor. "Do you need more than one master to keep you in line?"

            "No master." Ishizu's eyes begin to fill with fear. "I only need one."

            "You're lying through your cracked teeth." He just stood there, giving a slight nod.  A shadow slowly stepped out from the darkness with a bullwhip in hand. Before Ishizu could catch a glimpse of who it was, she felt a boot pressing onto the back of her head. Her skirt was then pulled up, her bra unhooked, and suddenly, the sting of the bullwhip struck her. She screamed in pain as the whip continued to strike her over and over again. Soon, there was only silence, except for the soft cries coming from Ishizu. The boot released itself from her head. She looked up at Bakura, who just stood there in front of her, smirking.

            "Do you wanna know how it feel to be betrayed?" his arms crossed over his chest. "Why don't you take a look at your tormenter?"

            She looked behind her, taking a glimpse of the shadow for a long moment. The bullwhip dropped from its hand. Her eyes widened as she finally realized who it was. "Marik?"

            Marik laughed as he stepped out of the darkness. _He looks older, _Ishizu thought. _No, wait a minute! Oh God, his dark side…_

            Bakura laughed softly. "In order for him to come back to life, he sent his soul to the darkness. Now look at him."

            "No! It's not true! There's some good left in him!" she couldn't take her eyes off of her own brother.

            "Don't be thinking that shit again like how you did in the Battle City Finals years ago." Marik grinned. "Your brother is dead! Gone! All is left is his dark side!"

            "You lie!" Ishizu screamed at the top of her lungs. "There's just no way! There's just…" but she was cut off by Bakura and Marik's laughter.

            "I'm telling you Yugi, it's freaking me out. Yami just appeared on my computer and the TV."

            Joey and Yugi were sitting in the living room. Yugi had just came back from a business trip from Hong Kong.

            "I'm not sure if I'm getting you quite clearly." Yugi scratched his head, looking at Joey dumbfounded. "It's not that I don't believe you. It's just…I think you haven't gotten over the fact that Tea and Yami are dead."

            "I'm not being crazy." Joey drank down his tea. "I really did…" suddenly the doorbell rang throughout the house. "Who could that be?"

            "Who would want to show up at this hour?" Yugi looked at the clock on the wall. "It's almost one in the morning."

            "Say what? Damn, time does fly fast." He then made his way towards the door. Opening it, he nearly stumbled back. "Oh jeez, this is getting scary everytime."

            "Joey, are you all right?" Yugi raced towards him, looking out the door, he couldn't believe what he saw. "No wonder you're freaked out." There stood none other than Yami and Tea. "But it just can't be real."

            Yami patted Yugi on the head. "Does that feel real to you?"

            You…you're alive." Yugi tried to form a complete sentence but no other words could be formed.

            "Wait a minute Yugi." Joey got up, pulling on Yugi's face. "This could be Bakura and Marik in disguise." Yugi pulled on Tea's face as if it were a mask.

            Yami and Tea looked at each other for a slight second before looking down at the two. They then took out mallets, konking Joey and Yugi on the head. Tea stepped inside, stepping over the two bodies.

            Yami," Tea looked down at both Joey and Yugi who were out cold. "I think we whacked them too hard."

            Yami looked outside before closing the door, locking it. He smiled at Tea, stepping over Joey and closing the drapes and curtains shut. "We should check on Miyako."

            Tea nodded in reply as the two started up the stairs, peeking into each room in the halls. "Hey Yami," Tea stood by the door at the end of the hall. "I think I found her room." Yami slowly made his way towards Tea, looking around the room, flicking on the light switch.

            "Wait," Tea looked inside. "Something's not right. Where is she? Where's Miyako?"

            "Tea, calm down." Yami held Tea's arm.

            "How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?" Tea shoved Yami as hard as she could. 

            Yami's back slammed into the wall though his eyes kept on her. Slowly, he made his way towards her. "Tea calm down. There could be some explanation for this. Maybe she's at a friend's house sleeping over…" he tried to hold her.

            "No!" Tea tried to yank her arms away from him. "If it was like that, my heart and stomach wouldn't feel sick!"

            "Actually," Joey and Yugi stepped in. Tea and Yami looked up at the two. "I know what happened to Miyako."

            "You told me she was sleeping over at her friend's house." Yugi looked up at Joey.

            "Joey," Yami's voice was low. "What happened to Miyako?"

            Joey's head gazed at the ground, his fingers running through his hair. "Miyako and I had gotten into a huge argument. See, she has this new friend name Ryou and they seem to like each other. I suspected he resembled Bakura. I knew the bastard lied to me when he said he wasn't anywhere related to him. Anyway, yesterday afternoon, I caught the two making out on the tree outside. I confronted her and told her she wasn't mature enough for this kind of thing. Pretty soon, she packed most of her things but I tried to stop her. Damn, she used one of her magic powers to stop me. After that, she took her motorcycle and drove off."

            "She must've headed for Bakura's house." Yugi took a glance at Yami.

            "He just can't!" Tea fell to her knees, leaning against the wall. "Bakura could hurt Miyako like he had done to me. And with his ability to change to a school kid, he could…oh shit!"

            Yami knelt beside her. "She's unable to detect Bakura from her so called friend because apparently, he's wearing some sort of charm that protects him. But I'll take care of it. I promise."

            Joey looked down at the two. "You two should get some rest. Miyako can be searched tomorrow after school." He then looked down at Yugi. "You might as well spend the night here Yug." The two then left the living room, Joey switching off the lights.

            Tea gazed at the framed picture on the dresser of Miyako's. Taking it, she looked it over, noticing that it was taken recently. "Miyako…Yami, I'm worried about her. I don't want the same thing that happened to me happen to her." She then turned around, noticing that he was gone. "Yami? Yami where are you?" she was unable to see him through the clouds of darkness. She then heard a voice.

            "So I see you have come back Tea."

            Tea's eyes widened. "No…it can't be. It can't be. It can't be you Bakura. It just can't!"

            A soft chuckle escaped as Bakura stepped from the shadows, approaching her. "Have you and Yami come to see your daughter die by my hand."

            "She's your daughter too you son of a bitch." She raised her hand, wrapping it around his neck, choking him.

            Bakura grinned. "Yes, she is, isn't she?" he then muttered a few words, sending Tea flying back. "I will be plaguing your dreams my dear." He then disappeared into the darkness.

            "Get back here Bakura!" she cried out. Tears slowly streaked down her eyes.

            "Tea what happened?" Yami was right behind her. Tea slowly looked up at him, getting up.

            "I…I…"

            "The whole room suddenly became clouded in darkness and I couldn't see you."

            Tea's eyes became lifeless. "Well, well, well pharaoh. Decided to come back after all."

            "Bakura?!?" Yami's features creased to anger. "You dare to take possession of my wife?"

            "A portion of my soul remains within her. Can't a friend have a chat with his own friend?"

            "Shutup! You were never her friend. You were just obsessed with her, you nearly killed her."

            "You are forgetting that it was you who pushed her off the building on our last meeting."

            Yami's fist clenched as he remembered that fateful day. "I will kill you. I will slit you from head to toe."

            "Nice use of words. But it will not stop me from taking my daughter and your wife. And when the time comes, death will reclaim your soul and you will never see them both ever again."

            "Leave them alone Bakura! This is between you and me. Not Tea and not my daughter. Got it?"

            "Oh? But I believe it is between me and _our _daughter." He grinned to this. He then laughed as his voice started to fade away. Tea returned to her normal self, looking up at him like a helpless child.

            "Yami…I…I…"

            "Shhh Tea," Yami held her in his arms, kissing her hair. "Everything will be all right. I promise."

~*Woo-hoo, Tea and Yami are back! Hmm…what now though? Many events for this story come into mind. Any other suggestions, feel free to send them in*~

~*To Be Continued*~


	25. Murder 101

_~*Murder 101*~_

            "It's real nice of you to give me a ride to school Miyako."

            Miyako placed on her helmet while settling herself upon the seat of the motorcycle. Ryou got in the back of Miyako, carrying both of their bags, his arms wrapped around her waist as Miyako started the engine, speeding out of the garage. Ten minutes later, they arrived at Jounji High School a Miyako tried to fined parking in the parking lot.

            "Here's your bag Miyako." Ryou tossed her bag. Miyako caught it with one hand, smiling. The two then walked towards the entrance of the school.

            Yami and Tea were parked right by the gate of the school looking out of the window.

            "I wonder if Miyako will remember?" Yami rested his hands on the wheel.

            "Well she has to know." Tea adjusted her glasses. "How could a daughter not know her mother?"

            "I don't know. I know that Bakura will find out what Ishizu had done and he may have a reason to kill us once more."

            "I will strangle that bastard." She brushed off some of the dust of her punk outfit, which was quite similar to the one she wore back when she was in high school.

            "I'd be careful not to push him to a point that you'll feel his wrath." He then handed Tea her bag.

            "I'll try not to go that far." Tea opened the door, slowly getting out of the car. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Spying on my daughter, of all things. But I guess I can make this an exception."

            Yami nodded slightly. "Our daughter could have lived a normal life."

            Tea gave Yami a quick kiss on the cheek before closing the door, watching Yami speed off. She then entered the school building noticing some of the guys checking her out.

            "Hey," one of the boys muttered in his friend's ear. "Isn't that the uniform from Domino High?"

            "It kinda looks like it." His friend whispered back.

            Ignoring their comments, she continued making her way down the halls, looking left to right. She saw her daughter Miyako by her locker getting her books. Nervously, she made her way towards her and in a shaky voice, she called out. "Excuse me."

            Miyako looked up, her blonde hair swaying slightly. "Yes?"

            Tea noticed that the tips of her hair were colored black. _So much like her father_. "Could you tell me where Marukawa-sensei's class is?"

            "Absolutely," Miyako smiled. "I have him. Just go to your right down the hall and it's the fourth door to the left."

            Tea bowed in respect. "Thank you very much." She then turned and left, leaving Miyako gazing at her in wonder.

            The bell had rung as Tea stood before the door to Marukawa's class. With her hand on the doorknob, she was about to twist it open but stopped herself. The halls were completely empty.

            "Are you doubting yourself?" a dark voice called out from behind. Startled, Tea looked up only to have the sense of relief rush through her as she saw Yami.

            "I'm just having this bad feeling of what would happen once I come face to face with Bakura."

            "Try not to worry." Yami then turned and left.

            Tea breathed in deeply as she twisted the doorknob, slowly entering the class. Some of the guys whistled as she took a seat on the teacher's desk, looking over the piece of paper that portrayed the seating chart. She looked up at the class a few times. "I guess everyone is here except for Michirei. Great, let's being. Just refer to me as Anzu-sensei. I would assume Marukawa-sensei has informed you that there will be a substitute."

            "He didn't tell us it was going to be a hot chick!" one of the students yelled out, the whole class bursted out in laughter. Miyako didn't join in, as she seemed to be staring at the teacher.

            Ryou glanced up at Miyako, wondering what was wrong with her. "Hey, Miya-chan? What's wrong?"

            "Huh?" Miyako shifted her gaze towards Ryou. "It's just that teacher. She looks so familiar…as if I had known her all my life."

            "Is that so?" Ryou looked up at Anzu-sensei. _She does look familiar,_ he thought to himself. _Hey, wait a minute! That's no teacher! That's a dead bitch!_ His teeth gritted as he stared at Tea. _Tea! I would suspect Yami has something to do with this. Oh I'm going to find out. Trying to be Miyako's personal Jesus Christ, Yami? Sending one of your benevolent angels to save and watch over her? She will be mine before you can pull that shit off. _He then raised his hand. "Um…Anzu-sensei?"

            Tea stopped writing. Her hand froze in place not wanting to look up at Ryou. "Yes?"

            "If it's not too much, may I please use the restroom?"

            "Certainly," Tea continued writing down her name on the chalkboard.

            Twenty minutes passed by. Tea was explaining their work for physics when Miyako raised her hand. "Um…excuse me Anzu-sensei?"

            Tea stopped, trying to look for the seating chart. "Uh…yes…err…um…Miyako?"

            "Is it all right if I use the restroom?"

            "All right but make it quick." She then noticed Ryou still had not returned. _Oh shit._ She then turned to Miyako who just went out the door. _Oh god, what have I done?_

            Miyako got out of the last stall, washing her hands. From the mirror's reflection, she saw Michirei right behind her. Turning around, she slowly stepped back.

            "Miyako…"

            Miyako was surprised to see how tense Michirei sounded. Usually, she would start off her conversation by calling her a bitch. Today, however, she sounded like a scared child.

            "Michirei, what's wrong? I thought you were sick."

            "You're going to think this is crazy but someone has been following me."

            "Following you?"

            "Yes!" Michirei shook Miyako by her shoulders. "Everywhere I go, there seems to be someone following me. Especially today, when I arrived at school. I always see someone or have this feeling someone was watching me. I've got nowhere else to go."

            "Okay, just calm down Michirei."

            Michirei flung her arms around her, sobbing. "You've got to help me Miyako! What if he kills me?"

            "Nothing will happen to you." Miyako patted Michirei on the head. "I can promise you that." Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off before finally turning off.

            "Wha…?" Michirei looked around. "What's happening?" she noticed there were no walls or doors around. "Where are we?"

            "My children," a demonic voice chuckled, stepping out of the shadows. He carried the millennium rod in hand, his body wrapped in a black cloak. "Just call this an early grave for you both."

            "Show yourself Marik!" Miyako cried out. "What made you bring us into the shadow realm?"

            "Ah yes, the little girl who can summon the shadow realm." Marik stepped out from the shadows, smirking.

            "That's the one Miyako," Michirei cried out, pointing at Marik, scooting back. "That's him. That's the one who has been stalking me the whole week."

            "Ah," Marik slowly approached Michirei, stroking her chin. "One of Miyako's friends. I thought you were pretty enough to be my bride one day."

            Miyako grabbed Marik by the arm. "That's enough Marik. Why are you here?"

            Marik's head turned to Miyako that smirk never left his face. Miyako studied him for a moment. "Marik, you seem to have grown quite older."

            "In order for me to reborn, I would have to give a soul…any soul. I chose mine, of course, and allowed my dark side to take over. But now that you wonder why am I here, all I will tell you is that one of us will behind the shadow realm."

            Now it was Miyako's turn to smirk. "It's just too bad that it would have to be you." She cracked her knuckles.

            "Tsk, tsk." Marik shook his head. "When will you ever learn Miyako?" his millennium rod started to glow, pointing it to her. "You may have the confidence and braver your stupid Yami father had but you don't have the guts to stop me."

            "Try me Marik." Miyako's eyes burned with determination. She held her hand out, shouting, "_Kya…Rokujira…Saigo!_" a long chain shot out from her wrist, wrapping around his waist. Four more chains shot from the floor, shackling each of his wrists and ankles.

            Marik laughed softly. "Do you think you could bind me with your childish toys?" He muttered a spell and suddenly, the chains started to break apart one by one.

            Michirei watched in horror as Miyako and Marik faced each other standing not more than five feet apart. "Miyako, what the hell is going on?" 

            Miyako's gaze turned towards Michirei. Holding two fingers together and closing her eyes, she summoned a barrier around her classmate.

            "Miyako?" Michirei pounded on the barrier. "What the hell is this? Why do you protect me when all I do is torture you about you and Ryou?"

            Miyako turned her back on her, silent for a moment as she took out the rod of Isis. "Because you have never experienced the hell I had to go through in life. Even for those who torture me, no one, especially you, must go through what I had to endure," her fingers clenched the handle of the rod. "I remember how my parents died and how lonely I have been. I was force to see death through the eye. And just as you see now, I face demons who want me dead."

            "But you knew it was me who started that rumor of you being a witch." Michirei pounded her fists on the barrier. "I was the one who made your life a living hell! I deserve to die because of it. Let me out of the barrier!"

            "As you wish!" Marik's millennium rod glowed as the barrier around Michirei disappeared.

            "Marik no!" Miyako watched Michirei tumble to the ground. Pointing her rod to Michirei, it started to glow but the light quickly died out. "What's going on?"

            "You don't know much of what the shadow realm can do. After all child, I am much powerful than you. And I know for a fact that your powers are still quite weak."

            "I know that my father is much powerful than you are. Though he doesn't seem to entice me too well."

            "Where do you suppose your father Bakura may be child?"

            "If you must know, that son of a bit is trying to posses my friend Ryou."

            Marik quirked an eyebrow, confused at this at first before he started laughing.

            Miyako was obviously ticked off. "What is so funny?"

            Marik stopped laughing, gazing at Miyako. "Nothing that would concern you," he twirled his millennium rod. "Though I do find your story rather touching."

            "Stop being a piece of shit Marik!" A ball of fire shot out from her hand. Marik managed to see this just in time and dodged it, laughing softly.

            "I see you need to work on your aim a little more child." He continued to laugh, his millennium rod glowing. "Perhaps I can show you how easy it is." A huge light shot out, nearing closer. Holding out two hands, she formed a shield of light attempting to barricade his attack. The beam continued shooting off while Miyako continued to hold it off. Suddenly, she started to feel a bit weak. Noticing this, Marik grinned as he applied a bit more force to his attack. The sound of shattering glass sounded off as he finally penetrated her barrier. The beam shot right through Miyako's body, knocking her to the ground.

            "Miyako," Michirei ran towards her. Miyako groaned a bit in pain as she stood up. "Are you okay? How in the world are we going to get out of here?"

            Miyako's eyes kept its gaze on Marik before answering her. "One of us has to die. That's the only way."

            "You're going to get this Marik asshole to stay here right?"

            Marik smirked, watching the two. "Well my little bride," he was referring to Michirei. "Why do you suddenly become friendly with the one you love to torment? Was it not you who turned everyone in school against her?"

            "I…I…I didn't mean…" Michirei started to say, tears streaked down her face.

            "Michirei!" Miyako cried out. "Don't listen to that freak. He's manipulating you! Anyone's inner pain is what he desires to keep him strong. And it's not only mortals but I as well."

            "I'm glad you took notice of that child. I do admit your intelligence is rather unusual. You seem to know more than I expected. Your fathers must be proud of you."

            "You have two dads?" Michirei glanced at Miyako.

            "Yes Miyako," Marik kept his eyes on her. "Why don't you have one of those girly-girl talks and explain to your friend how your mom was a slut sleeping with two of her friends."

            "That's enough!" Miyako's fist clenched. "My mom was never a slut. Bakura was the one who raped her on that night."

            Marik shook his head still grinning. "The key word here is 'willingly'. But enough talk. He closed his eyes as something shot out, wrapping itself around Michirei's waist.

            "Eeeewww. This feels cold and sticky." But before she or Miyako could react, the grip around her waist tightened, lifting her up in the air. Michirei screamed, her fingers clawing on the tentacle trying to break free. "Miyako, help me!"

            Miyako's eyes followed the tentacle, noticing it led straight to Marik. "Marik, end this now! This has gone too far!"

            "Shouldn't you be focusing on getting revenge on the one who made your life a living hell?" Four more tentacles shot out. Two of them wrapped around each of her wrists, one had bound her ankles while the last one wrapped around her neck.

            "The only people who made my life a living hell was you and Bakura."

            "Aw, poor thing. Putting the blame on us so suddenly? Maybe you should blame your dead mother and tell her to think twice before sleeping with someone pure evil next time." As soon as he said this, another tentacle shot out, wrapping Miyako's ankles, lifting her upside down in the air. "Now child, I'll be nice enough to let you watch first hand on what I'm going to do to you next."

            "_Kiara…Jozoru…_" Miyako weakly called out, still injured from Marik's attack earlier.

            Marik glared at Miyako. "It seems that I have to keep that mouth of yours shut little girl." Closing his eyes, two more tentacles shout out. One bonded her wrists together while another shoved inside her mouth, traveling down her throat. "Mind tricks or not, most of your magic isn't effective in the shadow realm for you see, I rule this place." He then turned his gaze back to Michirei. "It's sad indeed that you have to die like this. But who can resist?"

            "Please…" Michirei cried out, struggling to break free. "Just leave us alone. If this is about how I treat Miyako, I'll be nicer to her. I promise."

            "Unfortunately, I'm in no position to consider that. I am no father to this child after all."

            Miyako squirmed through the bondage Marik had placed her in. She tried biting through one of the tentacles but surprisingly, instead of screaming in pain and dropping her, a strange sound escaped his lips. A sound that made Miyako realize he was actually enjoying it.

            "Ah, my child. I thought you would be too young to understand this but Death made me come back in a different form. I have my powers, yes, but," he chuckled softly, "He turned me into an incubus."

            "Incubus?" Michirei looked down at Marik. "Aren't they the creatures who have sex to regain their energy?"

            "I'm surprised to see you know that. But I'm an exception. Mortal or immortal, their pleasure and inner pain is what gives me the strength to keep alive. It's just too bad that you would never experience it." Closing his eyes, he sent a shockwave through the tentacles. Miyako's eyes widened, noticing that there was a blade traveling along with the pressure. Before she could even scream, it finally reached Michirei's neck, slicing her head off. Her head fell from her neck and onto the floor, much to Miyako's horror. Soon the tentacles released its grip on Miyako, causing her to fall to the ground. The body, or what's left of Michirei fell to the floor.

            Instantly, Miyako ran towards Michirei's headless body, kneeling beside it, sobbing. Noticing her head, she reached for it, holding it against her chest, crying even harder. "Michirei!"

            "Miyako…" a soft voice called out. Miyako looked up seeing a holographic image of Michirei behind her. "What's going on?" she made her way towards her seeing the headless body, then at the very familiar head Miyako held. "Oh god…that can't be. I can't be dead."

            "Michirei," Miyako whispered. "I'm truly sorr. I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise to protect you." Tears continued to stream down her face as she spoke.

            "When they say goodbyes aren't forever," Marik's rod started to glow. "That's all bullshit. So start saying goodbye." A dark portal slowly opened underneath Michirei as she started to fall. Thinking fast, Miyako grabbed Michirei's wrist, surprised that it felt real.

            "Damn you child." Marik glared at the two.

            With two hands, Miyako gripped onto Michirei's wrist tighter. "Even if you did treat me badly, your soul doesn't deserve to embrace the darkness. No soul should have to face that. With an exception to that stupid Marik of course."

            "Let the bitch go!" Marik made his way behind Miyako, grabbing her by the waist, trying to pull her away.

            "No!" Miyako's grip on Michirei's wrist became tighter.

            "Hey Miyako?" Michirei called out. "If you know these dark arts, do you think you can close this hole up?"

            "I…I can't. This darkness, this portal…this is all Marik's power!"

            "Let the bitch go Miyako!" he pressed her body against his chest, pulling her. Finally, he managed to jerk her away, causing her to release her grip on Michirei, her soul falling into the darkness.

            "Michirei!" Miyako screamed, watching Michirei's soul shroud in the darkness, the portal disappearing as well as the shadow realm, finding herself back in the bathroom. She felt Marik's body pressing on her back. He sat on her, looking at the disfigured body of Michirei and the heavy pool of blood surrounding her. Looking down at Miyako, who seemed to be worn out and weak, his fingers brushed the locks of hair covering her face.

            "Poor Miyako." He continued pressing his weight on her back. "Pity. Why do you stoop yourself to the level of mortals? Your fate is much different from them." He leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead before getting up. "I suggest you stop meddling with the mortals. Nine months from now, things will never be the same again." He then turned around.

            "Marik wait!" Miyako slowly got up. 

Marik stopped in his tracks, glancing up at Miyako. "What is it?"

"What do you mean that things will never be the same again in nine months?"

            Marik's lips curled into a grin before disappearing into the shadows. "I wouldn't be so caught up with it just yet child."

            Miyako then sat back on the floor, gazing at Michirei's body, pulling it onto her lap, sobbing softly, not caring of the blood that smeared on her uniform.

            "Okay, so does that explain the law of momentum?" Tea had finished writing the formula on the board.

            "Oh Anzu-sensei," one of the guys called out in a dreamy voice. "You make physics seem so easy."

            "Ho boy." Tea groaned. "Okay, just take out your books and turned to page…" suddenly, another teacher came in, whispering something into Tea's ear. Tea's eyes widened before she nodded. "Oh god. All right…" she grabbed her bag.

            "Anzu-sensei," one of the students raised her hand. "What's going on?"

            "Everyone has to leave the school," Tea replied in a shaky voice. "Someone has found Michirei in the bathroom. She…she has been murdered."

            "What?" everyone started muttering, horrified at what was said.

            "Everyone leave." Tea pointed to the door as students started crowding the entrance. "Ryou, I have to see you."

            Ryou smiled, leaving his bag on his desk, making his way towards the front. Tea looked out the door, checking to see if everyone is gone. She then noticed the room turning into darkness, her hand still remained on the doorknob.

            "You know, I had a feeling you were going to do that Bakura."

            Bakura laughed softly, sitting on the teacher's desk. "I do admire your outfit Tea. It has been a long while, no?"

            "What are you up to Bakura?" Tea faced him. "You know I don't like you whether you're sane or not. But then again, you were never sane now were you. You never changed Bakura," she approached him with caution. "You're still the same as how you were the whole time. A crazed maniac."

            "I'm afraid you can't stop me when it comes to the child," he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, pulling her to his lap. "After all, I am her other father."

            "We're not married," Tea squirmed to get off his lap. "I belong to Yami. I love him more than…"

            Bakura placed a finger on her lips, cutting her off. "I see it in your eyes Tea. This has haunted you for a long time even after you married Yami. You still can't choose one over the other."

            "That's a lie!" Tea couldn't believe what Bakura was saying. "How dare you say that? I don't love you at all! Why don't you go back to playing your games with Miyako because she will realize who her lover really is. And when she does, I hope to the man upstairs that she'll kick your ass."

            His eyes bored into Tea's. To Tea, it seemed to hypnotize her. With his hand, he pushed Tea off his lap. He then took a seat on the chair, taking out what seems to be a scale, setting it on the table. "I will assume you have seen this before."

            Tea's eyes widened as she watched Bakura setting a feather on one side of the scale and a bag of marbles on the other. "It…It's that Egyptian lie detector thing-a-ma-jig."

            "Oh yes." Bakura laughed softly. "A little game of 'Truth or Hell' m'dear. I'm just going to ask questions. Shall you be dishonest…" his voice trailed off.

            "I have to get out of here." Tea backed up to the door, trying to open it but it didn't budge.

            Bakura watched the scale. "You'll realize that the door will only open from the outside. Now, why don't you make your way towards here so we can begin our game."

            Tea stomped her way to the desk, pounding her fist as hard as she could onto the hard, wooden oak desk. "Stop getting on my nerves you freak. I know you manipulated Miyako. She doesn't seem to remember her parents."

            "Shouldn't you be happy that she still remembers her childhood?" Bakura grinned.

            "Fuck off!" Tea slapped Bakura. Strangely, he didn't flinch.

            "Fine, let us begin our game. Do you love Yami and only him?"

            "Of course I do." Nothing happened at first. Then suddenly, the feather started to go down while the scale that held the marbles went up. "No way! Your stupid lie detector is broken."

            "The ancient legends never lie. It seems that you have another lover in mind. But of course, Miyako will never know."

            "What have you done to my…" Tea cleared her throat. "_Our_ daughter?" she corrected herself.

            "That's more like it." Bakura smiled, placing the scale away, sitting on the desk. "See Tea, things would have been easier back then if only you hadn't fought against me." He then leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers.

            "I advise you Yami," Shadi wheeled the stretcher along beside him. "Don't get involve with this murder case."

            "I'm not actually getting involved." Yami adjusted his black jacket as they saw a group of kids crowded around the bathroom. Some were crying. Yami entered the bathroom, horrified to see a beheaded student along with Miyako on the floor. Yami took a few pictures of the body before kneeling before his daughter. Shadi came in with a body bag. Gently, he lifted the headless body into the bag before placing the head inside.

            "All right Miyako," Yami placed his hand on her shoulder. "What do you suppose happened?"

            "Huh?" Miyako looked up at Yami. "Detective, how did you know my name?"

            "Huh?" Yami looked at her strangely, wondering why Miyako didn't remember her own father. Then it hit him. _Bakura, that stupid, fucking bastard. He must've blocked her memories. And it's not only me, it could be Tea as well._

            "You do look familiar though." She then groaned, holding her forehead. "Damn it, why can't I remember?"

            "What's wrong?"

            "You remind me of someone I once knew."       

            Yami nodded, holding her close for a moment before noticing that she had fainted. "Shadi."

            "Yeah?" Shadi stepped in.

            Yami gave Miyako to Shadi. "There should be some health room around here. Take her there." Shadi nodded, draping Miyako over his shoulder.

            "Oh, and Shadi."

            Shadi stopped, turning towards Yami. "Yes?"

            "Lay off her soul for now." He then stood up, making his way down the halls to Miyako's class. Opening the door, he was shocked to find Tea kissing up Bakura. And this time, she wasn't being raped. She was going along willingly. Switching on the lights, the two looked up seeing Yami.

            "Yami?" Tea was shocked.

            "Tea?" Yami was equally hurt. 

Bakura smirked, jumping off the desk. "See what happens when love can remain undecided." He then made his way to the back of the room.

            "Don't you fucking dare run from me Bakura!" Yami went after him.

            Bakura laughed softly as he slowly vanished. "I will be back…friend."

            Yami clenched his fist. "Bastard!" he then turned to Tea. Grabbing her, he slammed her into the wall. "Tea! Mind telling me what's going on?"

            "Yami, I can't take it anymore. This whole thing…me, you and Bakura. I feel like I'm being torn up." Tea was close to tears.

            "Anzu-sensei?"

            Tea and Yami looked down, seeing Miyako with Shadi behind her. Shadi entered the classroom, making his way towards her desk.

            "Miyako." Tea looked down at her.

            "Anzu-sensei? What's going on?" she then turned to Yami. "Detective, what are you doing to her?"

            Before any of them could answer, Shadi handed Miyako her bag, escorting her out of the classroom before locking the door, staring at the two.

            "Bitch!" Yami slapped her.

            "Yami that's enough." Shadi just stood there, watching the two. "You two should worry of your own problems later. The main reason I brought you two back to life was not because Ishizu asked me to but because of your daughter. You're daughter, as far as I know, is in grave danger. Her love for Bakura's disguise has gotten stronger and thanks to him, her memories of you two are slowly fading."

            "That explains why she couldn't recognize me." Tea leaned against the wall.

            "I suggest you two have to make your love for each other and your daughter stronger or grow with hate and watch your daughter slowly go through hell once more. Your friend is pitting you through a test hoping to break you two apart." He turned around, slowly vanishing. "It's your choice."

~*To be continued…sorry it's long. ^_^*~

****


	26. Dark Encounters

Chapter 7: Dark Encounters 

            At about 4:30 that afternoon, Miyako stumbled out of the school building, her eyes swollen, and her face red. The sight of Michirei's body…her headless body…there was no way it could be erased from her mind now.

            "Michirei…" she said to herself, taking a glance up at the sky. "I do forgive you. Even if you did start off that rumor of me being a witch," her fist clenched. "I know people will blame me for your death but…but…"

            "I heard what happened Miyako." Ryou slowly approached her from behind, placing his hand on her shoulder.

            Miyako leaned her back against Ryou. "I worry on what everyone would say tomorrow."

            Ryou ran his fingers through her hair. "There isn't any school tomorrow. I guess with Michirei and all…"

            Few tears streaked down Miyako's face. "Damn it, I forgave her! I didn't want revenge!"

            "You mean to say you know who killed Michirei?" he looked down at her.

            "Yes, I know who killed her," her head tilted towards the ground. "Because I saw how she died."

            "C'mon," Ryou helped her up. "Let's go back to my apartment. You need some rest." Miyako draped one arm over his shoulder. Lifting her up, they both made their way towards her motorcycle. "I'll drive. I don't want you to be driving and in distress at the same time."

            "Yes, I know." Miyako climbed in the back, nuzzling her head against Ryou's cold back.

            "Just relax Miya-chan." Ryou kissed her on the forehead, starting up the engine. "Or at least try to."

            Miyako wrapped her arms around Ryou's waist as they both rode off.

            "First you say you detest Bakura," Yami circled around Tea. He, Tea, and Shadi were still in the classroom. "And now you tell me you're head over heels for him?"

            "Yami just let me explain." Tea leaned against the wall.

            "The first time you cheated on me, I kinda let you off easy. I even forgave you for carrying Bakura's seed and our child came out to be something more than we have expected. But this…"

            "Yami I don't know what to do anymore!" Tea cried out. "I love both you and Bakura, no matter how insane he has become."

            "You forget that he almost killed you." Yami slapped her once more.

            Shadi watched the two in wonder. _Why the hell did Ishizu beg me to bring these two back to life? They can't even get along. Hmph, is their relationship much more important than their own daughter? If the child continues sticking with where she is now, the power and influence of her inner demon will take over._

"You got no choice Tea!" Yami glared down at her. "You can't be in love with two people."

            "I can't choose Yami!" Tea cried out. 

            Finally, after hearing enough, Shadi cleared his throat. "That's enough!" he roared. 

            All was now silent. Tea and Yami looked up at a very angry Shadi.

            "Damn it, what kind of parents are you?!?" Shadi took out his scythe. "Is your problems with each other that important to you than your own daughter? Do you want me to reclaim your souls so soon?"

            "No!" Tea fell to her knees. "Please death, I beg of you."

            "At what I see between you two right now, I'm starting to regret bringing you two back. But enough of that, this is the beginning of destruction."

            "How so?" Yami looked at Shadi with wonder.

            "I have seen destruction befalling within this realm." Death spoke softly. "Bakura and Marik are up to their tricks once again, only this time, he will claim his daughter the day after a sweet 16. A child will fight against her own father to determine the fate of others. Of course, along the way, others well known to us will be perished or attacked."

            "Who are these victims you speak of?" Tea demanded.

            "I cannot say." Death replied. "It is all I can give for now." He then made his way towards the door, closing it softly behind him as he exited.

            As soon as he left, Yami and Tea stood there. Tea sighed sadly, plopping down on the chair. "Death is right. The only reason he brought us to life was all because of Miyako. There is no way he would be willing to just spare the souls and bring back the dead."

            "Perhaps we could spare our problems at another time. Miyako's birthday isn't for another nine months. Knowing Bakura and Marik well, they're planning to bring hell on earth." He then turned to Tea. "I guess death decided to bring us back to watch our daughter die."

            Tea glared at him. "How dare you say our daughter will die in the hands of Bakura?"

            "If you know well, death don't care about whose soul he takes." He pounded his fist on the wall. "I guess we have other things to deal with." He took out his car keys. "I'm going to drop you off to Joey's house. I'll be going to Ryou's apartment."

            "I'll go with you." Tea stood up.

            "No." Yami insisted. "I think you waltzed with Bakura enough for now."

            "At least just let me wait for you in the car."

            He thought this over a moment, hesitating, then nodded. "All right, I see no problem with that. Let's go."

            "How is she?"

            Ishizu and Bakura gathered around Miyako, who was sleeping soundly on the bed.

            "Still a bit traumatized." Bakura brushed away a few locks of hair from his daughter's face.

            "How long do you think she'll be like this?" Ishizu looked down at Miyako with concern.

            "With all the hell Marik decided to put the child through, I'd say she'll be out for a while." He took a glance up at Marik.

            "She may be weak now," Marik took a glance out the window. "But by the time of 16, she will be as powerful as you."

            "You two think you will have a chance at controlling the mortal realm?" Ishizu looked at Marik and Bakura, skeptically.

            The two men looked back up on Ishizu. By the looks of it, she could easily tell they were not happy with what she had asked.

            "What makes you so doubtful?" Bakura forced a smile, his voice filled with such intense, such anger.

            "I…well…" Ishizu backed up until her back bumped against the wall. "You see…it's just…"

            Bakura slowly got up, making his way towards his slave. Taking her by the arms, he pinned her onto the wall. "You have been acting strange ever since you confessed of resurrecting Tea and Yami. Let me guess, you decided to side with those two?"

            "No…" Ishizu stuttered. "No Bakura-sama. I'm not siding with them. I would never do such thing."

            "Well," Bakura whispered. "Maybe I should put you through a test."

            "A test?" Ishizu slowly feared what Bakura could have meant by that. To Bakura, a test could mean anything and each and every one dangerous than the next. Bakura took out the millennium scale, placing it on the coffee table.

            "Oh god" Ishizu gasped at the sight of the golden scale. "Bakura-sama! No! Not the millennium scale!"

            Bakura smirked. "If you were truthful as you say, you wouldn't be fearful of this childish toy, now would you?"

            "Save the test for later." Marik looked out the window. "We got company."

            "What?" Bakura whirled around, heading towards the window, pulling Ishizu by the arm. The two looked out the window, seeing a white Mitsubishi pulled over by the sidewalk.

            "Aw fuck," Bakura recognized the vehicle immediately. "Damn Yami, he just doesn't know when to quit now does he?"

            "It seems that he has brought along Miss Tea as well." Marik smirked.

            "We'll just have to take care of her." Bakura's grip on Ishizu's arm began to tighten.

            "You two take care of Yami. I'll deal with Tea." Marik reached inside his coat, pulling out a gun.

            Bakura nodded. "You do that." He watched Marik disappear into the shadows. He then turned towards Ishizu. His eyes once again became demonic. "You listen to me," he hissed. "And you better listen damn well bitch! You say one thing to the child or those two clowns, I will guarantee that you will have a one way ticket to the shadow realm. Right now, do as I say and when Yami shows up, you say not one word. Do we have an understanding?" his eyes bored into hers.

            Ishizu replied, her voice shaking. "Yes Bakura-sama." 

            "Good," he smiled. "I'm glad we finally see something clearly."  

            Tea and Yami sat in the car within the air of silence.

            "Are you sure you're going to stay in the car like you said." Yami removed his seatbelt.

            Tea nodded. "I'm sure."

            "Good." He leaned forward, kissing Tea on the cheek. Opening the door, he slipped off the passenger's seat.

            In the meantime, Tea turned on the radio, listening to some music. Everything was quiet, except for the humming of the speakers. She felt a cool, metal object pressing down her neck. At first, it was a figment of her imagination. Her eyes took a glance at the rearview mirror, shocked to see Marik sitting right behind her with a gun held to her neck.

            "Marik?!?" she was horrified to see him in her car.

            "It's been a while, has it not my dear?" he smirked.

            "I am out of here." Tea removed her seatbelt. Marik's millennium rod glowed as all the doors locked into place. Tea pulled the handle as hard as she could but the door simply didn't budge.

            Marik laughed softly. "There is no escape my dear. You are trapped here with me. And since I'm your passenger," his fingers were ready to pull the trigger. "Drive."

            With shaking hands, she took they keys from the dashboard, sticking it into the ignition, starting it up. "Where do you want me to take you?" she asked as she slowly pulled off the sidewalk.

            "I'll do the thinking of you." He released his hand from his gun. Picking up his millennium rod, he pointed it to Tea.

            "What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Tea was getting on her defensive side. Suddenly, a powerful surge went through her body. Her eyes became lifeless, her lips curled into a cruel smirk as she placed her hands on the steering wheel, driving off.

            Yami got on the elevator pushing the number "7" button. Perhaps this could be a perfect time to finally see his daughter once more. Finally, after a few minutes, he finally landed on the 7th floor. He made his way out of the elevator and down the halls.

            "Hmm…Tea said it was room 741." Looking left to right, he continued striding down the halls until he finally found the room he was looking for. "Ah, here we are." He whispered to himself. "741." Balling up his fist, he knocked on the door.

            Meanwhile, Bakura and Ishizu looked up. Muttering softly, he changed into her schoolgirl disguise. Her eyes gazed at the floor, not wanting to look up at her master, who was still gripping his fingers over his wrist. Another knock sounded off.

            "What are you waiting for Shizuka?" Bakura shoved her to the door. "Answer the door." He then turned around, going back inside his bedroom.

            Swallowing her saliva, Shizuka made her way towards the door. Her hand trembled as she twisted the doorknob, seeing Yami on the other side.

            Yami looked over Shizuka before stepping in. "I'm sorry to interrupt but does a Ryou Mizuno live here?"

            Shizuka's eyes gazed behind her, before turning back to Yami, nodding. A glitch of fear could be noted through her eye as she locked her gaze on to Yami, watching him making his way to Bakura's room. When he wasn't looking, she slid the chain and bolt silently into place.

            Ryou laid Miyako on his bed, feeling her forehead. His eyes glanced up at Yami, who was watching him. "Well," he smiled. "Detective, what brings you here?"

            Yami's gaze continued to follow Ryou. "I believe you know the answer to that."

            "Come with me detective." Ryou stood up. "We shouldn't bother the young girl while she is asleep." He led Yami out of the room and into the living room.

            "You can stop pretending Bakura." Yami's gaze had yet to worn down. "I know what you and Marik are up to."

            A soft demonic laugh escaped the lips of Bakura. "Oh, is that so? Forgive me for being impolite," he pointed at Shizuka standing not more than four feet behind Yami. "Meet my little assistant Ishizu."

            Yami whirled his head around, his eyes widened with surprise, recognizing her. "You, you were the one who resurrected us."

            "She was also responsible for resurrecting yours truly."

            "What is the matter? Why does she not speak?"

            "She is deaf. I can assure you that."

            "You lie. She does speak."

            "She is taking orders from me. She is, after all, bound to me as a slave."

            "She did not seem that way when we first met." Yami kept his eyes on Ishizu. Ishizu gave Yami a blank stare, the rod of Anubis in her hand.

            "That's because she does not know her place too well," he shook his head. "A young maiden born to an angel and a demon. Pity that her parents were sealed in the darkness courtesy of Death." He then looked over Ishizu for a moment. "Kill him."

            Yami glared at Bakura. "I'm already dead you fool.

            "I still can destroy you. Unlike you, we four know the dark arts."

            "Who are these four you speak of?"

            "Of course, there's me. Then there's my lovely assistant Ishizu and there's Marik."

            "Marik's back?"

            Bakura nodded. "Oh yes he is. He simply just could not stay in the darkness forever."

            "Where is he?"

            "Oh," Bakura held a sly grin. "He's dealing with Tea."

            "Say what?" Yami raced towards the window, looking outside, seeing the car gone. "Shit! Where did he take her?"

            "How should I know?" Bakura shrugged. "It isn't any of my business on what he will do to her."

            "For your information, it is my business on what happens to her."

            "Look Yami, I have no time for this." He glared at Ishizu. "Kill him!"

            Wordlessly, Ishizu took out her rod. Her eyes glazed at Bakura, then at Yami before she spoke. "Yami, get out of here, now!"

            "BITCH!!" Bakura glared at Ishizu. "What does that mean?"

            "What are you trying to say?" Yami looked up at Ishizu strangely.

            "Just go! Quickly! Your child is not here! I sent Death to take her out of here for now. She is not dead but…oh hell, just go!" her rod glowed, creating a portal. Yami went through the portal before it closed up.

            "Why you fucking tramp!" Bakura cracked his knuckles. "You just went too far."

            "I brought you back to life," her fingers gripped onto her rod. "And I can send you to your death once more." The rod of Anubis glowed once more as she pointed it to him.

            "So it is tenacity after all. You did side with them." Holding out his hand, a dark sphere formed within the palm of his hand. "Perhaps we should settle this once and for all, no?"

            At what seemed like hours, Tea finally pulled over Joey's house. She stepped out of the car, opening Marik's door. He too stepped out of the car. He handed Tea his gun, pressing her hand on top of it. Leaning forward, he released a dark whisper.

            "Time to have a little fun, my mind slave."

            Tea took a step back from Marik. She hid the gun behind her. With her free hand, she pounded on the door. Seconds later, the sound of foot stomping emerged before the door finally swung open. Joey's hair was wet, wearing nothing more but a towel wrapped around his waist. "Got Tea, you know I have my usual showers at 6:00." He sighed. "But since you're here…" he took a step back. "Come in."

            Tea took a step inside, gazing at Joey blankly. She felt the ice-cold metal pressing onto her back.

            "Okay Tea," Joey smiled. "Just do what you want while I'm in the shower."

            As soon as the words slipped from his lips, Tea whipped out the gun Marik had given to her. Joey's eyes widened as he caught sight of the weapon. "Tea, what' s going on?" his voice shook as he watched tea pointing the gun to him. "What the hell are you doing?"

            Her lifeless gaze bored into Joey's as her fingers worked on the trigger before finally pulling it. A loud shot rang through the house. Unable to dodge it in time, the single bullet pierced through his chest. She had missed his heart by an inch. 

            Joey's eyes opened wide as the pain ran through his veins. A pain so exquisite, it was beyond torture. Feeling light-headed, his world started to spin out of control. He fell onto his back, lying in a pool of his own blood.

            A cold smirk played Tea's lips as she gazed down at his body. She then turned on her heel and left the home where Marik awaited by the car.

            Shadi sat on a bench that served as a waiting area for the bus. Miyako was still sleeping on his lap. His eyes watched the sun set from them mountains. A cranky one today for he had not drank down at least one soul.

            Suddenly, Miyako slowly stirred from her long sleep. "Huh?" he rubbed her eyes. "Were am I?"

            "You've been asleep for quite some time child. Ryou thought it was best that I take you out of the apartment for some fresh air."

            Miyako took a glance up at Shadi into his eyes. Her eyes became fearful as she uttered only one word. "Death?"

            "Ah, so you can see right through me." He fixed his turban. "Not bad, child."

            "I suppose you are to steal my soul.

            "I would not mind doing such." He smiled. "However, I will deal with that later."

            "Hey Miyako!" Serenity passed by on her bicycle, stepping on her breaks the moment she saw her.

            "I…" Miyako started to say, turning to her left where Shadi was sitting, noticing he was gone, as if he vanished within thin air. "I was not really talking to anyone."

            Serenity quirked one eyebrow, looking at Miyako strantgely. "Oh?" she then on got off her bike, making her way towards the bench." It's been a while. "How's Joey?"

            Miyako's eyes gazed down at the cracks of the sidewalk. "I no longer stay with him."

            "What do you mean? " Serenity looked over her.

            "I…I no longer live with him."

            "What? Why?" Serenity was taken back.

            "We had a very huge argument and I just simply stepped out."

            "So…if you're not living with Joey, then who are you staying with?"

            "Well, I'm staying with Ryou. He's a good a friend of mine."

            "Hmm…well, I won't be pressing for details on why you ran off on my brother but I insist that you would at least return to his house so you guys can talk and hopefully work things out. And maybe…just maybe, you can move back in with him. I know he misses you deeply and I'm sure you miss him as well."

            "I do miss him actually." Miyako said quietly. "But I'm not sure if he would forgive me for what I have done."

            "Listen, I know my brother all too well," she smiled softly. "I'm sure he already forgave you."

            "Yo Serenity!" Tristan called out. Looking up, she saw a Cadillac pull over. The windows rolled down as there revealed Tristan and Duke Devlin. "C'mon, you can put your bike in the trunk. We're going to Joey's house."

            "Coming," Serenity smiled. "C'mon Miyako, this will be a perfect time for you and Joey to make up."

            "Oh all right." Miyako stood up as the two made their way to the car while Tristan helped placing the bike. Serenity slipped into the backseat with Duke while Miyako hopped in the front seat, looking at the two curiously.

            "Serenity, what happened to the Korean guy?"

            "Huh?" Serenity looked up at Miyako. "Oh, you mean Li? Well, in a good way, we broke up last month." She sighed. "I'm dating someone else and so is he. He's back in Korea. By the way, this is Duke." She turned to Duke. "Duke, this is Tea and Yami's daughter Miyako."

            "Damn," Duke grinned. "If only I was fifteen once more, I would go out with you."

            Miyako blushed. Duke looked into her eyes for a moment. "Yep, she looks just like her parents. But her eyes…I've never seen that shade of blue before."

            "Well…" Miyako started to say.

            "You don't have to say it Miyako." Serenity smiled.

            Tristan finally slid into the driver's seat. "Hey Miyako, we're going to Joey's house."

            "Yes, I know." Miyako nodded. Tristan started up the engine as they made the fifteen-minute drive. In no time, they arrived at his house.

            "I can't wait to see him!" Serenity squealed with excitement, jumping out of the car. "I have been in China for nearly two months and didn't have any contact with him." She rushed to the front door.

            "Hey Serenity," Duke undid his seatbelt, getting out of the car. "Wait up. It's not as if Joey's not home. We called him earlier and he said he didn't have anything planned for tonight."

            Excitedly, Serenity knocked on the door. "Joey." She then opened the door. "Joey, it's me Serenity. I'm back from China."

            Tristan and Miyako slowly got out of the car, watching Serenity and Duke going inside the house.

            "Do you think we should follow them?" Miyako looked up at Tristan.

            "We should."  But before the two could even take a step, a loud, piercing scream pierced into the air.

            "Serenity!" Miyako's eyes widened as she raced towards the entrance of the house.

            "Miyako, wait up!" Tristan followed her. The two reached the house, seeing Serenity kneeling on the floor, screaming Joey's name over and over. Her shirt soaked with blood, holding Joey's body in her lap.

            "Oh God, Joey!" Tristan ran towards the two. Duke knelt next to Serenity, wrapping his arms around her, trying to calm her down.

            Miyako covered her mouth, horrified at what she was seeing. There lied an unconscious, bleeding Joey. "Uncle Joey!" her eyes gazed at the wall, noticing a message written in kanji plastered on the wall with blood. "Miyako…" she read to herself soft enough to not let the others hear. "There will be others soon, and there will be you."

            "Somebody make the bleeding stop!" Serenity shrieked. "Somebody make it stop! Make it fucking stop!!"

            "Serenity calm down." Duke released his hold on her, running to the bathroom.

            "I'll call the ambulance." Tristan made his way towards the phone dialing 911. "Hello? Somebody, my friend…he's been shot. Bleeding…he's not waking up. I swear! Send a fucking ambulance now!"

            "Sir calm down," the operator replied. "We'll send an ambulance immediately." Tristan slammed the receiver down. Duke came back with towels, pressing it on the wound.

            "Joey!" Serenity shook her brother, trembling, tears streaking down her eyes. "Joey, damn it wake up!" Wake up! Why aren't you waking up?!?"

            Miyako stood still at the doorway, unable to move.

            "I did not take Joey's soul, child." Shadi's voice whispered in her ear.

            "Then what is going on?" Miyako whispered back.

            "His soul is within the darkest corners of his mind. A mind is a maze that the right path must be chosen in order to escape the dark and enter the light." He then turned around and disappeared within the air.

            Moments later, an ambulance pulled over by the sidewalk. Paramedics came out with a stretcher, rushing inside the house, looking over Joey.

            "Is he going to be okay?" Serenity cried out. "Is he? Is he?"

            "Ma'am, calm down." One of the paramedics replied. "We are not sure." They placed Joey on the stretcher, taking him to the ambulance.

            "I'll ride along with the paramedics." Tristan followed them. "Duke, take Serenity out of here. Take her back to your house."

            "What about Miyako?" Duke took off his shirt, handing it to Serenity. Serenity went inside the kitchen to change.

            "I'll be fine." Miyako's voice traveled. "I'll sleep over at a friend's house." She then turned and left.

~*To Be Continued*~


	27. Last Resort: Ishizu vs Bakura

~*A.N: This chapter is more focused on the battle between Ishizu and Bakura. Sorry for Yami and Tea fans that they will not be here until the next chapter. Flames will only prove your chicken to sign in on your real name ^^. Story will still be slow in updating because of Christmas stories. To tell the truth, I was almost considering stopping writing this story entirely because of a certain reviewer…should I stop though? Since…yeah…it's mostly focused on Miyako more than the Yami/Tea. Be honest please*~

~*Last Resort: Ishizu vs. Bakura*~

            "Do you wish to challenge me?" Ishizu held the rod tightly in her hands.

            "I do not wish to challenge you," Bakura smirked, the dark sphere growing larger in his hand. "I wish to kill you for the betrayal you just displayed." He then shot out the sphere, aiming for her.

            Holding her rod out, it started to glow with such brilliance. Swinging it back, she then shot it out once more, reflecting Bakura's attack, sending the sphere right back at him.

            Being able to see this in time, Bakura dodged it, the sphere cracking the wall though not shattering it.

            "Damn it!" Ishizu glared at Bakura. 

            "And you thought it was easy to defeat me." Bakura smirked. "Poor Ishizu. It was for the best if you had stuck with being my slave. But no, you had to turn your back on me."

            "I will send you to hell Bakura. I can promise you that. No…I can guarantee that."

            "You guaranteed that you could handle being my slave but I saw no progress."

            "Marik will come. I know my own brother will spare me from your wrath Bakura." Ishizu stood her ground.

            A wicked laugh escaped the lips of Bakura. "Nothing more than a delusional ex-slave. You seem to be worth something the first day I took you in. But now, you are nothing more than a simple grain of sand. What makes you think Marik will come and save you now? He has better things to do than protect his own sister."

            "He will come! He just will!"

            "Marik is too busy toying with his newest slave," Bakura formed an ice spear in his hand, holding out the sharp tip, aiming for Ishizu. "While I'm too busy toying with my daughter and you as well." He then hurled the spear straight to her.

            "Shield of light!!" Ishizu cried out, holding out her hands. A huge light appeared before her in a form of a shield. By a miracle, she managed to block off the ice, spinning the spear into the other direction, hurling it after Bakura.

            Before he could react or call out a spell of his own, the spear managed to smack onto his chest. He could feel the wind knocked out of him.

            Ishizu picked up the rod of Anubis, approaching Bakura. Her eyes burned with such passion, such intensity. Bakura laid crumpled on the floor, his eyes looking up at her.

            "I will send you to your death as I promised." Ishizu hissed, pointing the tip of the rod to Bakura. "Maybe…just maybe you will be spared."

            Bakura laughed softly, slowly getting up. "You still don't understand do you?" he took a glance at the rod of Anubis, noticing that it glowed wildly. Smirking, he stepped back, chanting something.

            "What was that Bakura?" Ishizu's eyes widened. "What did you say? What was that you have said?"

            That smirk never left Bakura's lips, slowly turning towards Ishizu. "Your rod, your rod has been possessed."

            "You lie!!" Ishizu glared at her former master. "My rod is not possessed."

            "Forgetting so quickly?" he just stood there. "Death has done something to your rod when you gave it to him."

            "I know when you lie Bakura. My father's soul rests within the rod of Anubis."

            "It's just too bad that Shadi decided to take over. Your father is no longer within that stupid stick."

            "I don't believe you Bakura! You are a liar and have always been."

            "And since when has you master lied to you?" a voice called out. The two looked up, seeing death leaning against the wall, his eyes gazing at the floor.

            Ishizu turned around seeing Shadi. "You? Death, what have you done to my father's soul?"

            Shadi laughed softly. "The night you decided to bring Tea and Yami from the dead. I asked for your rod…" his voice trailed off saying no more.

            Gripping the rod in her hand, she made her way towards Shadi slapping him right in the face. His face twisted to the side from the impact. "You took my father's soul you bastard!! We had a deal Shadi!! We had a deal!!"

            "What kind of deal is that Ishizu?" Bakura gazed at her.

            "She won't tell." Marik slowly emerged from the darkness.

            Turning around, Ishizu saw her own brother. "Marik I knew you'd be here."

            Marik looked at Ishizu strangely. "You think I came back for you Ishizu?"

            "What?" Ishizu was stunned.

            "Take a look at your rod." Marik pointed his finger to her rod in her hand.

            Ishizu looked down at her rod noticing it was glowing wildly. Slowly, it floated right out of her hand and above her. "What's going on?" Suddenly, sparks shot out everywhere before it struck Ishizu. Soon, her body started to materialize in a ghostly form, her body being sucked into the rod.

            "I will be back!!" Ishizu cried out. "I will be back!! And I shall see that your child kills you Bakura!!" and at that, the last of Ishizu disappeared, the rod falling to the floor landing with a clink and a clank.

            The three, Marik, Bakura, and Shadi, stood there in silence for a long moment.

            Bakura took a glance up at Marik. "Where's Tea?"

            "Hospital. She is off my control for now." Marik took out his millennium rod.

            "Yes, I heard about her deed with Joey." Bakura leaned against the wall. All of a sudden, there was a huge knock on the door. "Ryou? Ryou you there?"

            Marik smirked. "Looks like your daughter has arrived."

            "And you have to be gone." Bakura hissed. "She will remember you for killing her friend."

            Marik nodded. "That's true. I will have to check on Tea anyway." He turned around and disappeared in the darkness while Bakura changed himself to Ryou.

            "I should get going as well." Shadi stood up, fixing his cloak.

            "That's up to you Shadi but I prefer you stay."

            "She will get suspicious." Shadi watched Ryou heading towards the door.

            "Just say you're a figment of her imagination. It's easy to pretend don't you think?"

            "You dare tell me what to do?" Shadi leaned against the wall.

            Ignoring him, Ryou opened the door seeing Miyako leaning against it. "Miya-chan," he gently pulled her close to him. "What's the matter?" he felt a few tears seeping through his shirt.

            "My uncle…he was shot…someone shot him."

            Ryou pulled her inside, trying to calm Miyako down. "Shhh…calm down Miyako. Tell me what happened."

            Miyako nearly collapsed but Ryou held her up. "You remember my Uncle Joey?" Ryou nodded before she continued. "I ran into his sister this afternoon and they were planning to stop by Joey's house. But by the time we reached there, Joey was just laying there in his own blood."

            "Oh dear," Ryou pretended to be surprised, as he knew how it happened. "Hmm…let's go visit him. We'll take your motorcycle."

            Miyako nodded. Her eyes widened as she saw Shadi standing there. "Oh shit…"

            "What is it?" Ryou turned around.

            "I saw Death." Miyako stammered, pointing to the figure.

            Ryou looked around. Sure enough, he could see Shadi but decided not to reveal about his true self yet. "Where? I don't see him. Maybe you're hallucinating from what happened."

            "No! It's true, I do see him!" Miyako kept pointing at Shadi.

            "Come on, let's go visit your uncle." Ryou took her by the arm and led her out the door.

~*Sorry if it's so confusing but…To Be Continued*~

~*Anyway, here's a preview of my last three chapters. Chapter 27 will focus on Joey…that's all I'm going to tell you…you'll just have to figure out what this means. Chapter 28 will have Miyako facing off against Marik but someone will make a surprise appearance that could bring her down. Chapter 29 will be the intense battle between a daughter and her own father. (There could be a Chapter 30 making it a two part episode but it'll depend*~

~*Now for the reviews*~

**Dragon Faere:** Yeah…sorry to disappoint you. But I'll tell you one thing though, Joey's not dead ^_^

**DreamingChild: **Didn't really think it was that intense…oh well, thought that was my best chapter so far when it came down to the sequel. By the way, thanks for lifting my sprits up kiddo about how I could probably continue this story. BTW, that thing about Bakura "pitting" Tea and Yami against each other…at first it was a typo but then again, I decided not to change it since it could add a few laughs ^_^

**Disappointed Reader:** Thanks for your opinion. You are only right about one thing, it took a downfall when it dealt with the child BUT I CLEARLY STATED IN CH. 20 THAT THE SEQUEL WAS ABOUT THAT CHILD!!! One thing that nestles in my mind is how the heck did you survive reading the sequel if it sucked that badly?

**MisticElf:** I stop it because I can ^_^ LOL nah just joking.

**River-Star2:** ::laughs:: Think of it this way…Kaiba just went shopping at Home Depot or Lowes LOL


	28. Mind Mazed

~*Mind-Mazed*~

            Hours had passed by. Joey laid on a hospital bed with an IV attached to his arm. A bandage covered his chest where he had been shot.

            Serenity, Tristan, Duke and Yugi were in the waiting area, talking of normal things. Unfortunately, the enthusiasm did not last long as each of them could not get Joey off their mind.

            "You guys," Serenity's voice started to shake. "Is Joey going to be all right? Damn it!! Why are they taking so long?"

            "Serenity," Tristan held Serenity's hand, squeezing it tightly. "You have to calm down. If you keep worrying about your brother like that, there's a chance that he won't make it."

            Suddenly, Yami showed up. His eyes looked around before looking at the rest.

            "Yami?!!" everyone except Yugi gazed at him.

            "They said you and Tea died." Duke was shocked at what he was seeing before glaring at Tristan. "You guys lied to me!! You said they were dead!"

            "It's a long story Duke." Yami replied.

            "Yami," Yugi looked up at his dark spirit. "Where's Tea?"

            "I…well…" Yami started to say. He then looked up, seeing Tea at the pharmacy purchasing ice cream. Slowly, she made her way towards the rest of the gang.

            Suddenly, a doctor emerged from the operating room. With a clipboard in one hand and his other hand ran through his hair. His white suit made him stand out.

            "Doctor!" Serenity jumped up, running towards the doctor, throwing her arms around him. "How's Joey?!? How's my brother?!? Will he be all right?!?"

            The doctor looked down at Serenity, adjusting his glasses before placing his hand on the back of her head. "Your brother…"

            "How is he doc?" Duke stood up.

            "Well…" the doctor took a quick look at his clipboard. "Your friend Joey is in a coma right now. He was lucky that the bullet was a few inches from his heart."

            "Why can't you wake him up?!?" Serenity started crying, shaking the doctor. "Why? Why? Why?" her hysteria was attracting the hospital staff, visitors, and the patients.

            "Serenity you have to calm down." Tristan tried to pull Serenity away from the doctor. "Joey's not dead. He's still okay!"

            But Serenity's hysteria did not fade so easily. Yami watched Serenity going crazy. His eyes kept its gaze on the doctor. Something did not seem right about him. There was something vaguely familiar about him. As he watched, the doctor smirked. Suddenly, it made all sense to Yami. The doctor under that entire disguise was none other than Marik.

            Marik reached inside his pocket, taking out a vial and opening it. He then took out a syringe, inserting the liquid. Serenity was still holding onto the doctor, still sobbing. No one except for Yami and Tea suspected that the doctor is really Marik. He then held up the syringe. "My dear, if you can't get a hold of yourself, I'm afraid I have to sedate you."

            "I believe that is not necessary." Yami glared at Marik.

            Slowly, Marik looked up at Yami, then at Serenity. He dropped his arms to the side. Pointing his finger to the door he exited from, he quietly said. "He's in there. You may visit him now." He took a step back, eyeing Serenity. "Just keep the hysteria to a minimum level."

            Yami slowly passed by Marik glaring at him. "I'll take these few moments to check on Joey. When I come back, I will deal with you."

            Marik laughed softly. "Go ahead, I'll be waiting."

            Sneering, Yami followed the rest inside. Only Tea remained outside leaning against the wall, slowly eating her ice cream. Marik eyed Tea for a long moment before making his way towards her. She didn't look up, attempting to ignore him. Smirking, he grabbed Tea's wrist slightly, pulling her close to him, nearly causing her to drop her ice cream.

            Startled, Tea's eyes widened as she came face to face with a man she knew too well. "You…"

            "So we meet again my dear." That smirk had yet to leave his lips.

            "I know you and Bakura had something to do with Joey." Tea glared up at him.

            "Oh really?" that smirk never left his lips. "You should be surprised that neither of us was involved in the shooting but it was you."

            "Stop making up bogus stories Marik. There's no way I would do such thing especially to my best friend."

            "Say what you wish dear because Joey will remember his attacker," he lifted her hand that held the ice cream. Parting his mouth, he took a bite out of the chocolate ice cream. "I suggest you visit your friend Joey before I take you again."

            "And what exactly does that supposed to mean?" looking up, he saw Yami standing behind him. His arms folded across his chest.

            "Well, well Yami." Marik turned towards him, releasing his grip on her wrist. "How's your friend Joey?"

            Yami nodded to Tea and at that, she left to visit Joey. He then turned towards Marik. "I know you had something to do with Joey's shooting."

            "On the contrary," Marik smiled. "I had nothing to do with that pathetic boy's gun down."

            "Oh come on Marik." Yami's gaze locked onto Marik's. "As far as I know, Joey's one of the people you truly hate besides me, Yugi and Bakura."

            "A rather vague way of putting it." Marik took a glance at his clipboard. A young nurse approached Marik, whispering something in his ear. Quirking an eyebrow, he turned to the nurse, giving her a vial filled with blue liquid. "If Takasaki's hysteria gets worse, sedate him with this. It should calm him down." He then watched the nurse leave.

            "Marik who are you after?" Yami cracked his knuckles. "Whoever it is will be a good enough reason for me to kill you."

            This only got Marik laughing. "Me and Bakura have our own tasks but our goal is the same."

            "What is your goal you freak?!?" Yami was livid.

            "Detective?" a young girl's voice called out. "What are you doing here?"

            Startled, Yami looked up seeing Miyako walking hand in hand with Ryou. "Mi…Miyako? Uh…" he then glanced up at Marik, who was glaring down at Ryou. An uncomfortable silence filled the air.

            "Ryou?" Miyako tugged his arm. "What's going on?"

            Ryou remained silent as he glared at the two. He then turned towards Miyako. "Nothing. Let's just visit your Uncle Joey."

            "Wait a minute." Miyako's eyes turned towards Marik. Her eyes widened as she realized who the doctor really is. "Marik?"

            "It's the girl." Marik grinned.

            "Miyako," Ryou tugged the sleeve of Miyako. "Who's Marik?"

            "Detective," Miyako pointed to Marik. "That's the man who killed Michirei Nagasawa. That's the one! That's him! Arrest that son of a bitch!!" she started to charge towards Marik but Ryou restrained her.

            "Miyako," Ryou wrapped his arms over her shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself."

            Yami gazed down at his own daughter, unsure of what to do. He was no detective at all. It was the same, he realized, for Bakura and Marik. They both are not what they seem to be. Marik was no doctor and Bakura was not the sweet, innocent Ryou that Miyako knows.

            "If you'll excuse me, I have another patient to deal with. Case of…" he chuckled at this. "Hysteria." He turned around, tucking the clipboard under his arm.

            Miyako watched in surprise at the scene that took place. She then glared at Yami. "Detective, what the hell is going on?"

            Sighing, Yami leaned against the wall. "Miyako…your father can't stop him."

            "What do you mean by that?" Miyako looked at Yami strangely. "My fallen died a few years back. So did my mother."

            "Miyako," clenching his fist, he locked his gaze with his only daughter. "Your parents…they're still here."

            "What do you mean?" Miyako's eyes gazed into Yami's. Suddenly, realization hit her, as she knew who was the one that stood before her.

            "Come on Miyako," Ryou took her gently by the arm. "Your uncle…"

            Miyako finally wrenched her gaze away from Yami, following Ryou to the room.

            Joey slowly awoke in the darkness. Groaning, he slowly stood up looking around. "What the…Where am I?"

            "Let's just say a place far from my urge to finally snap you in half." A shadow slowly stepped forward.

            "Who are you?" Joey squinted his eyes, trying to get a good look at the one who spoke.

            "Let's just say I'm a friend of your niece Miyako."

            "Miyako…" Joey repeated the name.

            "Yes, your niece is okay for now. Great dangers will befall on her, however."

            "Tea shot me. I can't believe she would do something like that."

            "I'll tell you one thing Joey. That night, that was not your friend but a puppet who is possessed."

            "That sounds like the works of Marik and Bakura."

            The figure nodded. "Ah yes, those two."

            "So how do I get back into the real world?" Joey looked around, noticing a huge maze in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw two entrances. "What is this?"

            "A mind is a maze that the right path must be chosen to enter the light and escape the dark. Choose carefully Joey. One path could lead you back to your friends, yes. But shall you choose the wrong path, your soul will be sent into the shadow realm for all eternity. Once you have chosen your path, you cannot turn back." The figure vanished, leaving Joey standing there. Looking around, the scenery was not at all pleasant. More likely, it was more of a dark cave.

            Joey looked at the two entrances. "God, which one should I take?"

            Meanwhile, Serenity, Tristan, Yugi, Duke, Tea, Ryou and Miyako gathered in Joey's hospital suite. Duke tried to calm Serenity down, trying to ease her hysterical state. Finally, Duke gave in as Serenity ran to Joey's bedside, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Joey damn it!! Wake up!! You can't leave everyone like this!! You can't!! You just can't!!" her face started to twitch violently as she started to shake him wildly. "Joey! Joey!"

            Before Tristan and Duke could stop her, two nurses stepped in, grabbing Serenity by the arm, trying to restrain her from her own brother.

            "Doctor," one of the nurses called out. "You were right after all. She's gone crazy!"

            "She's not crazy!" Tristan insisted.

            Marik entered with a syringe in hand filled with green liquid. Approaching Serenity, he knelt down, rolling up her sleeve, inserting the needle in her shoulder, pushing the barrel, watching the liquid going inside her skin. Serenity cried out in pain at first but started to feel a bit woozy, collapsing to the floor.

            "Doctor," Duke watched on as the nurses carried Serenity out of the room. "What exactly did you give Serenity? Where did they take her?"

            Marik kept his gaze on Joey, not looking up at Duke. "It's just a simple drug that will calm her down and put her to sleep for twelve hours. We have a few guest beds in this hospital so she'll be spending the night."

            Miyako crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Marik. "You can stop lying Dr. Marik. Your story is as fake as you are."

            "Marik?!?" Duke, Tristan and Yugi looked up at the doctor.

            Marik laughed softly. "If I'm a liar as you claim, what do I really tend to do?"

            "First of all, the drugs you have given Serenity will make her hysteria worse. She will be up to a point when she is no longer herself. Second, you placed her in the psychiatric ward."

            "You did what?!?" Duke glared at Marik.

            "Why you…" Tristan cracked his knuckles.

            'You couldn't be more correct child." Marik laughed as he took out his millennium rod. Suddenly, the room darkened as Marik took out his millennium rod. Suddenly, the room darkened as Marik brought in a whole new darkness.

            "The shadow realm?" Miyako looked around.

            "Oh yes my dear. In here, I'll send your friends on a free trip to hell." Suddenly, the darkness vanished from the room, as everything seemed back to normal.

            "What happened?" Tristan looked around.

            "I have no idea you guys." Yugi looked up at Marik. "Someone has to be as powerful as Marik to get rid of the Shadow Realm."

            Marik glared down at Miyako. "Trying to save those who care about you? I applaud you for being able to have enough strength to pull that off."

            "But…" Miyako looked at Marik strangely. "Marik, I did not banish the shadow realm."

            Marik's gaze shifted towards Ryou. He then turned towards the door, exiting the room.

            Duke, Tristan and Yugi looked up at Miyako strangely. For most of them, it was their first time knowing that Miyako studied the Dark Arts.

            "How do you know this sort of thing Miyako?" Duke took a glance at Miyako before looking at Tea. "You're her mother. You should know all this!"

            "Well…" Tea started to say, her gaze at her daughter, then at Ryou, then at Tristan, Joey, and Yugi. Suddenly, Marik's voice overflowed in her head. _Tea, just leave these pathetic mortals and meet me outside the hospital._ She held her forehead, feeling the voice of Marik pounding in her mind.

            "Tea," Yugi slowly approached her. "What's wrong?"

            "I…I…you guys I have to go." Tea started to head towards the door.

            "What?" Tristan was surprised Tea was just going to leave. "Are you just gonna leave Joey like this? You, of all people should know that."

            Tea's hand rested on the doorknob, the pounding in her head had yet to cease. _Do it Tea. Leave these screwed up nobodies for now. You can deal with them later._ And at then, Tea twisted the doorknob, leaving the room.

            "What's going on with her?" Duke looked out the door.

            "I wish I knew." Yugi sighed sadly. "Yami said she was never like this until he visited Bakura's place. Tea drove off on him and had been missing for hours."

            "What was Yami doing at Bakura's anyway?" Tristan gave Yugi a strange look.

            "He wouldn't tell me." Yugi took a glance up at Joey.

            Meanwhile, as the three engaged in a heated conversation, Miyako took Joey's hand into hers.

            "Miya-chan," Ryou placed his hands on her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

            Miyako closed her eyes, chanting something. Soon, the rest looked on at Miyako as she continued chanting the same few words over and over.

            Joey's feet continued to shuffle his feet on the graveled ground. He had chosen the left path of the maze and had been walking for what seemed like hours. And of all those hours, he wasn't getting anywhere.

            "Damn," Joey fell to his knees, exhausted, breathing heavily. "This is getting nowhere. I'm never going to get anywhere at this rate."

            Suddenly, the cave floor crumbled and started to crack. 

            "What the?" Joey looked around. "Oh no! It can't be! I must've taken the path to a funeral…mine." Soon the ground below cracked. Before Joey could react, he too began to fall within the darkness.

            Surprisingly, he felt someone reached his hand just in time. Looking up, he could barely make out the face. Within minutes, the mysterious one pulled him up back to the ground.

            As soon as Joey got to his feet, he brushed off the dirt, smiling. "You know, whoever you are, I can't thank you enough." And as he looked up to the one who saved him, his eyes widened, unable to believe what he was seeing. "Miyako?"

            Miyako smiled. "Been a while uncle."

            "How…how did you get here?"

            "Long story. Although it's a good thing I showed up in time."

            "Why do you say that?"

            Miyako's features darkened. "Death cheated on his little maze game. No matter which entrance you have chose, both would have lead you straight to his grip."

            "You mean the one who talked to me earlier was death?"

            Miyako nodded. "Yes, that was death talking to you." She then turned around.

            "Miyako, wait!" Joey called out. "Where are you going?"

            Miyako stopped in her tracks, though not looking up. "I forgive you uncle. That night we had a huge fight, if you remember. As for Serenity, the doctors have sent her to the psychiatric ward down the hall." She then vanished.

            "Hey, hey he's alive! He's actually alive!"

            Joey's eyes opened seeing Tristan, Duke and Yugi surround his bedside. "Where…where's Miyako?"

            "Oh?" Yugi looked at Joey strangely. "She became tired so her boyfriend took her home."

            "Joey slowly sat up. "Serenity…"

            "Oh crap," Tristan slapped his forehead. "We forgot about her."

            "You guys go home." Joey started to slip off the bed, yanking off the IV that attached to his arm. "I will get her out."

            "Yugi can go home." Duke looked down at Yugi. "We'll stay, just in case the doctors try to stop you."

            Joey nodded in agreement. "Right."

            The three made their way down the psychiatric ward. Suddenly, a familiar cry could be heard from the right.

            "Oh yeah, that sounds like Serenity all right." Said Tristan.

            'You guys stay here." Joey made his way towards Serenity's room. Twisting the doorknob, he entered the room seeing Serenity in a straight jacket, sobbing, screaming Joey's name.

            "Serenity," Joey made his way towards her, kneeling beside her. "Serenity wake up. It's me, Joey. Wake up."

            Suddenly, Serenity's eyes opened, seeing her brother. "Joey?"

            "Shhh…" Joey tried to unfasten her straight jacket. In no time, he finally freed Serenity from the jacket. The feeling of his sister's arms around him eased him for a time as he too embraced her.

            But something else remained on his mind…

__

_Now To Answer Reviews:_

~*Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story during the sequel. I have decided to continue with the story*~

**Dreaming Child:** Thanks for giving me the confidence to continue with my story. You're the best! ::hugs:: Now…let's not start off any fights ^^

**Disappointed Reader:** Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it there. Now, I respect all of my reviews and reviewers and I respect the criticism they give me. Forgive me if I sound harsh or offensive but I'm not. First, in response to the very first review you have sent me that I was unable to answer the last time, Miyako does not, I REPEAT, does not have any friends. There are only two OOC characters in this story. Michirei was basically someone who hated Miyako…that is until the chapter she died. And if you're talking about Ryou, if you have read this story carefully, Ryou is actually Bakura (Miyako's 2nd father) in disguise who is trying to do something about his daughter. Now, onto the last review you have sent me…I wonder though, if you did take the time to read the note in Ch.20 that stated it was about the daughter and managed to survive the remaining chapters. If you did not like the sequel that much, why did you read it? Nobody asked you to, much less force you. I placed the sequel with the original story because I thought it would be better than just having readers go through the site to find my story. At least this way, the readers would understand the story and wouldn't have trouble finding it. And no, I do not do this to get more reviews. Why? Read why I placed the original with the sequel. Same answer. And another thing, nobody has to be a fan of Miyako. You should be glad I did not dump the rest of the characters and turn them into new characters from my own imagination. I can admit I'm not a huge fan of Miyako but somehow, the pieces fit together when it comes to writing a sequel and I'm starting to like the chemistry she's having with her "boyfriend"…but enough of that. What makes you think I dumped Enchanted Seduction? It's because I have not updated it in more than a month? Is that it? Listen, I did not dump any stories and if I did, I would let people know! The reason I have not updated Enchanted Seduction and have been more focused on "To Dance In The Dark Night" is because unlike ES, "To Dance In The Dark Night" has about two chapters to go. ES is currently being worked on though like some writers, I'm having trouble with the current chapter. Time…isn't that the keyword going on right now…you have to realize that I don't always have a lot of free time because of my studies, newspaper staff, and I rarely have access to my computer due to my older brother becoming obsessed with his new computer car game and takes up the computer for the whole day. So, you see, that's why some stories are not being updated frequently like "Let's Get Ready To Rumble". Maybe you might have more free time than I do but please, don't start getting mad if I don't update on a specific time. It's not like ff.net's writers have to meet certain deadlines just to please readers (I guess the only exception would have to be holiday stories such as Christmas and Halloween). What made you think I'm ignoring my other works anyway? It's not like this is the only story I update. If you want, you can check out my other stories and see when they are updated so you know this isn't the only one that is being frequently updated. I did not specifically stated it was going to be a Yami/Tea/Bakura story like how some stories would specify in their summary. You must know that there are times when authors can't please everyone. By the way, I strongly suggest you **do not** review any more chapters because the last two will focus basically on Miyako, Ryou(Bakura), Marik, Tea, and Yami. I know you want to review every single chapter but I suggest you do not seeing that you might protest something on how I should have stopped. Well, from what I have read in my reviews, you're outnumbered. Majority of those who read enjoyed my sequel and you're the only one who hates it. It doesn't matter how many reviews I get, it's what people think of my story and all writers and readers should know that. From my point of view, I think it's you who's not respecting me as an author, not because of my story but for other issues such as saying I have ignored my other stories which I did not. That's almost like spreading a rumor to those who are going to read your review. As I said, I do not have all the time in the world to meet with certain deadlines and reader's demands. True, I do think of those who read this as I write my stories but I know that I will not always please them with what I write, just like with Yami and Tea's death. So please, do not read my story anymore if you're going to come up with some other way to stop me. I know you're a die-hard Yu-Gi-Oh fan, not an OC fan from a sequel but I'm not trying to solicit others to be a fan of Miyako now am I? 


	29. Black Redemption

~*A.N: Correction, I have two chapters two go instead of one. I was planning to combine the battle with this chapter but I just realized the chapter was so frickin long. Oh well, plus I like to leave people in cliffhangers so…yeah…::laughs::*~

~*Black Redemption*~

_Nine months later…one day before Miyako's birthday._

            Yami and Tea drove around Ginza at the late of night. They have been driving for hours, doing a bit of window-shopping here and there. An uncomfortable silence filled the air.

            Yami pulled over to the sidewalk. His hands rested on the steering wheel, looking out the window. His gaze turned towards Tea, noticing her eyes gazing towards the floor. "What is it?"

            "Miyako's birthday…" said Tea.

            Yami nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, I'm aware that her birthday is tomorrow."

            "A sweet sixteen," she whispered. "How are we to tell her that her parents are back from the dead?"

            "I have a feeling she might catch on. After all, Bakura was the one who sealed her memories of us."

            "Bakura…" Tea repeated his name.

            Yami released his hand on her shoulder, unsure of what to say at that point. He then folded his hands in his lap quietly asking. "Do you still love Bakura?"

            Tea was silent for a long time before finally answering. "I'm not so certain on what my true feelings are for him."

            "Something's going on between you and Marik isn't there?"

            "What?" Tea finally looked up at Yami. "You mean that pervert? There's no way I would get involved with him."

            "I worry about you sometimes." Yami took out the keys of the ignition. "You were never the same ever since we took that visit to the apartment. You still had not told me what happened that day you drove off on me. I'm beginning to wonder if you had something to do with what happened to Joey."

            "How dare you!" Tea glared at him. "How dare you believe that I would kill my best friend?!?"

            "Tea I overheard what Marik said. You had something to do with Joey's shooting.. Unless if you could give a good story of what happened."

            "Why don't you believe me?" Tea's voice shook. "Why would I want to kill Joey? You know me Yami…God, why do you think of this shit?"

            Yami spoke quietly. "What's happened to you Tea?"

            Tea suddenly became livid. "Me?!? What's happening to me? What's happening to you?"

            "What's wrong with you? You never used to act this way. In fact, I have never seen you like this before."

            Tea took in a deep breath. She then opened the door, slipping out of the car. "Look, I need some time alone. Maybe I'll stop by a boutique shop and get Miyako something for tomorrow." She closed the door, leaving the car.

            Yami didn't stop her, his eyes watching Tea disappearing within the crowds that packed the sidewalks. His eyes turned to the rearview mirror seeing Bakura's reflection smirking right back at him. Turning around to see if Bakura was there, he was surprised to see that he was not there. Curiosity creased his features before he faced back to the front, tilting his chair back.

            Tea had found a perfect dress for her own daughter. She held up a yellow sundress by the hanger, admiring the article of clothing. Taking out her wallet, she pulled out a $50 bill making her way towards the cashier. She expected herself to be happy and excited for her daughter's upcoming birthday but instead she felt nothing. A bit of sadness overcame her for her own daughter, thanks to Bakura, still lived under the false illusion that her parents are dead.

            _What is up with Bakura?_ Tea consoled to herself in her mind. _First he plays a second father to Miyako and now he turns to a man of incest. _Something caught her eye far from its corner. She saw Miyako walking hand in hand with her "boyfriend" Ryou.

            "Hey Miya-chan," Ryou reached on top of the rack, pulling down a sunflower dress. "What do you think of this dress?"

            "It's lovely." Miyako exclaimed. "I love it."

            "It brings out your eyes and blonde hair."

            Tea adjusted her sunglasses, turning towards where the two are, watching the scene unfold. Her features creased as she watched Ryou pick out the same exact dress that Tea picked out for her own daughter.

            "Ma'am," the cashier called out. "Ma'am, are you going to pay for that dress?"

            Tea looked up at the cashier, then down at the dress. Sighing, she handed the dress to the cashier. "No, I…I just want to return it. Just tried it and doesn't fit."

            "No problem." The cashier took the dress eagerly. Tea took a last glance at Ryou before leaving the shop. Things were not going so well for her. Yami started to suspect her as a murderer. Miyako still can't remember her own parents. It's as if she was alone. Slowly, she brushed past the crowds, taking a glance back at Yami's car, which seemed to be out of sight. Her eyes gazed to the ground as she walked. She kept walking and walking and when she finally looked up, she realized she had walked out of Ginza. The streets were dark and only a few streetlights sparkled the sidewalks. She made a turn towards an alley and into the darkness.

            Meanwhile, Yami decided to take a drive out of Ginza assuming that tea would take a long time to fulfill her shopping needs. He smiled at that thought. Tea was a big shopper and a big spender though she was careful about her money. He drove down the dark streets before finally pulling over next to the bridge. From his rearview mirror, he saw Marik across the street. Raising an eyebrow, he could only wonder what he was up to.

            Tea knelt on the ground, leaning and facing the wall. A strange sadness had overcome her. The past few months have meant nothing to her. Time did not matter to the dead. It could continue to pass on by and nothing would change for her or her daughter or Yami, or even Marik and Bakura.

            "How could Yami believe I have shot my own friend?" Tea cried to herself, pounding her fist on the wall. "I could never kill Joey! I could never do that!"

            While Tea continued to loathe in her sympathy, there stood Marik who gazed down at her, his millennium rod in his hand. Silently, he knelt behind her, pulling Tea close to him. He was lucky that the night was dark enough to conceal his face.

            "Yami?" Tea whispered, thinking the one that held her was her true love.

            The silent figure did not answer as his arms wrapped around her body. Marik sat on the ground, pulling Tea onto his lap.

            "Yami," Tea rested her head on Marik's chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I remember what happened the night we visited Bakura's apartment," she felt his hand stroking her cheek, gently pressing her head towards his chest. Few tears streaked down her face as fingers reached up to brush it away. "I was in the car when Marik suddenly appeared in the backseat. I tried to get out of the car but somehow, with his stupid millennium rod he locked all the doors. Soon, he controlled my mind and all I can remember is that he forced me to drive to Joey's house."

            She felt lips brushing against her earlobe. "And is that when he forced you to pull the trigger on Joey?"

            "Yeah. Hey wait a minute, how do you know all this?"

            Soft dark laughter escaped his lips as Marik took out his millennium rod, pointing it towards Tea, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. "Because I know my dear."

            "Marik you son of a…" Tea raged. Before her words could go any further, Marik's millennium rod glowed. Tea's voice fell silent, her eyes becoming lifeless.

            "My dear," Marik whispered in Tea's ear. 'You have to control yourself or you'll start going crazy. Taking her hand, he helped he up, interlocking fingers with hers. "I'm sure you will be of good use when I deal with your daughter."

            "I'm telling you Yami, it was Tea who was there but it was definitely not her who shot me."

            Joey and Yami were sitting in the car eating Chinese take out. 

            "You still speak in riddles Joey." Yami finished off his noodles. "Tea was there, she pulled the trigger on you…"

            "It's Tea's body but when I looked into her eyes, I knew it was truly not her."

            "I suspect that Bakura or Marik have something to do with what's going on." Yami snapped his chopsticks in half. "Bastard, even if Bakura is Miyako's second father, he's making his status sick."

            "It seems that Bakura has a twisted fetish for incest." Joey then saw something in the rearview mirror. "Uh-oh."

            "What is it?" Yami looked up at Joey.

            "Uh…Yami…" Joey did not take his eyes off of the rearview mirror. "You might want to take a look at your rearview mirror."

            "Why should I do that?" Yami looked into the rearview mirror seeing Marik walking hand in hand with Tea. He could only see their backside but he instantly recognized the two. Marik climbed onto Joey's motorcycle and Tea climbed in after, wrapping her arms around him. "Son of a bitch!"

            "What the?" Joey's eyes widened. "That bastard is jacking my ride." He then turned towards Yami. "Step on it Yami!"

            Yami jammed his key into the ignition starting up the car, twisting it. "Better make your seatbelt tight."

            "Why do you say that?" Joey looked at him strangely.

            Yami didn't answer as he stepped on the gas, going after Marik who was not far from them. They rode down the empty streets, which quickly turned, into a dangerous car chase.

            "Jeez Yami," Joey was fumbling with his seatbelt. "How fast are you planning to go?" he watched in amazement as the speedometer started doing over 100.

            Marik made a sharp turn to the right. Yami turned the steering wheel tightly, sending Joey crashing into him. "Yami take it easy!" Joey glared at Yami. "You trying to get us killed?"

            "Correction," Yami kept his eyes on the motorcycle. "I'm already dead. So is Tea, Bakura and Marik."

            "What about Miyako?" Joey held onto the armrests. "If she knows the dark arts, could she be like you guys."

            "Not like me and Tea." Yami continued speeding up. "You know she has inherited traits from Bakura."

            "Is she going to side with Bakura?" Joey watched Marik right in front of them.

            "I'm not so sure. She is being pulled in between two worlds."

            Joey continued watching the motorcycle noticing Tea pulling out a gun and aiming for Joey. "Oh shit Tea's got a gun!"

            Tea gazed down at the two before pulling the trigger.

            "Joey duck!" Yami pulled back the shift stick. Immediately, Joey ducked as the bullet pierced through the glass, though not shattering it. Sitting up, Joey sat up.

            "What the hell has gotten into her now?" Joey watched Tea's gaze down at him. "Has she gone insane?"

            "You were right Joey," Yami's gaze settled on the motorcycle, speeding up. "Tea is possessed thanks to Marik. What I don't understand is why he wants to deal with her."

            "You know why? He's working for Bakura, that's what!" Joey had to duck again as Tea shot out another bullet, this time the bullet shattered Joey's side of the window. "Oh crap!"

            "Joey, look in my glove compartment." Yami didn't keep his eyes off the motorbike.

            "What for?" Joey asked but opened the glove compartment anyway, stunned to see a gun laying inside. "You actually…"

            "Just do as I say and listen carefully." Yami's foot stepped on the gas. "You wonder why there are no police cars chasing after us or Marik?"

            "Yeah, that is strange." Joey looked behind him. "It's as if we're the only two cars here."

            "We're on the path of the dead Joey. I cannot explain this all too well but it is something Marik created."

            "For what?" Joey rolled down his window, sticking himself out, pointing his gun, trying to aim for Marik.

            "He's trying to lead us somewhere," he then made a sharp left turn.

            'Hey, what are you doing?" Joey noticed that they were no longer following Marik and Tea.

            "Shortcut." Yami replied as he worked on the stick shift. He sped down the road and soon, he slammed on the brakes as they reached the intersection, seeing Marik. Quickly, Marik turned around and sped the other way.

            "Great,' Joey muttered as Yami went after them, his foot on the acceleration. "Here we go again."

            "I'm concerned about you Joey." Yami tried to control his steering wheel. "Mainly because you're an easy target. You are the only one who's actually alive. One false shot and you'll be dead. You cheated death once and I doubt he would resurrect you."

            "Yeah?" Joey pulled the trigger, trying to shoot the wheel. "Might as well make the most of it."

            "Don't do something foolish Joey!" Yami's voice was harsh. "You know Marik's wrath as well as I do and it's nothing but deadly."

            "So if I can't shoot Tea and I can't kill Marik by a shot to anywhere on his body, where do I shoot that would make Marik snap out of it?"

            "All I can think of is that damn millennium rod. It's his main source of power after all."

            "You're kidding. That's going to be hard to find seeing that Marik keeps it in his robe nearly 24/7."

            "If we play our cards right, you'll be able to shoot it."

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa Yami. I doubt a gun would destroy something as powerful as that."

            Soon, the two were heading for a narrow bridge. Tea continued to gaze on at Joey. As soon as Joey's top half of his body was in view, Tea pulled the trigger once again, this time piercing Joey right in the shoulder.

            Joey screamed in pain, holding his shoulder.

            "Joey, are you all right?" Yami took a glance up at Joey.

            "I'll be fine." Joey replied, feeling blood soaking through his jacket. With the hand that held the gun, he pulled the trigger unsure of where he actually aimed. He could no longer take the pain on his shoulder as he dropped the gun.

            "Way to go Joey," Yami said sarcastically. "You just blew out their back tire." Joey looked up seeing the motorcycle spinning out of control. He then turned towards Joey. "Get out now!"

            "What? Why?"

            "There is something that I will do that could kill the both of us. Just do it! Get out!"

            Joey opened the door, jumping out of the car, his body rolled a few feet away. Seeing the motorcycle crashed into the bridge, he noticed Marik and Tea crumpled on the ground. Marik slowly stood up, seeing Yami speeding towards him.

            "Attempting to run me over huh Yami?" Marik smirked. "You might want to go for a nice refreshing swim." He then dove to the side. Yami steered the steering wheel tightly, missing Marik and crashed through the bridge, sailing into the air and into the water.

            "Yami-kun!" Joey raced towards the bridge, watching the car sink into the deep water. "Yami!" Joey held his shoulder.

            "I can assure you Joey," Marik slowly approached him. "Yami is not in the water or in the car."

            "How would you know?" Joey glared at Marik.

            'Let's just say your niece will see her parents very soon." A soft laugh escaped Marik's lips.

            "What have you done to Yami, Marik?" Joey raised his fist at him.

            Marik laughed. "Nothing special. Just the same fate as Tea." He took Tea by the hand, the two walking down the sidewalk. "Take a right on Fifth Avenue. You will get back to Ginza that way." Slowly, the two vanished within the darkness.

            Meanwhile, Ryou and Miyako parked in the parking garage. It had been a long night out at Ginza and it was already 10:45.

            "I can't believe it," Ryou smiled, resting his head on hers. "Tomorrow is already your sweet sixteen." He kissed her softly on her hair.

            "I really love the dress you bought for me." Miyako smiled, kissing him back on the forehead.

            Ryou turned around pulling Miyako close to him. "I sense something bothering you."

            Miyako rested her head on Ryou's shoulder. "It's strange Ryou. Am I going crazy?"

            Ryou's fingers ruffled through Miyako's hair. 'I don't think you're crazy. What's on your mind?"

            "I think my parents have come back from the dead."

            "Is that so?" Ryou's gaze fixed onto her. "What makes you so sure?"

            "It's ever since the day Michirei was killed. The detective and that substitute teacher. You remember Anzu-sensei? I keep having this feeling that I have known them for so long."

            "If you thought they look familiar, wouldn't you have recognized them that instant?"

            "I don't know. My mind…it's as if it has been partially erased of my family."

            "That's bizarre. How could some of your memory be erased?"

            "I don't know."

            Ryou lifted Miyako's face, looking down into her eyes. "Don't worry, I don't think you're crazy." Slowly, he leaned forward towards her, his hand stroking her face gently. Closing his eyes, he brushed his lips against Miyako's before pressing it to hers. With his free hand, he interlocked hi fingers with hers as the two shared a passionate kiss. 

            After what seemed like hours, Ryou gently broke the kiss, gazing down at her. "Have I told you I loved you?"

            "Don't be silly, of course you did." Miyako giggled.

            Ryou placed Miyako on his back, giving her a piggyback ride. "I can promise you that your 16th birthday will be very special and sweet."

            "What's the surprise?" Miyako wrapped her arms and legs around Ryou, taking in his cologne scent.

            Ryou laughed softly, heading towards his mailbox, taking out a key and jamming it inside they keyhole, turning it. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise no would it?" he took out his mail, looking it over. 'Bills…bills…hey…" Ryou took out a white envelope. "This one's addressed to you Miyako."

            "Really?" Miyako slipped off his back, taking the white envelope with her name on top. There was no return address or a stamp, as if somebody slipped the envelope inside.

            Opening the envelope, it was nothing more than a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, she read it and her eyes widened with shock. Crumpling the note and tossing it to the ground, she ran towards her motorcycle starting it up.

            "Miya-chan," Ryou ran after her. "Where are you going?"

            Miyako didn't answer as she rode down the pavement and out of the parking lot. Ryou stood there for a few moments before making his way towards the spot where Miyako dropped the note. He reached down, unfolding and reading the note.

            _I await you at the subway station my dear…_was all it said. Smirking, Ryou changed himself back to Bakura.

            "Well, well Marik. Attempting to kill my daughter so soon? I see you have both of her parents under your possession. An excellent move indeed seeing that you intend to break her spirit. Don't forget, a bit of my soul remains in her mind." He then made his way down the exit of the parking lot.

            Miyako zoomed down the streets in the late night. Seeing the subway,  she knew it was the right place. Feeling daring, she rode her motorcycle down the stairs and into the waiting area where people usually waited for the subway. The station was nearly shrouded in darkness except for a few lights that hung up on the walls. Getting off her motorcycle, she stood there for a few moments, looking around.

            "Come on out Marik," she took out her staff. "I know you're in there waiting!"

            Dark laughter emerged as a tall cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows. "I see you have come and brought along the rod of Anubis. How nice."

            "We might as well get this over with." Miyako glared at Marik.

            "True, yes," Marik took out his millennium rod. "But first, I would like to introduce you to my puppets, my mannequins." And at that instant, two people slowly emerged.

            Miyako squinted her eyes, trying to distinguish the two. Her eyes widened as she realized who Marik's new puppets were. "Mom…? Dad…?"

~*To Be Continued*~


	30. A Glimpse of the Dark Side

~*A Glimpse of the Dark Side*~

            Marik laughed softly seeing the reaction on Miyako's face. "Ah yes, how cute is it to have your family finally together?"

            "I know those two aren't my parents. You possessed them!"

            "So now you finally believe that your parents are back from the dead?" he rested his elbow on Tea's shoulder. "Hmm…what to do…what to do?"

            "What do you want Marik?" Miyako glared at the cloaked figure. "I don't see what part do you have in my problems in the first place! All I am concerned about is getting revenge on my father Bakura!"

            Think back six years ago child." Marik smiled. "Six years ago you have destroyed a dear friend of mine."

            "I remember clearly Marik." Miyako sneered. "Rishid…isn't that his name?"

            Marik smirked. "Ah yes, it is him." He twirled his millennium rod. "Trust me child, we can do this the easy way." He talked to her as if she were a six year old.

            Miyako's fingers gripped onto her rod, glaring at Marik for a long time. The rod glowed brightly as she raised it, a huge light shot out intending to aim for Marik. But instead of striking him, however, the stream of light made an unexpected turn and struck both Tea and Yami. Miyako's eyes widened, not expecting that to happen. "What's going on?"

            Marik released a sinister laugh. His arms crossed over his chest, staring down at his own daughter. 

            "What is so funny?" Miyako gave Marik a mean stare, her fist clenched tightly.

            "I thought you figured it out long ago." Marik continued laughing. "Any attack you try to make towards me will be reflected towards either one of my mind slaves."

            "You sick, twisted…what the?" Miyako's eyes widened as she watched Tea's hands open, chanting something. Soon, a dark sphere of light formed in her hands. Tea's head tilted slightly, facing her child as she shout out the sphere.

            Holding out her hands, the young child created a shield of light, trying to block off the attack but much to her avail, Tea's attack broke the shield, striking her.

            Hours ticked on as each attack Miyako tried to pull off was rerouted to either Tea or Yami. Strangely enough, both of them were standing as if nothing happened. Tea and Yami just stood there, a cruel smile frozen on their lips, staring at Miyako blankly.

            "This can't be!" Miyako's eyes widened with fear. "It's like you placed yourself in a force field."

            "Nothing like that child," Marik finally stepped forward. "But I got you exactly where I want you." And at then, a single tentacle shot out from his body grabbing Miyako by the neck, lifting her up in the air. Miyako struggled, her fingers clawing the tentacles, which only got Marik laughing.

            "Remember your friend Michirei? The cunning little bitch who somewhat had the power to destroy you mentally? Soon, one day, she had died a sudden death due to natural causes."

            "Natural causes my ass!" Miyako shrieked. "You fucking butchered her for crying out loud!!"

            "And the same will go for you." He withdrew his millennium rod from his cloak, pointing it at her. "Only I'll make it much more painful…what the?!?" his eyes widened as he saw a kanji symbol appear on her forehead. "No!! It can't…there's no way!!"

            A huge light surrounded Miyako for a moment. The rod of Isis slipped from her fingertips, clattering onto the ground. Her hair turned from a natural blonde to a jet black with blonde tips in the end. The tentacle slowly unraveled itself from her form causing her to fall to the ground.

            Silence filled the air for a moment. Marik looked on for a time, an eyebrow quirked slightly.

            The eyes of Miyako opened, glaring at Marik. Marik was taken back, for the eyes of the child resembled more of a demon's. "I see that the true side of yourself has awakened so soon. I'm impressed."

            Miyako slowly got up, picking up the staff. Her eyes glared at her tormenter, pointing the rod towards him. This only made Marik laugh. "You stupid little girl. You know if you attack me, I will only counter attack it to your parents."

            This time, Miyako had the last laugh, her lips curled into a strange smirk. "Who said I was aiming for you?"

            "What does that supposed to mean?" Marik snarled.

            "You'll see." Miyako's smirk had yet to leave her lips. Suddenly, a huge light shout out from her rod but instead of striking Marik, it shattered his millennium rod into countless pieces.

            Marik's eyes widened as he watched his weapon disintegrate. He then looked up at Miyako, his eyes burned beyond hatred, beyond anger, "You fucking whore!!"

            Miyako watched her parents collapse to the floor unconscious. She then looked up at Marik, her eyes burning with intensity. "I noticed how you got your power and why I couldn't attack you in the first place. Without your special weapon, you're nothing more than a mortal." She then closed her eyes as darkness surrounded her. "Does this place look familiar?"

            "You can't! There's no way you could have summoned the Shadow Realm. A child freak like you…"

            "You don't even know who I am Marik." She held up two fingers as tentacles shot out from the ground, wrapping itself around Marik's body. "But maybe from the Shadow Realm, you'll see what I have become."

            Marik struggled through the slimy snakes that grasped itself onto him, trying to pull him down. Soon, he stopped struggling, his eyes locked onto Miyako's. "I shall see to it that your father kills you." And suddenly, he disappeared out of sight.

            The shadow realm cleared and Miyako found herself back at the train station. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily, dropping her rod onto the concrete ground. Her hair returned back to its blonde self, her eyes no longer resembling a demon's. She felt as if she had awoken from an eternal slumber. "What…what just happened?"

            "Miyako," a familiar voice called out. "Miya-chan, are you all right?"

            "Huh?" Miyako looked up at the entrance of the train station. "Ryou?"

            The young boy slowly made his way down the stairs and towards Miyako, kneeling beside her. "Miya-chan, are you all right?"

            "He's gone…" she whispered softly. "Marik's finally gone." She then collapsed onto Ryou, obviously weak from her own battle.

            A small smile played his lips as Ryou changed himself to Bakura. Picking up his daughter's lifeless body, he then carried her on his back and towards her motorcycle. Settling onto the seat, he started it up and drove off into the night.

**_And now…to answer the reviews:_**

**Dreaming Child: **Thanks a lot for supporting this fic, even though there's an OOC or two in here (Heh, as long as I didn't trash all the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and put in my original).

**Disappointed Reader: **Obviously, you had not read my last reply to your review. What are you trying to do, take away my rights on writing this "shit"? I'll tell you exactly why I wrote this sequel. It's because I wanted to. Have you seen the movie "Passion of the Christ"…you know, the one Mel Gibson made? Hell, he sure impressed a bunch of people but there were some who didn't enjoy it because of its religious stuff and there was a lady who got a heart attack watching that movie. Same thing goes for writers. They write, they impress people but there are times that they know they can't please everyone. Since you are so enraptured in trying to get me to stop, why don't you do this?: Get people from fanfiction.net to read my story, especially the sequel and tell them to review it on what they think of it. Are you getting it so far? This is not to get more reviews but since you're the only "disappointed" reader, I suggest you doing this. And if you try to be multiple offline screen names to review, you're obviously cheating your ass! (I can tell when it is you so don't try it) So why don't you do that? Get people to read it, and have them let me know what they think. This is just to see how people enjoy it or hate it. Just because it's a Yu-Gi-Oh fic doesn't mean that writers don't have a right to add an OOC. You obviously have no common sense. If you don't like the story because of Miyako, why did you continue reading it, even if there were scenes of Bakura/Tea/Yami? So you can harass others when you're not satisfied and try to get them so distressed that they will be forced to stop? If you like all Yu-Gi-Oh stories, go look for some other story to read!! From one of your reviews, you stated that Miyako represented "dead weight" to you. Well, no offense but you're being a dead weight reading this sequel alone. If you want, read my last reply to you on Chapter 28 because I know you didn't answer my last few questions such as how the hell did you come up with that assumption that I abandoned my Enchanted Seduction story. Hope you can answer that and do this little dare of recruiting ff.net readers to read this sequel. If you can't, then you got no point to actually reviewing. But oh hell, it's your choice kid. You just don't know when to stop do you.


	31. The Sweetest Sixteenth

(_Finally, my last chapter. To tell the truth, this is probably the longest chapter I've written so get some snacks just in case. Now first of all, yeah, I know that there were some flamers. But first, let me get some facts with you guys. Yes, I know there was a whole lot of swearing, both the original format and the sequel. Er…okay…isn't that why it's rated R? Second, yes I was aware that there was incest that concerned Miyako and Bakura as far as their relationship goes but if it makes you feel any better, there was never any lemons but mostly lime scenes. Third, I'm aware that a few readers are mad because the sequel "just focuses on Miyako". While the sequel is about the life of Miyako, the story is focused half-half on Bakura and the daughter with a bit of Yami/Tea, Joey and Ishizu. Finally, I know there are issues concerned on how Tea and Yami have been treated badly. To quote from one reviewer "Yami isn't that stupid!!", I did not have any intention to make the characters as how they are in the TV series (nor make Yami look stupid). But you should understand that every human being, whether pharaoh or not, holds jealousy within their souls whether they like it or not. As for Tea, I have portrayed her to be more of the type with a fragile mind/personality. Also, as far as the issue on why Yami and Tea can't stop their daughter from Bakura is because that they are dead and they are obviously powerless when it comes to Bakura. As for Joey, it was too late for him when he realized the relationship between his niece and her father went beyond. So this is one reason why Tea has a hard time choosing between Bakura and Yami. Oh well, if this doesn't clear any issues, then oh well, I can't do anymore from here_)

--Miyuki

**The Sweetest Sixteenth:**

Shadi was sitting on the edge of the rooftop, gazing at the starless night. A crystal ball full of dead souls rested in his hands.

Suddenly, images of what appeared to look like Miyako flashed in his mind. Only this time, she looked slightly different. His eyes opened wide, nearly dropping the crystal ball. "The child!" he then jumped off the building, landing on both feet. He made his way towards the train station noticing the huge cracks on the platform. "It looks like she has seen her true demonic side."

"Huh? Wha…" Tea's eyes opened, looking around in the darkness. She slowly stood up seeing Yami sprawled below her. "Yami?" she shook her husband gently. "Yami? Are you all right?"

"He'll be fine." Shadi made his way towards Tea. He helped Yami up, slapping him lightly to get his attention. He then turned towards her, caressing her face. "Let me just congratulate you on being able to survive Marik's control."

"Marik?" Tea's fist clenched tightly.

"Don't worry," Shadi placed a hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. "He's dead. He's been killed." He pressed her lips against hers, kissing her softly.

As he did so, Yami slowly came to. He became bewildered at what he was seeing. "Death, what do you think you're doing to my wife?" he made his way towards Shadi, ready to take him down.

By then, Shadi had released his hold on Tea. As Yami was closing in on him, Shadi grabbed Yami by the neck and slammed him onto the wall. His eyes bored into his. At that point, Yami noticed that Shadi's eyes were lifeless and seductive. Shadi leaned towards Yami, pressing his lips onto his, giving him the same treatment he had given to Tea earlier. After a few minutes, he finally released his hold on Yami.

"Kiss of death." Shadi grinned, patting Yami's face. "Learn to appreciate it."

"Ha ha, very funny." Yami rolled his eyes.

"I know what's even funnier." Shadi walked a few feet away from Yami. "The fact that it's been three hours since your daughter has turned sixteen."

"You've got to be kidding!" Tea couldn't believe it.

"Believe it," Shadi's eyes fixed to the ground. "At the stroke of sic tonight, all hell will break loose between a father and a daughter."

"Can't we stop this battle?" Tea's face etched with worry. "This is insane!"

To this, Shadi shook his head. "Fate has decided this."

"Either fate has decided this," Yami went up to Shadi, grabbing him by the neck. "Or you made this happen."

Shadi shoved Yami off of him. "What do I look like, mother nature? But seriously, only one person made this happen."

"And who might that be?" Yami arched an eyebrow.

Shadi looked up the stairway seeing businessmen making their way down. He noticed the trains were fully active and the lights going on. "Come, let's get out of this place. Maybe we can spend some time at your friend's place. You know, the tall one with the blonde hair."

"You mean Joey?" Tea asked. "Joey's fine? I thought he was in the hospital."

"He's fine." Yami placed his hand on Tea's shoulder.

"We should get going." Shadi made his way up the stairs. Yami and Tea soon followed.

(-)

Joey was unable to fall asleep. He was aware that his niece's birthday was today. Sitting up on his bed, he looked over a photo album. There were photos of Miyako during her school days in elementary and junior high. There were also other pictures especially from her birthday last year.

He smiled a crooked smile. Miyako was like a daughter to him, even though he never had kids of his own. Placing the photo album under his bed, he made his way down the hall and towards Miyako's room. Besides her clothes, a few books and the weird looking magic staff she had received on her last birthday, she didn't take much with her.

Something caught his eye as he looked around the slightly scattered room. Sitting on the floor, he instantly recognized the book. "Isn't this…1001 Dark and Dangerous Spells." He read. "Why didn't Miyako bring this with her? Unless if she memorized it all." He decided to flip through the pages. "Encircled Bondage," he started to read. "This spell either stops an attack or bounds the victim in its place. Simply chant this spell while holding your hand out at what you're aiming at: Mahou no Kyori. Simple, no?"

"Joey?" Yugi stood by Miyako's doorway, flashing a flashlight on him. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

Joey looked up at Yugi for a long moment before closing the book. "I couldn't sleep."

"Don't lie." Yugi switched on the lights, stepping in the room. He then noticed the spell book on the floor. "Were you trying to learn something from that book?"

Joey nodded, then sighed. "She's gone. It's her birthday today too. It's hard to believe that she left."

"I have a question though." Yugi leaned against the wall. "Why did Miyako leave?"

"Well, it's quite personal." Joey just sat there. "You see, I caught her making out with her boyfriend outside."

"Yeah?" Yugi shrugged. "So what? She has a boyfriend, so what?"

"Yugi!" Joey glared at his friend. "That boy she was making out with is that two-timing bastard Bakura!"

Yugi was shocked. "Say what?!? But isn't that like, incest? I mean, Bakura is Miyako's father! Why didn't you stop him??"

"Bakura is Miyako's second father. When I caught them, I was too late. She loves 'Ryou Mizuno' a little too much and when I told her not to see him again, she rebelled and ran off with him. And I have no idea where Bakura lives now!"

All of a sudden, a knock sounded off. Yugi exited the bedroom to answer the door. Joey soon followed, surprised to see Shadi, Yami and Tea standing outside.

"You wouldn't mind if we come in, do you Joey?" Tea looked up at her friend.

"I…I wouldn't mind," Joey stammered. "But what are you three doing here?"

"Well…" Shadi started to say but suddenly, all the lights started to flicker on and off before finally flickering off.

"Damn black out!" Yugi fumed.

"I think I got a few candles in the kitchen, come on Yugi." Joey shuffled his way into the kitchen. Yugi followed him moments later.

Shadi made his way towards the living room rearranging a few chairs so they made it seem like a circle. Moments later, Joey returned with three candles but stopped midway as he watched Shadi.

"What is this?" Yugi was bewildered. "Are you doing a ritual or something?"

Shadi shook his head. "I prefer it this way."

Wordlessly, Joey settled the candles on the table, lighting it up. "Here Yugi, why don't you sit on a chair."

"Shrugging, Yugi sat on one of the wooden rocking chairs. Joey sat on a chair across from him. Tea and Yami entered the living room sitting on the couch. Tea laid on Yami's lap. Shadi took a chair and seated across from the two.

"Okay," Joey eyed Shadi. "First you come in uninvited and you rearrange half of my living room furniture."

"As you all know," Shadi started off. "Miyako has turned sixteen a few hours ago."

"Yeah?" So what makes that special?" Yugi looked up at Shadi curiously.

Ignoring Yugi's question, Shadi continued. "The child is not who she truly seems to be. I'm not so sure why but within the past years ever since her parents were killed, a creature had been born inside of her. The power you two held over your daughter was very strong and had prevented the true demon from being born."

"Are you saying I didn't do a good job in raising my niece?" Joey clenched his fist.

"I don't think he's saying that at all." Yami turned his head towards Joey. "I guess what he's trying to say is that as parents, we had some sort of connection with Miyako. But because you're not bound to her by blood, there was no way you could control her demonic side. Even if you did try to keep any influence of anything related to the dark side, it still wouldn't control the evil."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Yugi was getting frustrated.

"You don't have to stay Yugi." Shadi looked at Yugi. Moments of silence passed by yet Yugi remained seated.

"So what happened to Miyako?" Joey kept his gaze on Shadi.

"I have witnessed the demon within her has awakened during her battle with Marik. I highly doubt that this is a being that can be controlled. But I'm not sure myself."

"Who is this demon?" Tea looked up.

"As far as I'm concerned, the demon is a dark shadow that has become one with your daughter. I'm not certain whether it sides with Bakura or not." He paused for a moment. "Anyway, at six this evening, the world will slowly turn into peril and become the battle zone for the two."

"What does Bakura want anyway?" Yugi was getting curious.

"He plans to turn the world into his own darkness and to reclaim his daughter." He then looked up at Tea with those hypnotic eyes. "He's also after you Miss Mazaki."

"Say what?!?" Yami was taken back.

"Why can't that freak just leave me alone?!?" Tea shrieked. She pounded her fist onto the wall as hard as she could. "It's bad enough that he had to seduce me but in my daughter's school no less!"

Yami reached out and grabbed Tea's wrist, stopping her from continuing her attack. "Tea, control yourself."

Shadi stood up and made his way towards the kitchen silently. "If you don't mind…"

"Shadi wait!" Joey called out.

Shadi stopped in his tracks though not looking up at Joey. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you but…well…someplace else." Joey stuttered.

"As you wish." Shadi continued to walk into the kitchen.

(-)

Joey fixed himself a cup of coffee, setting himself upon the kitchen table. "Who exactly are you?"

Shadi sat on one of the chairs. "I'm sure you don't want to hear the answer to that."

"No seriously," Joey sipped his coffee. "I know you're not who you appear to be."

"Shadi chuckled to this. "Very perceptive. All right. If you must know, what I truly am is the face of death."

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" Joey was becoming skeptical.

And at that point, the smile on Shadi's lips became more wicked as he took out a crystal ball. "Have a look Wheeler."

Joey's eyes gazed into the crystal ball, unprepared for what he was seeing. Souls danced around the ball, some seeing Joey started to pound on the glass screaming for help.

"Oh my god!" Joey nearly stumbled out of his chair. "This can't be real!"

"What you see before you is real Joey." Shadi placed his crystal ball away. "What will strike tonight is no amusement park but an all out war."

"What happens if Bakura wins this?"

"If Bakura wins, the entire world will be consumed in darkness."

"And if Miyako were to defeat her father?"

Shadi remained solemn and silent before finally speaking. "I'm not sure."

Joey was nearly furious. "What do you mean you're not sure?!?"

"The child is fragile. Her state of mind is unclear. I guess we will have to find out ourselves." He paused. "Tell me Joey, why do you wish to speak me privately?"

"Look Shadi," Joey drank down his coffee. "I want to be able to help Miyako."

Shadi arched an eyebrow. "Really? And how do you intend on helping her?"

"Miyako left behind a spell book that holds a few key powers."

Shadi didn't speak for a while as he looked on at Joey. After the silence surpassed, he spoke once more. "All I can ask is why? Why a mortal such as yourself wishes to aid the child of the dark in a battle not involving yourself?"

"Even though my niece hasn't appreciated what I had done, I want to be able to return her a favor."

"You must realize that entrusting you with the ability of dark magic may cost you your life. Because you are a mortal, the darkness has the ability to engulf any mortal soul when it chooses."

"I guess that would be a risk I'm willing to take." Joey's eyes shifted towards the window.

"As you wish." Shadi then stood up. "Follow me then." He then made his way up the stairs with Joey following him from behind.

(-)

5:30 Ryou's apartment:

As the sun struck Ryou's room, it had dawned on Miyako's face, causing her to wake up.

"You have been asleep for quite a long time." Ryou chuckled, ruffling Miyako's hair. "You fell asleep in the train station."

"That's weird. I had this dream that I fought Marik and suddenly, everything blacked out."

'It's all right," Ryou kissed Miyako on the cheek. "Congrats on your 16th." With his finger, he tilted her head back, kissing her lightly on the lips. "You know, I have a surprise for you." He pulled her close to him. "I have the ultimate birthday present for you." He kissed her hair and tickled her sides, causing her to break out in laughter.

"Stop that!" Miyako slapped Ryou playfully. "Seriously, what did you get me?"

"Well," Ryou took out a small box. Opening it, he revealed a ring with a jaded crystal embedded on it. "And this is only the first."

Miyako was taken back at what Ryou had just shown her. He took out the ring and slipped it on her finger. "So what's the second one?"

To this, Ryou grinned. "You really want to know?"

"Well of course I do." Miyako smiled. "What is it?"

Ryou stood up. "Come with me." He then made his way out of the room and up the flight of stairs to the rooftop. Miyako tried to keep up with him.

Two floors later, they finally reached the rooftop. Ryou took at least ten steps forward of Miyako. "There's something I have to talk to you about." His back turned towards her.

"What is it?" Miyako was getting slightly frustrated. "You're keeping this whole thing like suspense."

That grin had not left Ryou's face, a soft laugh sounded off. "If you say so." Suddenly, the afternoon sky started to swirl into a mixture of black and red. Miyako looked around, noticing the sky changing, some of the buildings cracking as well as the sidewalks and streets. People began to panic and made way to their homes or the nearest buildings.

"What's going on?" Miyako couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Ryou just stood there, staring down at Miyako. "Dear, I haven't been honest with you."

"What do you mean Ryou?" Miyako gazed at him.

Holding out his left arm, he revealed a wristwatch. With his right hand, he unfastened the strap, letting the watch fall on the ground. As he spoke, his sweet voice was replaced with a voice she knew all too well. "I'm not exactly who you thought I was."

Miyako's eyes widened. "Bakura! So you decided to continue possessing my friend?"

To this, Bakura started laughing hysterically. "Child, after all this time, you still don't get it? Your boyfriend, how should I say, and I are one."

"I don't believe you!" Miyako was getting pissed.

Bakura's smile never left his lips. He picked up the watch, dangling it in the air. "Of course you wouldn't believe me dear. This watch I wore on my wrist concealed my scent. That way, you couldn't realize that I really was your father disguising myself."

"You freak! Child molester!" Miyako took a few steps back.

"Ah yes. The power of seduction can make even the most powerful creature fall weak. You see, I know your true side."

"My what?"

"Ah yes. Either you found out or you parents had the guts to tell you. Unlike a normal child, it took three people to make you what you are. Of course there were your usual parents. Plus that nice Halloween incident where your mother and I…" he chuckled.

"So it was true what Marik said?"

Bakura nodded. "Of course it's true. Your parents were trying to shield you away from the dark, which proved to be fatal for me. But after they died, a friend of mine resurrected me."

"All right quit your blabbering." Miyako held up two balled fists. With her right hand, she made it seem like she was pulling out something. Indeed, she was pulling out the rod of Isis, as if it were a sword and her left hand was a sheath. "I'm going to be sure you are sealed in the dark forever."

"Keep fantasizing dear." Bakura held out his hand, a dark sphere forming. "Because what you fantasize will happen to you." He then shot out the sphere, striking his daughter.

Gritting her teeth, Miyako forced herself to stand up, staring at Bakura, the one who made her what she was. Her rod glowed as if it were ready to attack. "We'll just have to see about that now don't we?" Raising her rod up, lightning striking the jewel. Drawing the rod back, lightning shot out from the jewel, attempting to strike Bakura.

Smirking, Bakura watched the lightning going after him. Holding out his hand, a shield of light formed right in front of him, bouncing off Miyako's attack. Surprisingly, instead of bouncing off elsewhere, the lightning went for Miyako. Before she could react, the lightning struck her. She just stood there, limping, struggling to stay up. Her eyes glared at her father who was just standing there. He then spoke, "You should have known, child. It's your birthday today. Only until midnight that your powers will be realized. Right now, you're lucky enough that some of them are actually developing." He closed his eyes for a moment as he withdrew what seemed to be a dagger. The sky grew darker with the blackest of clouds rolled by.

Miyako watched Bakura as he drew out his weapon. She held out her hand as tentacles shot out, each wrapping around his wrists, waist and neck. With her other hand, she grabbed her staff. Pulling her father, Bakura sailed into the air.

As the child was prepared to call out her power, Bakura was coming down fast on her, landing with a kick to her chest., knocking her to the ground. Her rod fell from her hand, rolling off to the corner of the roof. The tentacles released its grip on him.

Bakura stood there, chuckling. "I see you got that from Marik. That's very cute." Opening his hand, links of chains shot from the ground, wrapping around her daughters' wrists. "I'm sure you have seen this before. A bondage chain though not an ordinary one."

"It looks ordinary to me." Miyako got to her feet, her wrists struggling to break free from the chains. "What the? What's going on?"

"Like I said, it's not your ordinary chain. If you use your powers, it will be proven worthless. The chains are absorbing your energy. "Using your magic is going to feed them a plentiful."

"You're bluffing!" Miyako continued struggling.

"Watch and learn." Bakura held out his hand, a stream of dark light shot out, striking Miyako. Miyako gritted her teeth, her fists clenched. Her body limped, feeling slightly weakened.

(-)

"Look Serenity, I'm sure Joey's home."

Tristan, Duke and Serenity were running to Joey's house.

"Come on Tristan." Serenity continued sprinting. "I tried calling my brother's house but all I got was a stupid answering machine."

"Hey you guys, look!" Duke pointed up to the sky. The three stopped, stunned at how the sky looked like. The sky itself appeared to look of a combination of red and black.

"Don't tell me this is an apocalypse!" Tristan couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"This is no time for jokes you twit!" Duke glared at Tristan.

"Who says I'm joking?" Tristan continued running. "I've seen it on Armageddon twice!" Suddenly, an earthquake pierced through the streets, cracking the sidewalks and roads.

"What's happening?" Serenity collapsed to the ground.

Duke helped Serenity up. "I don't know but whatever it is, we better get to Joey's house and fast!"

"You got that right!" Tristan looked around. "Let's go or we'll be crushed under this hell hole."

The three continued running, jumping over cracks and gaps, trying to avoid any mishaps. Finally, after about ten minutes, they finally reached Joey's house. Serenity ran up to the door, pounding it. "Joey!" she cried out desperately. "Joey are you there?"

"Serenity calm down." Tristan placed his hand on her shoulder. "If you keep this up, you'll go nuts!"

Soon enough, the door opened but standing there was not Joey but an elder man. "Who are you?"

"Hey man," Duke arched an eyebrow. "We should ask you the same thing."

Shadi closed his eyes before stepping to the side. "Come in. I've been expecting you three."

"You what?" Tristan was getting confused but stepped in anyway.

Serenity went into the living room, a sense of relief washed over as she saw Tea, Yami and Yugi gathered in the living room. "Oh good you guys are here. You have to tell me where my brother is."

"Serenity," Yami slowly stood up. "No one knows where your brother could have run off to. He had been, after all, missing for hours."

"Why are we still standing around here?!?" Serenity balled up her fists. "We've got to look for him."

Shadi stepped into the living room, his hands fixing the turban on his head. "I know exactly where your friend Joey could have disappeared to."

"Well hey," Tea stood up. "Let's go!"

"However," Shadi interrupted. His eyes bored onto Serenity's, pointing right at her. "She may not come along."

"Listen man," Duke grabbed Shadi by the neck of his robe. "Give us one good reason why a sister can't tag along to see her own brother?"

"Because she would be stupid enough to interfere with what is going on. If she does so, both of their lives are not the only ones that are going to be in jeopardy." He shoved duke lightly, just to get him to release him. He then made his way towards Serenity, the millennium key in his hand.

Serenity took a few steps back with fear in her eyes. "What are you going to do with me?"

Meanwhile, Duke and Tristan tried to make their way towards Shadi. Looking back, Shadi held out his hand, chanting a few lines. All of a sudden, Tristan and Duke ran into what seemed like an invisible wall.

"What the hell?" Tristan pounded on the wall. "What's going on?"

A bit satisfied, Shadi then made his way towards Serenity, holding out his millennium key. Before Serenity could react, Shadi pointed the key to her forehead, turning it like any ordinary key. Soon, Serenity's eyes turned into a lifeless daze, collapsing onto the floor.

"Serenity!" Tristan and Duke ran towards Serenity, trying to shake her awake.

Tristan's eyes glared at Shadi. "What did you do to her?"

"The young girl is simply in an unconscious trance." Shadi released the key from his hand. "It shall only last until midnight." He then eyed Yugi. "You stay with her. The rest of you come with me."

(-)

"Any last words daughter?" Bakura laughed at his own game. His daughter is still chained down, slowly being weakened by the chains.

Miyako's head gazed to the ground, struggling to stay on her feet. Her wrists continue to tug on the chains. Ever attack or power she attempted to do only weakened her to the point of a near collapse.

"Well how about that." Bakura chuckled to hiself. "Looks like you're at a loss for words."

"Ryou-chan." Miyako managed to choke out.

"Ah yes. It's too bad Ryou-chan isn't here. Looks like you won't be seeing him for quite some time. You see Miya, if you and I just simply met and there was no Ryou, you would have the potential to finish me off. Just like I did to your mother all those years, all I had to do was simply toy with your mind." He held out his hand only to have spears of ice floating in front of him, all pointing towards Miyako. "Death will simply be painless for you my child."

Miyako looked up, seeing the ice spears. Soon enough, the spears started to sail, going right at her. Her eyes widened, knowing that she could just stand there and take the attack.

"Mahou no Kyori!!" a harsh voice shouted out. Suddenly, a ring of light shout out, encircling the ice spears. Some started to shatter and disintegrate.

"What the?" Bakura looked around. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

There standing on the edge of the roof was the last person anyone had expected. Bakura tilted his head to the side, sneering. "You. Of all people that I should have known, it just had to be you."

Joey just stared down at Bakura for a long time. "I think it's time we had a little talk."

(-)

"We're too late!" Shadi stopped in his tracks. They were on the sidewalk in front of Bakrua's apartment.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Tristan looked up, obviously seeing nothing.

"It's not safe to be here." Shadi made his way towards the next apartment. We can watch what's going on from there." As Shadi ran, Tea and Yami soon followed leaving behind a very confused Duke and Tristan.

"You think we should follow them?" Tristan looked up at Duke.

"As if we got a choice." Duke ran after the rest.

(-)

"I don't think I should ask why or even how you managed to know the dark arts." Bakura crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at Joey.

"You shouldn't anyway." Joey stepped onto the rooftop. "With the kind of psycho you have become, you should know who taught me."

"I don't have an idea on how you could have learned it but I know why." He took a glance at Miyako. "Deciding to show your niece how much you still love her despite the fact that she turned against you."

"Bakura," Joey sneered, clenching his fist. "The only reason you could never be her father is because you are 100% dense. Even you can't seem to figure out what forgiving one person really means." He closed his eyes and with his fist clenched tightly, he caused the ground to below them to crack. The cracks lines scattered throughout the entire roof.

Bakura stood there, chuckling. "I praise you Joey, for knowing a few good techniques here and there." He held out his hand, shooting out a ball of fire. 'But you're still a mortal!"

Joey just stood there chanting something inaudible. All of a sudden, a shield of light formed around him in an attempt to counter attack Bakura's move.

(-)

"Is that Joey?" Yami stood there, stunned at what he was seeing. He, Tea, Tristan, Duke and Shadi gathered on the roof of the apartment building next to Bakura's.

"Nah," Duke watched the battle between Bakura and the mysterious stranger. "That can't be Joey, Yami. That's gotta be Marik. I'm sure of it. I mean, there's no way Joey knows how to do that stuff."

"You clown!" Shadi glared at Duke. "That is Joey!"

"Hey wait a minute," Tea squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look. "Oh God, you're right! That is Joey!"

"For your information," Shadi stared on at the battle between Joey and Bakura. "I'm not God. I'm Death!"

"You're what?!?" Duke and Tristan were taken back at what Shadi just said. Shadi watched on the battle going on in silence.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Tristan shook both his hands and head side to side. "What's going on? You know, these past few hours, all I see and hear is black magic, death, and the apocalypse. Not to mention dead people."

Yami, Tea and Shadi stared at Tristan for a long moment, giving him a blank look. They had said nothing and only nothing. Tea turned her attention towards the ongoing confrontation between Joey, Bakura and Miyako. Balling up her fist, she no longer could take it.

"I have to stop this before it gets out of control." Tea scrambled her way down the ladder.

"Tea no!" Yami grabbed his wife's arm.

Shadi crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. "Tsk, tsk. I knew this would happen."

Yami ignored the words of death as he tried to strain Tea. "Tea, I'm sure Miyako can handle this. Besides, this is her battle between Bakura and herself. We shouldn't get involved."

"He's right Tea." Duke added. "I may not know what's going on but all I know is that if you butt in, you'll get killed."

"Maybe you guys don't want to get involved but I have to stop Bakura before it's too late!" And at that point, Tea shoved Yami off of her, rushing towards the edge of the roof, jumping onto the other side.

"Tea!" Duke, Tristan and Yami tried to stop her but it was too late. Tea already made it to the other side.

Shadi laughed softly. "I knew something like this would happen." His laugh was no ordinary laugh but indeed a sadistic one.

"What do you mean?" Tristan arched an eyebrow.

"As soon as I raised those two from the dead, I knew they would interfere on what was supposed to be. I guess I have no choice."

(-)

"Miyako! Joey!" Tea looked around seeing her daughter on her knees, the chains still bound to her.

"Tea, what are you doing here?" Joey glared at Tea. "This is something personal between me and Frosty the Snowman."

"No it's not!" Tea yelled back. "This never had anything to do with you. If anybody, the only person Bakura should be dealing with is me."

"Stay out of this Tea." Bakura shot Tea an evil look. "I'll deal with you later." A smirk then formed on his lips. "In fact, let me finish you off right now." He held out his hand, a sphere of dark light shooting from his hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Joey rushed to stand in front of Tea. Opening his hands, he created a barrier, trying to block off Bakura's attack.

"Joey stop!" Tea placed a hand on Joey's shoulder. "This whole fiasco has nothing to do with you or Miyako. The only person Bakura ever wanted to deal with is me."

"So why is he trying to kill your daughter? Knowing what kind of sick Bakura really is, if he wanted to mess with you, he would have been clawing at your graveyard."

"I don't know why and I don't want to know why." She released her hold on Joey's shoulder. "If I hadn't gave in to Bakura that one night ago, I would never have given birth to Miyako and this whole thing would have not happened. Bakura would still have been locked up!"

Suddenly, a soft laugh escaped Joey's lips. He slowly turned towards Tea, his eyes appeared to be dull and lifeless. "If you really feel that way Tea." His voice was different, a cruel smirk glazed his lips.

"Joey?" Tea's eyes widened.

"Take Joey off your mind control this instant!" Yami glared at Bakura.

The laugh continued as Joey closed his eyes. "If you want to deal with Bakura that badly, allow me to grant your wish." All of a sudden, metal chains shot down from the sky. Before Tea could even react, the chains coiled tightly around her wrists, lifting her about four feet high off the ground.

Suddenly, Joey just stood there, motionless and silent. Tea quirked an eyebrow, wondering about the sudden stop in her friend. And in that instant, a light of smoke appeared to escape from Joey, causing him to fall on his knees, lying unconscious on the rooftop.

"Joey!" Yami, Tea, Tristan and Duke were forced to gaze at their fallen friend.

Yami noticed something odd going on. He noticed Bakura just simply standing there, not doing anything. "If Bakura's not messing with Joey, then who…"

The same cruel; laugh sounded off. Yami's eyes shifted towards Shadi, realizing it was him who was behind this.

"You…" Yami glared at the eyes of death.

"And I thought you two would stay out of this." Shadi took out a crystal ball swarmed with dead souls. Placing his hand on the ball, he appeared to place Joey's soul inside. "Poor Joey. The man wanted to owe his niece a favor so he came to me and begged me to teach him dark magic. Fast learner, I can praise him for that."

"So why did you take his soul?" Yami's mind was on the verge of cracking. "It's not like he turned his back on you!"

"All mortals serve one purpose to me. They are only puppets. Once I decide to take their soul, they only become a part of my collection." Shadi smiled a twisted smile. "I think this next scene should be extremely , no?"

"I'm getting Tea down before Bakura does something he'll regret." Yami declared, making his way towards the edge of the roof.

"Do that and I'll make sure I add your two friends to my collection." Shadi was referring to Tristan and Duke.

Duke and Tristan's eyes widened with fear. "Say what?"

"You wouldn't." Yami glared at Shadi.

"What about that identical twin of yours?" That smile never left his lips. Or maybe even Joey's sister? Want to risk their lives just to save Tea's?"

(-)

"The moment of truth Tea." Bakura made his way to where Tea had hung. "There are two sides to this whole story yet there can only be one ending."

Tea's eyes glared down at Bakura. "Bakura you demented freak! I told you that I love Yami already. Isn't that enough?"

"You heard the girl Bakura." Duke raised his fist. "Isn't that enough?"

"Would you rather feel my fist down your throat?" Bakura glared at Duke.

Tristan grabbed Yami by the shirt and shook him with all his might. "Yami do something about this! You want Tea to be Bakura's little blood doll?"

"Tristan you ass!" Duke restrained his friend. "Don't you remember what that guy said? If Yami gets involved, we're dead. Or even Yugi or Serenity."

"Besides," Yami's eyes fixed to the scene. "As much as I love Tea, she is free to make her own choices."

"And if she chooses Bakura?" Tristan gazed down at Yami. However, all he had received in reply was silence. Frustrated, Tristan started yelling. "Answer me Yami!"

(-)

"Baku-chan," Tea gazed down at Bakura, still dangling in the air. "If I were to give you an answer, we are to do this in my terms."

Bakura grinned. "It's been quite a while since you called me that. Very well, since I'm awfully generous, I'll go along with your terms."

"First of all, I want you to get me down from this chain."

Bakura gave Tea a disgusted look. He then released an irritated sigh. "As you wish." He snapped his fingers three times, watching the chain slowly lowering Tea down on the rooftop.

"Second, I will answer any truthfully. And as you had desired before, we will use the millennium scale."

"Being a little testy are we Tea?" Bakura smirked as he reached inside his jacket, taking out the millennium scale. "Shall we?"

"We might as well begin." Tea calmly stood there. Her fingers reached through her hair, unhooking an earring. "I know that according to the ancient scriptures that the feather of the phoenix bird of Ra must be used in order to determine one's guilt." She then placed the single earring onto one side of the scale. "Since we both have no feathers, my earring shall take the feather's place." She watched the scale, trying to make sure they're even. After being sure, she looked up at Bakura. "Ask away."

"From all this time," Bakura started off. "From past, present, death and resurrection, have you continued to love Yami?"

Tea nodded. "I still do."

(-)

"Hey," Duke arched an eyebrow. The four continued to watch on the scene between Bakura and Tea. "Anyone mind telling me what's going on?"

All was silent for a moment. Shadi grinned an evil grin. "Bakura is testing Tea on her love for Yami and of course himself." He released a chuckle. "I should remember the last time that wench took that test."

"What happened?" Tristan asked.

"Let's just say she had failed." Was Shadi's only reply.

(-)

"Next question." Bakura smirked at Tea. The scale remained in its even position. Anzu had passed the test so far. "At the same time, have you loved me?"

"At some point," Tea replied. "Yes I have." And as she answered this, the scale continued to remain at an even balanced.

"This isn't looking good." Duke couldn't take his eyes off what's going on.

"Hold it Duke." Said Tristan. "Bakura asked if she loved him. Not if she loves him now."

"Oh…" Duke was embarrassed at his mistake.

"Hmm…" Bakura tilted his head to the side. "What about now Tea? Do you still love me?"

To this, Tea calmly shook her head. "No, I do not."

Slowly, the side of the scale that held nothing started to go down. Duke, Tristan, and Yami were shocked at what they saw.

"The scale…" Tristan stammered. "The scale went down!" he then took a glance at Yami.

Yami just stood there, unsure of what to say.

Shadi, however, crossed his arms over his chest, laughing. "Oh touchy. Tea lies once again for her love for Bakura."

Bakura, in the meantime, released a sinister laugh. Shaking his head, his eyes looked up at Tea. "Still trying to hide your true feelings Tea?" he smirked. "Why can't you just admit it?"

"Bakura," Tea shifted her gaze towards him. "In a way, I still love you but it is not how I love Yami. Maybe, just maybe, I forgive you for the hell you put us all through. I'm not sure now. I love you as a friend, a brother…"

"You lie!" Bakura gritted his teeth.

"If I lie," Tea looked down at the millennium scale. "Take a look at your ancient lie detector.

Bakura looked down at the millennium scale, shocked at what he was seeing. The side that represented Tea's guilt suddenly went back up, the scale even once more. "What the hell is going on?!?"

"I'm telling the truth Bakura." Tea didn't look up from the scale. "It is true that I still love you. Just not in the way you want me."

"Why you…" Bakura cracked his knuckles.

"Say what you wish Bakura but my mind is clear." Tea finally looked up at him. "If you don't like it, you have my permission to kill me."

'Tea!" Yami's eyes widened. "Have you gone crazy?"

"She's nuts!" Tristan couldn't believe what Tea is saying.

Bakura laughed, giving a sinister smile. "You have no idea what you are asking for dear." He closed his eyes. "But if I were to die, I'm taking you along with me." Ice spears appeared before him, the tips pointing towards Tea.

"Tea!" Duke and Tristan cried out.

Tea stood there in her silence. Bakura grinned at Tea, his eyes watching her. "Prepare yourself dear. This may hurt but I'll promise that you'll die a painless death." The two spears then shot out, heading towards her.

All of a sudden, Yami started to scramble towards Tea. "Tea!!"

Tea looked up, her eyes widened as she saw Yami. "Stay back!"

Suddenly, a huge spiral of fire shot out in front of Tea, trying to block out the ice spears. The spears struggled to break the barrier but had failed.

"What the?" Bakura's face twitched. "I thought Joey was dead!" His eyes gazed at Joey's lifeless body.

"Tea?" Yami looked up at his wife, his eyes seemed to be questioning her.

"It can't be me." Tea was still surprised at what happened. "That fireball just jumped right in front of me.

The sounds of moaning and groaning filled the air. Knowing where it was coming from, Bakura shifted his gaze to the right. 'You…"

The rustlings of the metal chains clattered as a weak Miyako stood up. She struggled to stay on her feet. Her eyes fixed on Bakura, her body shaking.

"Miyako?" Tea slowly made her way towards her daughter, each step cautious than the next. Miyako, it's me, your mother. Remember?"

Miyako just stood there in her silence, not looking up at Tea for she was too busy staring down at Bakura. Her lips parted as if she were to say something but no words came about.

"Is she trying to come up with an attack?" Yami wondered as he watched his daughter, holding Joey in his lap at the same time.

"Get out." She spoke softly. But as she spoke, her face twitched, her hand holding her forehead.

"Miyako what's wrong?" Tea became concerned, moving closer to her.

"Stay back!" Miyako screeched. "Don't come any closer!" she screamed in pain, falling to her knees. As her hand removed from her forehead, a kanji symbol appeared on her skin.

"What's happening to her?" Yami watched on.

From the other apartment rooftop, Shadi watched on. "Can it be? It's not even midnight!"

The sounds of Miyako screaming pierced in the air. All of a sudden, dark light surrounded her. With her hands, she covered her ears as if trying to block off any sound.

"Hey," said Duke. 'What's happening to Miyako?"

To this, Shadi could only reply. "Her true self."

As the light surrounded Miyako, her hair turned from a shade of blonde to jet black. A strange marking, perhaps a teardrop, formed under her right eye. The rod of Isis materialized in her hand, the chains and shackles shattered and disintegrated into dust.

"Mi…Miyako?" Tea was baffled at what, or who she was seeing. Bakura, however, wasn't surprised one bit unlike the others.

What seemed like long minutes, the light that had surrounded Miyako had faded. She slowly stood up, her fist clenched tightly. The demon's resemblance is slightly similar to Miyako but not by a lot. In truth, she seemed to look older. Her eyes opened but instead of the usual grayish blue color, it was now a shade of raven.

"Miyako-chan?" Tea tried to get a better look at her daughter.

"I knew you would show up again." Bakura smirked. "Last I heard, you showed up when Marik was still alive."

"You watched, haven't you?" Miyako twirled her rod, pointing it towards Bakura. "Go back to whence you came peacefully."

To this, Bakura laughed. "Silly girl. I am what I am and what is created. But since you showed your true self, I guess I'll have to show you mine."

"His true what?!?" Duke and Tristan were stunned.

"Isn't that your final form already?" Yami stared at Bakura.

"Oh don't worry Yami." Bakura chuckled. Closing his eyes, a set of black wings shot up from his back causing his shirt to rip slightly. The blue uniform jacket ripped as well only to reveal a tight blank top. His skin became pale. Fingernail sharpened into claws that were long and slender. His ears reshaped into elven ears. His eyes became demonic as a sword appeared in his hand.

Shadi smirked as he watched Bakura change into his demonic form. "Very cute indeed. Two demons from the pits of hell are ready to battle it out."

Yami shot Shadi a dirty look. "I don't see anything cute about this Death!"

(-)

"I don't need any damn riddles from you Bakura." Miyako's eyes followed Bakura, still pointing her rod towards him. "I ask you once more, return from whence you came."

"Child," Bakura's lips curled into an evil smirk. 'You know as well as I know that I came from the darkness. I am the darkness itself. You gave into the darkness yourself the moment you used your God forsaken powers against me six years ago."

"I've asked you too many times." Miyako's rod began to glow. "I will finally be able to seal you." All of a sudden, a huge light shot out from the jewel of the rod.

As the light neared Bakura, he simply took a step to, the light missing him by an inch. "You still don't know, don't you child? Well…perhaps we should settle this in a sword fight."

Miyako arched an eyebrow. "Sword fight?"

Bakura nodded. "It seems that every time we use our magic against each other, we miss."

"Are you saying you're afraid of me Bakura?" Miyako hissed. She placed her rod down holding out two closed fist. She then slowly withdrew her left hand, as if pulling something out of her hand. In time, she too pulled out her sword.

"Perhaps in the beginning I feared you slightly." Bakura swung his sword side to side casually. "The first time I saw you use your magic, I knew just how powerful you will become. Something like Harry Potter, no?" he then attacked his daughter, slicing a part of her shirt open.

And thust their sword fight had begun. Miyako and Bakura constantly attacked and slashed each other. And while at that, they would constantly fend the other's attack. Tea watched on, unable to keep her eyes off the two. A few times she wanted to just jump forward and restrain either Bakura or Miyako from one another but Yami kept holding her back, knowing that if she got involved, she would get killed.

The battle between a father and daughter continued for hours. All of a sudden, Miyako charged towards Bakura, the tip of the sword pointing towards him.

But Bakura stepped to the side as the blade neared him. With one hand, and all his might, he shoved Miyako to the ground. His top was already ripped to shreds, his chest bare though engraved with cuts, some already bleeding. A slash mark had engraved on the side of his face.

Miyako on the other hand, was in much more serious condition than her father. Her clothes may have not left her chest bare but it was ripped thanks to Bakura's sword. Her arms and stomach have been slit and wounded. She laid helplessly on the ground, her fingers weakly grasping onto the sword handle.

Smirking, Bakura knelt before her daughter, his fingers caressing her face. "Miya-chan," he whispered in her ear. "Think of it this way. When you have matured, I'll bring you back." He raised his sword, bringing it down fast on her.

Miyako managed to see this in time. Without thinking, she raised her sword and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt something dripping onto her face. Opening her eyes, she realized that her sword had pierced through Bakura's heart, the top half of her blade had shot out of his back. His blood continued dripping onto her face and body. Staggering, he collapsed onto Miyako.

Time stood still for a moment or two as they just laid there. Finally, Miyako stood up, drenched in both hers and Bakura's blood. Her eyes gazed at her father's lifeless body for a long time before closing her eyes once again, chanting something. Soon enough, Bakura's body vanished. She then shifted her gaze to a knocked out Joey. Kneeling before him, she held up two fingers and stayed like that for a moment.

Suddenly, Shadi's crystal ball began to glow intensely. "What the?" The soul of Joey emerged from Shadi's ball and flew straight back to his body.

"Huh? Wha…?" Joey looked around as he opened his eyes, noticing his niece. "Miyako?"

Miyako smiled, patting Joey on the head. "It's all right Uncle Joey. It's all over." All of a sudden, the skies turned from an atmosphere of hell to the original night sky. The town of Domino City had went back to normal.

"Where's Bakura?" Joey sat up, looking around. "Are you all right?"

"That shouldn't matter anymore." Miyako then stood up.

"Miya-chan." Tea shouted happily, running towards her daughter with open arms.

Slowly, Miyako looked up, seeing Tea. Her head tilted to the side, smiling. "Mom, it's over. It's finally over."

"I know." Tea laughed, leaping towards Miyako, attempting to embrace her. But as she tried to throw her arms around her, she went right through her daughter, collapsing to the ground. Tea's eyes widened with horror as she realized what was going on. "No…"

Shadi made his way to the rooftop of Bakura's apartment. His lips curled into a grin as he spoke. "It's time you two."

"Death wait!" Tea protested as Shadi took her by the hand.

"Tea, we head a deal." Shadi looked down on her, helping her up. "I only bring you two back to witness her battle. You had a lot of time to reconcile with her."

"That's insane!" Tea was mad. "Yami, talk some sense to this freak!" she looked up at Yami for support.

"Well…" Yami seemed to be thinking about it. "It's obvious that we can't stay in this world any longer. Six years ago, we died. We're still dead then and now." He then took her hand, then looked up at Miyako. "Miyako…" he called out her name, unsure of what to say. He then turned and followed Death.

"Miya-chan," Tea called out. "Don't forget that we love you. Both of us." She looked on at her daughter for a long moment before she was pulled by Yami. The three then slowly vanished.

Joey stood up, placing his hand on Miyako's shoulder. "Miyako, are you all right?"

Miyako simply nodded. "I'm fine, really."

Joey smiled at her response, then looked back at Duke and Tristan. "You guys meet up with me at my house." His friends nodded as they ran off. Turning his attention back to Miyako, he noticed that she was sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Miyako-chan?"

Miyako didn't look up at Joey as she spoke. "Yes?"

"Well, now that the chaos is over," Joey stood a few feet behind her. "What happens now?"

Miyako smiled as she watched the people below her went to and fro with their business. She then stood up, facing her uncle. "You can do what you wish now. There's nothing you or your friends have to worry about anymore."

"Well hey," Joey beamed. "How about we go and get ourselves a pizza. Then we can go over to my house and watch anything you want…"

But Miyako shook her head slowly. "It's not possible."

"Not possible?" Joey was surprised yet at the same time, troubled by Miyako's response. "Are you still mad because of that time I caught you and your…um…boyfriend making out?"

Once again, Miyako shook her head. "I am not mad because of that but I cannot stay here anymore."

"Come on Miyako, don't be so intense." Joey took her hand. "You still got your whole life ahead of you."

"I have no reason to live on anymore." Miyako smiled a weak smile. "I mean, I have lost everything I once held dear. Parents, a boyfriend perhaps. You know as well as I know that if I stay here, Bakura will be coming back."

"Miyako," Joey shook her hands playfully, laughing nervously. "Come on, you can't be serious. If you want to get away from your past, then that's easy. We can move somewhere else just to get away from it all."

"That can't be helped. Just like me, you too have a life to go on." Suddenly, a huge portal opened right behind her.

"MIYAKO!!" Joey couldn't take it anymore. "FOR THE LAST TIME, DON'T GO!!" he then said his last sentence weakly, as if he had lost. "You…were…like…a…daughter…to me."

Miyako gazed down at Joey. "I don't want you to keep suffering like this so…" she held out her hand. "I will simply erase my existence from your memory as well as your friends. None of this battle nor what happened when I was still alive will be remembered."

Joey's eyes widened. "Don't!!"

But it was too late. Miyako shot out a white light, blinding Joey, causing him to fall to his knees. She then turned around and walked inside the realm of darkness.

(-)

"Joey…" Tristan was shaking his friend. "Dude, wake up!"

Slowly, Joey blinked a few times, finding himself lying down on the park bench of Domino Park. "Huh? Wha…What happened? How did I get here?"

"Relax Joey." Serenity smiled. "You just dozed off, that's all."

"Man," Joey sat up, rubbing his head. "I just had this weird dream. Some spooky looking girl shot out light."

"Shot out light?" Duke arched an eyebrow. "That's gotta be Mai all right, trying to run over Joey with her car."

"Hey! "Joey raised his fist at Duke. Serenity, Tristan and Yugi just stood there laughing.

(-)

Meanwhile, Miyako slowly wandered about in the darkness, carrying a body in her arms. There was a big, smooth, flat rock not too far away in which she had permanently called her own home.

A life in the dark…

She was who she was….

Her father was so and now she was the heiress to be the mistress of the dark…

Finally, she had arrived. Jagged rocks stood out in the forest grounds as she placed the lifeless body on the rock. She then sat on the rock, cradling the body in her arms, sitting the body on her lap.

"One day father," she muttered under her breath, caressing his pale face with her fingers. "We could finally be together again."

(-)

The End


End file.
